A New Beginning
by MalevolentTorment
Summary: Cole is troubled by his past: the lies he was told. His parents dying in front of him. But all the fear ended when he met Aleu. His life is completly turned upside down when she goes along with him to the small town of Nome. There he meets Balto's family and friends. Will he betray them and just walk away or will he fight for them till he draws his last breath?
1. Leaving Behind the Past

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing from Balto, only my original characters.**

**Here is my first Balto fanfic, hope you like. There will be cursing, sexual themes (maybe), and blood and gore...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :)**

**EDIT (12/1/12): I am still working on editing these first few chapters to make them stand out but haven't had a lot of time. I hope you guys keep reading through the first couple of chapters because it gets a lot better. Just a heads up, hope you take the advice.**

**Please review and favorite!**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Behind the Past**

Cole looked out into the distance, trying to make out shapes in the light snowfall. At the edge of his vision there was a spire of rock that rose out of the sea. A mountain peak. It was in the middle of a vast ocean that had been frozen over, leaving a walkway for the stupid. The ice should be hard enough to get across but he had heard stories of whole dog sledding teams going down on the hardest of ice.

Winter had just kicked off so he figured he had some time, maybe one or two months till the ice would start thaw. Plenty of time to pass without issue, except he didn't have time. Or at least he thought he didn't.

His heart was screaming at him to go across the ice and reply to the wolf call he had heard earlier. Cole looked at himself, frowning. He wasn't a wolf, just some miserable mutt who ran away from his owners. His soft brown coat blew against the wintery breeze. His fur went from dark brown on his back to a lighter shade of brown on his stomach.

_Maybe I look like a wolf so they will think I'm one_, he thought to himself. _Maybe they would even accept me into the pack!_

But Cole knew. Wolves just don't accept random strangers into their pack. Plus, most animals have a sense of what he is. But he still hoped. That's all he could do now is hope. He took another glance back at the gigantic, orange painted mountains looming over him. _Alright, it's now or never_, he thought as he took his first steps onto the ice. It seemed sturdy enough, it did hold his weight, but he was still cautious. That was just the way he was, the way he will always be.

His reveling in the past was interrupted by a wolf call in the direction of the island. Cole perked his ears and threw his head up in the air, waiting for another call, but none came. With renewed strength at the sound of wolves, he began his long journey on the ice.

**{{_}}**

The journey from the mainland to the island wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. Twice he almost fell through the ice and he could feel the cold waters chilling his whole body. But then he saw it, the Island looming over him, like a master examining his students. He was so close, but stopped when he saw something moving in the distance. The figure looked to be Cole's height and weight, but something wasn't right. A call rang out from the silence and more figures started appearing on the bank.

They were all looking at the direction Cole was coming from. _Great…_

There were only a few miles to go but something didn't feel right. There was a cracking sound and some snapping noises. He looked down. _Oh, no, no, no, no…, _he thought to himself. The ice was breaking below him. In a panic flurry he leapt towards the island, the ice seemed to be following him, wanting him to drown in its icy domain.

The land was closer, just one more mile. The ice was closing in on him, but he was too fast. He gave one more giant leap and landed on the snow-covered beach. He started to pant and gasp for air. _I haven't run like that in monthss, _Cole thought.

His achievement was short lived. The wolves encircled him, just staring at him. There were black wolves, gray wolves, red wolves, all different sizes and shapes.

"Who's this guy?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Is he a wolf?"

"He looks like a wolf."

There were so many whispers that his head started to spin. Cole got up and shook the snow off of his coat. The other wolves went quiet and just renewed their staring.

"What's going on here?" Cole heard a voice say. It was a loving, sweet voice, that of a girl. The other wolves looked panicked at the voice and started to back away from him like he had some kind of contagious disease. While they were backing up they kept looking at Cole and smiling.

"You're gonna get it now, dog."

"Can't wait to see what Aleu does to you."

"Aleu…" Cole whispered._  
_

A female came out of the crowd of wolves. She had brown fur, a little lighter than his own and wolf shaped eyes. He was warmed by her presence. She had a glowing radiance coming off of her.

"What are you looking at?" Aleu said directing it at Cole.

He realized he had been staring at her. "Nothing. Who the hell are you anyways?" He was shocked by his sudden outburst, and it looked like the other wolves were too. They broke out into a whisper and then a hushed silence.

"I should be the one asking _you, _not the other way around. You are on my land, show some respect," she said with passion.

"Err, I'm sorry…my name is Cole."

"It's a start. My name is Aleu. Where are you from Cole?" she asked.

His eyes darkened and rage filled him. He started to growl but quickly stopped himself. All of the wolves were speechless, even Aleu. They just stared at him, studying him. Aleu cleared her throat to get their attention back on Cole.

"Cane you hunt?" she asked.

"Um…yes," Cole said unconvincingly. The others started to chuckle at his stupidity.

"Would you look at this, a wolf that can't hunt!"

"He can't even hunt? What a useless excuse for a wolf!"

"Some _heroic_ wolf this guy is, huh?"

"I am not a wolf!" Cole yelled. The crowd was silenced again. Aleu stared at him with quizzical eyes.

"You're not a wolf? You sure look like on to me," Aleu said.

"I'm…I'm not. My dad was a wolf and my mom was… a husky" Cole trailed off into deep sorrow and thought.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Aleu.

"They…they were…killed. Right in front of me…I couldn't do anything…" Cole said as he was fighting back the tears. "Oh my God…I'm so sorry.."

"Well lets see those hunting skills of yours. Plenty of caribou to share," Aleu said as she noticed his struggle.

**{{_}}**

The next day, Aleu and another wolf that was covered in flees told Cole where all the good hunting spots were. They told him to sneak up behind the caribou if possible and to keep down wind of them. Aleu said to wait until sunset then they will both go out and see what he was made of.

Cole was kind of nervous to be alone with Aleu. To a husky she probably seemed scrappy and hideous. But to Cole she looked like one of the rays of the sun. _No, stop it Cole. Don't bring her into this, _he told himself.

Sunset couldn't come fast enough. He bided his time by sprinting on the snow-covered beach. Each time getting better, but he was interrupted by Aleu who had been watching him for who knows how long.

"You're pretty fast, Cole," she said.

"How-"

"Long have I been here? Let's just say, long enough to see you're little display. But I know someone faster," she teased.

"Yeah? Who's that?" Cole asked.

"My father."

"What's his name?"

"Balto. He saved Nome from a plague once. You don't know him?" Aleu asked.

"His name sounds familiar, but you cane never be sure nowadays," Cole replied.

"It's almost sunset, you want to start the hunt early?" Aleu questioned.

He had completely forgot about the hunt. Aleu and him, alone in a forest. The blood rushed up to his face and he started to stare off into space.

"Cole?"

He shook his head from his dreamlike trance. "Uhh, yeah. We can start early," he agreed.

"Great," she said with a smile.

**{{_}}**

The hunt went great except for the part of Cole messing everything up. He would crack branches in the forest. The wind would change direction and he would forge to shift his position. Aleu on the other hand, took down to big bucks. She said that I could take credit for one of them and all Cole could say was "Thanks."

The dragged Aleu's kills back to the pack and they were wide eyed that he actually "killed" something. Aleu shot him an encouraging smile, which made Cole smile back with delight.

A week went by and Cole had made to his mind to leave. _This place isn't for me, this is a place for wolves. True wolves._

He came up to Aleu in the afternoon to give her the news. He found her sunbathing on a rock jutting out of the beach. He just froze and stared at her. She sensed someone was watching her and turned to find Cole looking at her dreamily.

"Cole?"

He woke up form his day dream, "Uh, Aleu…I'm leaving tomorrow. I just can't stay, this isn't the place for me."

"What? Cole you are more than welcomed to stay here. We said you could stay here. Why would you want to leave?" Aleu started to get frustrated. She jumped down from her perch and went eye to eye with Cole.

"No, Aleu, it isn't that," he said. "This just isn't the place for me. This is _wolf _territory, and if you don't remember, I'm not a wolf."

"And neither am I but I survive, hell, I'm the leader of this pack!"

"Look Aleu, I'm not staying," was all Cole said as he walked away holding his head down.

Aleu looked up at the stars that now consumed the night sky. _Why do I care? I don't even know the guy! _She thought. She looked over at him sleeping with his paws crossed under his chin. She smiled, but quickly realized what she was doing. _Oh come on! Him?! Cole?! He's just a dog…yeah, just…a dog._

She looked up at the stars again searching for something. _Maybe I could go with him? No, no that's stupid. Who would watch the pack? _She thought. But she _had _been training Sal to become the next leader. _No, no it's stupid. And besides, he's not my type anyways. _But Aleu couldn't keep herself from staring at him. He twitched in his sleep, making her chuckle to herself. She quickly stopped and went back to staring at the stars. _I'll think about it more in the morning. _And with that she was off in a deep sleep.

**{{_}}  
**

In the morning, they gave Cole one last breakfast and all wished him luck in his journey.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where you headed?" asked the flea covered wolf.

"When I was on the top of the mountain, over on the mainland, I thought I saw a village. Thought I would stop bye there," Cole replied.

Aleu suddenly jolted her head up making the wolves around her stare. _Home… _she thought to herself.

"Well good luck, Cole," said fleabag.

"Thanks," he sais and he started to turn around and walk away.

"I'm coming with you," Aleu blurted out.

"What?" asked Cole.

"You heard me, I'm coming with you," she said again.

"But Aleu, who will lead us?" asked a gray colored wolf.

"Sal."

"What?" the wolf who Cole concluded was Sal, said.

"Yes, Sal. Congratulations you are the interim leader of the pack while I am away," Aleu said with a smile.

"But…if you leave now, you won't be back for a whole year. Spring seems to be coming faster and faster every year," Sal said.

"No buts' Sal. I'm leaving and that's final. Take care everyone," she said and turned towards the ice. She put her first paw on the frozen water then pulled her whole body on. Aleu looked at Cole, "You coming'?"

"Uh, yeah," Cole leapt onto the ice following Aleu. He looked back at the wolves, their expressions saddened him. But he couldn't keep watching them. He had to keep moving, the ice under him was giving out, he could feel it.

He looked at Aleu, she was a few miles ahead of him already. "Aleu, what are you doing?" he asked himself as he ran after her.


	2. The Way Life Goes

**Chapter 2: The Way Life Goes**

They were making good time despite no food for a whole day. Cole walked next to Aleu looking out into the distance, wondering what he was going to find in this town. His stomach growled and Aleu sighed.

"Huh, again?" she said.

"Well, I haven't eaten yet. Why? Did you sneak a rat when I wasn't looking?" Cole retorted.

She sighed again, "You wanna stop for some food?"

"You couldn't have asked that earlier?"

"Fine, I think I smell some rabbits. Do you want to catch one for me? I mean you did bring down a big male buck the other day," she said sarcastically.

"No, no, you go ahead…your Majesty," he added with a laugh.

She turned around and looked him face-to-face, "Look. You think I want to be wandering the forest with you and your 'charming' attitude?"

He felt the heat rise up in his face and all he managed to get out were some "Uhh's" and "Er's". Aleu looked away and stuck her head up in the air, sniffing for something. In a flash she bent low to the ground and quietly walked over to a clearing. She jumped in the air and pounced on something. It was bigger than a rabbit.

"Well, we are eating better than we hoped," she announced. Cole walked over and looked down at a white fox, it's neck was ripped wide open. "Well, it's there right in front of your face. Start eating."

The duo started eating Aleu's kill. For being apart of their family tree, the fox tasted quite delicious. They each ate half of the white fox and burped at the delighting meal. The two of them bounced up with renewed strength. Aleu looked at Cole bouncing up and down from all the extra energy.

"You wanna race?" she asked. The proposal shocked Cole that he just stared at her, and cocked his head. "Is that a yes, or a no?"

"Uhh, sure," he replied. "Where should we finish?"

She lifted her front paw and pointed to the tree line. "First one there wins."

"Fine, when are we-"

"Go!" she yelled as she started to run for the tree's.

"Hey, no fair!" Cole yelled after Aleu. But it didn't take him long to catch up and get ahead of her. They were now a body length apart.

"Hey, Cole slow down," Aleu said.

"Not a chance!"

He made it to the tree line and saw that there was a forty-five degree hill. He stopped but Aleu ran into him sending them both tumbling down the hill. The fall didn't hurt and it wasn't long, it was almost enjoyable to Cole. Even more so that when they made it onto flat ground that Aleu had fallen right on top of him. They were nose to nose, just staring at each other. Cole felt something deep within him and realized what was happening.

"Er, c'mon let's go. The town should be up ahead," Cole said pushing Aleu of and quickly walking away.

Aleu just sat there in silence for a little bit, "Cole…" she whispered.

**{{_}}**

Only a few hours later they arrived at the entrance to the town, they made just as the sun hit the middle of the sky. Aleu made her way towards the beach and Cole was about to follow her but stopped himself. _C'mon Cole, she is obviously here for personal reasons, _he thought to himself.

So instead he walked down the only road, if you could call it that, in town that ran down the center. He looked around at all the people talking to others and having a grand time. They did not even stare at Cole as he walked by. _Hmm, that's strange._

His thoughts were interrupted by a soothing voice of a girl, "Balto?"

He turned around and saw a beautiful looking red husky. She had an orange scarf tied around her neck which he thought made her look even cuter. A look of shock came over her face than humorous relief. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else," she said.

"Um, no it's fine. Hey if you don't mind me asking…why do all the humans not pay attention to a wolf-looking dog like me?"

She giggled a little, "You don't know? Balto is part wolf and part husky. He saved this town from a plague and everyone here knows who he is. You look a lot like him, that's probably why the people don't bother you. That's also why i thought you were him"

"Oh," Cole said.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, why did you come here?" she asked.

"Actually, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without a wolf helping me," Cole said.

"Who is this wolf? It sounds like you're really attracted to her," the husky said. A look of confusion came across Cole's face, which made her laugh. "I'm a mother, I should know these things."

"Oh."

"Actually, my son should be getting back from his job. Maybe you could wait around with me. We could get to know each other a little better. And I could tell you about this place."

"I think I'd like that," Cole said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you name. Mine's Jenna."

"Cole."

Jenna and Cole talked for an hour or so about the town and where everything was. This Balto character really pulled out all the stops for this town. Saving all the kids from the Dipthermia, quite a feat.

"So, Cole, you look young. About my son's age. Where are your parents?" Jenna asked.

Cole's face dropped to face the ground, "Um, yeah...their...their dead, Jenna."

"Oh my...I'm so sorry. How?" she asked.

Cole sighed, "Gunshot to the head."

"That must have been terrible," she said going closer to him almost to the point of touching him.

"They…died…protecting me. The bullet was coming for me but my dad jumped in the way. He got it in the gut than to 'put him out of his misery' the man shot him in the head. My mom saw what had happened and bit the man on the arm. He threw her aside, then…then…" he trailed off, fighting as hard as he could to keep the tears from flowing.

"They died right in front of you?" Jenna asked. The look on his face gave it away. "Oh, I'm so sorry Cole." She went up to him and nuzzled him. It took him by surprise and he pulled back. _She's not even my mom, but she still shows me sympathy? _

Cole heard a bark in the distance and perked his ears up. Jenna saw this and did the same.

"That should be my son. And there is my mate," she said pointing towards a brown dog. He _did _look like Cole. Almost down to the coat color. And at his side was. "Aleu," Cole said. Loud enough for her to hear and turn his way.

"Cole?" she said.

"Aleu? Oh, Aleu!" Jenna said as she ran up to her daughter nuzzling her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Hi momma. Well I wasn't, but I had to look out for some un trained dog," she said looking at Cole.

Jenna put two and two together and looked at me. She did a sort of half smile. The wolf-looking dog saw the smile and butted in.

"So, who's your friend?" he asked Aleu.

"I'd hardly call him a friend," she said with a sarcastic smile. "His name is Cole."

"So where are you from Cole? Where are your parents?" the dog asked.

Cole's face dropped again, and Jenna interrupted, "He's not from around here. He's just trying to find a new home."

The dog looked confused, "What'd your parents do to you that would make you want to leave your home."

His face dropped even more. This time Jenna and Aleu both pulled the wolf aside and walked away talking about something.

Cole could hear the dog in the distance getting closer., but he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He went into an alley and laid down, trying to get some rest but his thoughts and the dogs barking were becoming even more obnoxious. Now the dogs barking had become so loud that probably people in the north pole could here them.

When Cole looked up, he saw dogs stopping right in front of the alley panting and smiling. _Great, just lay still and maybe they won't see you, _he thought to himself.

Too late. "Hi, what are you doing?" A rust colored husky was standing over him. He had a creamish coloring on his stomach.

"Trying to get some rest," he replied.

"Out here? It's way too cold for that," the husky said.

"What's it to you," Cole said standing up and looking at the dog eye to eye.

"I'm just trying to be kind. I see you need a lesson in that," he said sarcastically.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me I said-"

"Kodi, welcome back," Jenna said rounding the corner.

"Hi mom," Kodi said. Jenna looked around and saw Cole staring at Kodi with a fight burning in his heart.

"Umm, I see you met Cole," Jenna said.

"Who? Him? Yeah I met him," he said flicking up his tail.

Cole laughed, "Come have your mommy protect you, huh?"

Kodi turned, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Cole said as he walked around him. "You look tough, but looks can be deceiving, and I guess in your case...very deceiving."

"That's it," Kodi lunged. Cole ducked gracefully and spun around. Coel threw him against the nearets wall and put his paws over his neck hard enough to keep him up in the air, but not too hard so he would break his neck.

"Next time, Cod," Cole said letting go.

"It's Kodi."

Cole dropped Kodi to the ground and was walking away when he heard Jenna start to reprimand Kodi. "What's gotten into you Kodi? You are better than this. At least Cole has a reason."

"Yeah, what's his reason?" She went silent. "That's what I thought," Kodi said as he pushed past Cole.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior, Cole, He-"

"No it's my fault. I started it. And I should be the one to apologize," Cole said.

More barking sounded through the little town but these were lower in pitch. Cole and Jenna ran out and found Kodi's team staring at some dogs. Kodi seemed to be glaring at them.

Cole looked at the lead dog, he was a big malamute with black and white fur. He had a gloating expression spread across his face.

"It's…it's St-"

"Steele," Jenna interrupted with a low growl.

They both looked at each other, "How do you know him?" they asked simultaneously.

"He..he was the last dog I saw when my parents died. And him…he's the man who…" Cole trailed off in thought.

"Steele's cruel but killing another dog? That doesn't…" she remembered the time where he almost killed Balto and his team. Steele obnoxiously took off his reigns and pranced about like he owned everyone. His team were smaller than him, but not by much.

It was too much for Cole to handle. He ran as fast as he could towards Steele.

"Cole! Cole! Stop!" Jenna yelled after him.

Cole pushed some dogs out of his way making Kodi's team turn his way and watch in stunned awe at how fast he was going. He ran over more dogs, finally making contact with his target. He head butted Steele in the chest sending them both flying. They both got up uneasily. Steele was the first to recover and grasp the situation.

"Who the…Cole?" he let out a harmonious laughter. "Hey guys look, the mutt is here and he wats to play." The other dogs joined in on the laughter. Cole felt something at his side and looked back. It was Aleu and Jenna. They were trying to hold him back with no avail.

"Balto help," Jenna said.

The wolf-looking dog came over and tried to pin him but with no luck either. "Dingo, Kodi, Saba…help us," he said already tired from the strain. Three more dogs came and helped pin Cole down. He knew Kodi, but there were two other dogs that looked exactly like him. Probably brother and sister, Cole concluded.

With their combined efforts, they got Cole down. He stopped struggling and relaxed a bit. Steele saw his opportunity.

"When your friends aren't here, your dead," he said spitting on Cole's face.

That was it. Cole had had it. With everything. He gave his last effort and managed to push them off of him. He ran and tackled Steele again, but this time a man came up and put himself in front of Steele.

"Hey who the he…Cole?" he let out a laugh as well. That was the same thing he did when he shot his father. Cole fell back and started to inch his way back. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to say hello." Jenna jumped in front of him putting herself in between the man and Cole. She growled and the man smiled at her. "My, my aren't we feisty," the man said as he went into his coat.

"Jenna, no!" Cole yelled as he pushed her out of the way.

The man took out a whip and threw it down with all the force he could manage on Cole's side. He let out a yelp and fell down the blood flowing from his wound. All of the animals let out a gasp.

The man laughed and walked away. All the attention was on Cole, Jenna came up to him and started to lick his wound. But Cole pushed her away and started to limp towards an alley.

"Cole!" Aleu yelled after him.

He turned and looked at Aleu. He gave one last smile before he collapsed from blood loss.


	3. Past Affiliations

**Hey sorry everyone for the long wait. Family stuff...yeah that stuff that no one wants to deal with :) This is the longest chapter i have ever written, grnated that I have only written one other FF for Wolf's Rain. Hopefully for everyone who actually reads this will enjoy. A lot of dialogue in this chapter, so I hope you like that kind of stuff. **

**Thanks kodiwolf321 for the reviews! I really appreciate it! If**** you are a member PM me about any suggestions you have!**

**Chapter 3: Past Affiliations**

Cole woke up on a soft carpet in the middle of what seemed to be a living room. There was a fireplace, a couch, and a…dog. There was a red and white husky just lying there being pet by a human. The little girl who was petting her dog had red hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a pink, long sleeved shirt that went down to just below her knees. Some mittens were thrown to the side of her.

_How the hell did I get here?_ Cole thought to himself. He tried to get up but there was a soft touch on his shoulder.

The girl who was petting the dog came over and started to run her hand back and forth across Cole's back. It actually felt nice. It felt nice to be loved. The sensation ended when the little girl heard a voice coming from the stairs.

"Rosie! Get away from that animal! What is he even doing in here?" a man said as he picked up Rosie in his arms.

"Dad, let me go. He wasn't going to hurt me! And look what you did. You hurt his feelings," Rosie pleaded.

"Those animals don't have feelings," the man said as he took Rosie upstairs.

Cole had his head low to the ground and his ear pressed against the top of his head. He looked at his paws, and for a second he hated what he was brought into this world as. A hybrid. A beast that all humans will despise. But those thoughts went away when that dog who was being pet by Rosie put her paw on his shoulder.

"Look, Cole, don't listen to a word he says. You're an amazing person, even though I only met you once," she said. Cole looked up and recognized the dog. It was Jenna. The husky smiled reassuringly before pushing a food dish in front of him, "Here, eat this. You look starving."

Cole attacked the food mercilessly; it felt so good to have something other than a fox in his stomach. After he was finished he let out a small belch that made Jenna giggle.

"How long have I been out?" Cole asked.

"Only about nine hours," Jenna replied. Cole had a look of confusion on his brown face. "Cole what's the matter?"

"It's just…I've seen dogs get lashed like that. And they were fine," Cole said.

"Well you were malnourished."

"No, Aleu and I ate a fox earlier," Cole said, as he smelled his wound. It smelled normal, no poisons or anything. Or at least he _hoped_ there were no poisons.

"You ate a what?" Jenna asked.

"Umm, nothing," Cole said as he started for the door.

Jenna was by his side in an instant, "May I come with you?" she asked.

"That'd be great," Cole said with a smile.

The two walked towards what looked like a post office. There were two dogs standing outside, one seemed to be a lot…bigger than some of the fitter dogs he had seen. The other dog had a nervous look on his face. He started to prance around and what seemed to be acting out different scenarios.

"Hey, Cole? Before Kodi gets here, can I say something?" Jenna asked.

At the mention of his name, Cole started a low growl but quickly stopped. "Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's a couple of things. The first is Kodi is normally not like that. I don't know what got into him, he normally takes in str-…um, lost dogs. I am going to talk to him about that little mishap yesterday, but I would really appreciate it if you tried to stay away from him. Just until I have a chance have a talk," Jenna said.

"That would be my pleasure," he said sarcastically.

"And another thing. Cole, thank you," she said nuzzling him. Cole had a look of surprise and shock on his face. "Thank you for bringing Aleu home. I have waited so long to see her again. Did she tell you what happened?" Jenna asked.

"No."

Jenna told him the story of what happened to Aleu and her father. How she had become the leader of a wolf pack. All Cole could do was stare at Jenna. _So Aleu kind of went through the same thing I had to go through. Almost…_Cole thought to himself.

"Umm, no problem Jenna," Cole said.

"Oh, before I forget. Aleu also said something about you being almost as fast as Balto. Maybe even faster. Is that true?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Maybe I can talk to Kodi about you being on his mail team."

"Look, Jenna I don't think that wou-"

"Well I am. And if you don't want a permanent job, there is a race coming up to see who the fastest team is. Maybe you could help them win," she said as she put on her biggest smile. Before Cole could tell her no, she grabbed his arm and walked towards the two dogs near the post office. "Here I want you to meet some dogs."

She took him over to the two dogs Cole had seen before Jenna started to get deep. As he got closer he could hear the brown terrier yelling about how the sled team went missing.

"What if there was a freak blizzard, that came out of nowhere and swallowed them up! Or what if they ran over a lake and drowned! Or what if a pack of wild wolves attacked them and ripped them to shreds!" the terrier kept yelling.

Cole came up behind the terrier and said, "And what would happen if some of the things you say came true?"

The terrier yelped in surprise jumping a significant height. He looked back and saw it was only two dogs, well, one dog and a hybrid. "What would happen? What would happen? The mail wouldn't be delivered!"

"Annnddd?" Cole asked.

"And? And! There is no and! The problem with that is-"

"Mel, why don't we just calm it down. He is new here by the looks of it. What's your name?" the girl dog said.

"This is Cole. Cole, these are Mel and Dipsy," Jenna said.

"Glad to meet you Cole," Dipsy said.

"Yes, very glad. Very glad indeed," Mel said with a nervous look on his face.

"Mel, Cole is supposed to be the fastest dog in Alaska," Jenna said. She looked back at Cole and smiled.

"No, I'm n-"

"You are?!" Mel yelled.

"I said I wasn-"

"Yes, he is," Jenna answered for him. "He might even be able to beat Balto in a race."

"You should go out for the mail team! We all know the mail needs to get here faster!" Mel exclaimed.

Now Cole got it. Jenna knew Mel would say this and she was trying to get him onto the team. He looked at Jenna, "You already said you were going to talk to Kodi. Why include others?"

"To talk some sense into you. It would be a great opportunity for you as well. Maybe, Kodi and you could become friends."

"Right. Because we got a long great the other night," Cole replied sarcastically.

Jenna was about to say something back, but they were interrupted by two brown hybrids walking their way. Balto and Aleu.

"Hey Jenna," Balto said.

"Hi, Balto," Jenna replied as she nuzzled him.

"Hi Cole," Aleu said with a friendly smile.

"Hi…Aleu," he managed.

Balto turned to Cole like he had just walked up on the family, "Cole."

"Balto."

"I heard that you are pretty fast, that you could beat me in a race," Balto said.

"I have heard something like that as well," said Cole as he turned his head towards Jenna.

"Hey, don't look at me."

"I told him, Cole," Aleu said.

"Is this true?" Balto asked.

"I've never raced against you so I can't say."

"Oh, papa you should see him!" Aleu exclaimed. "When we where racing he was ahead of me in seconds! And I think he was jogging!"

"With that type of speed, you should go out for the mail team," Balto said.

"Not another one," Cole sighed.

"Excuse me," Balto said with a look of confusion.

"He has heard that a lot the past…five minutes," Jenna said.

"Well, I think it would be great for you to at least try it out once. Actually, my son is the lead. His name is Kodi."

Cole laughed out loud, "Kodi? A lead? That's great." For some reason he couldn't stop chuckling to himself. Just the thought of Kodi as a lead was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Balto said, a little agitation and confusion in his voice.

"Let's just say Kodi and Cole didn't get off to a great start," Jenna said.

"Oh, you must be that 'arrogant, immature kid' Kodi was talking about yesterday," Balto said.

"Why that litt-" Cole was cut off by the sound of dogs barking in the distance. "Well that's my cue. See you later Jenna. And do you have to tell Kodi?"

"I don't have to, I want to. Where will you be going?" she said.

"I thought I saw a beach, so I'll go for a run. Need to stretch out my legs," Cole replied. "May I ask why?"

"I might send Kodi your way after I'm done talking to him," Jenna said with a smile.

Cole sighed, "Probably should have asked first. Well, that's beside the point. See you guys later. Bye…Aleu."

"Bye Cole," she said with a smile.

With that, Cole walked quickly off towards the beach.

"What's with him? Why does he hate Kodi?" Balto asked.

Jenna explained what happened the previous night and Cole's history. All the while she tried to make excuses for Cole's behavior. She explained that his parents were killed in front of him and how he has no one to go to. Aleu added little details that Jenna would occasionally forget about. Balto seemed intrigued at the strange new dog. He almost thought of himself when he was his age. The days before he became the town hero and won the heart of the most beautiful dog in Nome.

"Hmm, he doesn't sound as bad as Kodi said," Balto finally spoke.

"He isn't a bad guy. He is just a little lonely," Aleu said.

"Sounds like you like him," Balto said nudging his daughter.

"Papa! I do not!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Aleu. Don't lie," he said with an even bigger smile.

"Ugh," Aleu said as she walked towards the beach.

"To be young and in love," Balto said.

"We weren't that different," Jenna replied.

Balto shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled Jenna. The two heard the dog barks get louder and louder every second. Then, all at once, the mail team was outside the front of the post office, unloading the mail. The musher unstrapped the dogs who lazily stretched their legs.

"Ralph, Kirby, Dusty, Kodi. How has it been?" Balto asked.

"Great! Except for Kirby going to fast," Ralph, the muscular Siberian husky, said.

"What was taking so long?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mel reprimanded.

"Somehow that doesn't seem so bad anymore," Dusty whispered to Kirby which made him chuckle.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mel," Dusty said with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the beach? I thought I saw Dingo and Aleu heading that way," Ralph asked.

"Yeah!" they all seemed to reply at once.

"Actually, you guys go ahead. I have to talk with Kodi," Jenna interrupted.

"Kodi's in troubleee," Kirby kidded.

"Shut up," Kodi said with a friendly smile.

"See you later dude," Dusty said as she followed the two guys toward the beach.

"Bye." Kodi said to his friend's backs. "So, mom, dad, what's up?"

"Actually, there is someone I want to talk about," Jenna said.

"Mom, we've been over this. You were there! I don't think there is any more to talk about," Kodi said angrily.

"Kodiak you do not know what Cole has been through. You could have been the bigger dog and walk away."

"From that arrogant dog?"

"Yes, from that arrogant dog," Balto added in.

Kodi angrily sighed, "Are we done talking about what _could_ have happened?"

"No, there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. I have heard that Cole is fast. Really fast. Faster than your father."

"Somehow I doubt that," Kodi said.

"Well, anyways. I want you to consider him to have on you mail-"

"No. no. no," Kodi said.

"Thheeenn, let him help you guys win that big race that's coming up."

"Again, no."

"Just think about it. He's at the beach if you change your mind," Jenna replied.

"I'll go talk to him, but he'll probably say no anyways," Kodi commented as he stormed off towards the beach.

"Balto, go after him. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen," Jenna pleaded.

"You read my mind."

**{{_}}**

Cole started his run on the beach taking it easy at first and then giving it his all. He thought he was fast, but who could beat Balto? He was the fastest dog in Nome! No one has ever beaten him in a race and no one ever will.

"C'mon, you were faster than that the other day. Or were you just showing off?" Cole heard a feminine voice behind him.

"Aleu!" he said startled.

"What? Is there something on me?" Aleu checked herself over. She looked at Cole and she just…stared. He was a very fine looking dog. He was Kodi's size, maybe a little bigger with a bright face. _What the hell am I thinking? I don't like him! Yeah, I don't. I don't like him…_

"Are you alright?" Cole asked.

Aleu looked at his again, his face was filled with concern for her. _Does he…does he like me?_ She flashed back to two days before when they fell on top of each other. The look in his eyes._ No…he was just worried he hurt me. Yeah, yeah he was worried he had hurt me. That's all…_

"Uhh, yeah. I'm…I'm okay."

Cole smiled. Aleu felt something stir deep inside her. She looked at him again, his smile, his body. A warm sensation ran over her body and she shivered a little.

"Aleu, are you sure you're all right?" Cole said noting her shivering.

The trance was broken and she almost felt sorry it had, "I already told you I was. Or are one of your ears broken?"

"Hey lovebirds!" a red and white Siberian husky said as he walked towards them. At first Cole thought it was Kodi, but this dog had a red streak running from his forehead to his nose.

"Shut up, Dingo," Aleu said.

"Is that really the way you are going to treat someone you haven't seen since you were little?" the dog asked.

Dingo came over and nuzzled her. Cole heart dropped. _Were they…lovers? _Cole asked himself.

Aleu looked back at Cole's blank stare and realized they hadn't been introduced. "Cole this is Dingo. Dingo, Cole. He's my brother."

Cole's heart leapt in the air and put on a big grin. _So they weren't lovers. That means I still have a shot at…oh, what the hell am I thinking! She doesn't like me! I'm just some hybrid that accompanied her here. She probably has a crush on someone from her pack._

Her voice jolted her from his thoughts, "Cole? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey Dingo! Aleu!" a loud cheerful voice said from behind them. They turned and found what appeared to be a Siberian husky mixed with a chow chow. There were to huskies behind him, both glowing with glee.

"Hey Kirby! Dusty, Ralph, how are things?" Dingo asked.

"Eh, you know…so-so. Who's this?" Dusty asked smiling a bit more when she saw Cole.

"My name's Cole."

"Cole? That's a pretty cool name," she said.

"Hey look. Dusty has the hots for Cole," Ralph whispered to Kirby making him laugh.

Dusty tackled Ralph and put her nose against his, "What?"

"Aw, lighten up Dusty," the big male said pushing her off. She looked back at Cole with searching eyes. Searching for a flaw. But she found none.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a young voice from behind her, "Mom said I'd find you here."

Cole recognized the face of the husky talking. He growled a bit but dialed it down for Aleu's sake, "Kodi."

"I heard you want to become a mail dog," Kodi said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You heard wrong."

"Well, that's great news!" he said smiling. "Now I don't have to train another rookie." Cole growled but Kodi ignored him and kept talking, "I heard you were fast. Balto fast. But, I don't believe it. You're not that fast."

"He is, Kodi! What's the matter with you anyways?" Aleu butted in.

"Yeah, Kodi. I've never seen you ask like this," Kirby added.

"He's just pissed that I pinned him the other day. Guess he as fast as a lead should be," Cole said through gritted teeth.

Kodi face darkened and he let out a menacing growl, "You wanna try me? Go ahead."

"Kodi," Balto said putting himself between the two dogs. "That's enough."

"Dad, do you hear what he is saying? He is calling you slow," Kodi tried to get his dad to turn on Cole.

"No he is not. Aleu told us, not him," Balto said, his tone firm. He turned to Cole and put on a smirk, "Do you really think you can beat me in a race?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then let's race," he calmly said.

Cole already had so much adrenaline coursing through his veins it might help him a little, "Fine by me. Give me a place and a time."

"How about 5 minutes and Main Street?"

Cole smiled, "This is gonna be fun."

The mail team left with Balto and Dingo but Aleu stayed back with Cole. "Hey, Cole. I just wanted to say…I know that you can beat my dad. I believe in you." She ran off to catch up with the team but Cole just stood there staring at her back.

_I believe in you… _the words stuck in his brain like a tack to a board. He smiled, for a second he thought she liked him. But the moment ended when he heard that venomous voice he hated so much.

"I see someone has a crush on a hybrid," the voice said.

Cole turned and saw Steele, the malamute that he hated with all the fibers in his body. There were some other dogs behind him, most were Siberian huskies but there were some that looked like Kirby. "Steele."

"So, I hear you and ole' Bingo over there are going to race," he said adding a low chuckle.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing actually. I just want to know something…do you really think you can beat him? The hero of Nome?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. But you know he wouldn't have been the hero if you hadn't pussied out and left your team for dea-"

Steele tackled Cole and put his paw on his throat, squeezing it almost to the point of breaking. "I'd be careful of what you say around here for the next few days. See them," Steel gestured towards the dogs behind him, "they're my team. We are staying here for the next few days to participate in the big race. Most of the other dog teams will be here today, they all gather at this Old Mill to chat and tell stories. Meet me there tonight, no friends, just you." He let go of Cole's throat and started to walk away. "Oh, and Cole, I'll be rootin' for you. It's about time someone put Balto in his place."

Cole had a look of confusion as he watched Steele walk with his team towards the houses. _Why does Steele want to meet with me? What does he want to talk about? _

But those questions would have to wait; there was a race in three minutes.

**{{_}}**

Steele was right. There seemed to be three more dog teams on the single street that ran through Nome. He looked around and tried to see if he had seen some of these dogs while on the run from his past. He gasped, he couldn't believe it. A grey Siberian husky was talking to some other dogs but quickly walked away. He stopped when he saw Cole.

"Cole?"

"Jake?"

"Holy shit, dude!" the husky said running up and giving him a friendly punch to the shoulder. "Sasha said you went in this direction!"

"What…what are you doing here?" Cole asked still dumbfounded.

"To find you! I've been looking my whole life for you! And that's no overreaction! Literally, since you left things really started to turn to shit. The head honcho of those people that killed your parents found out that Steele's owner shot your them and fired him. Then, he hired someone else that could care less about us. My parents told me to get out while I still could. And who else left the rest of us?" he said pointing to me.

"Me."

"You're faster than you were as a kid. Good times, huh? Well, except for the whole murder thing."

"Yeah…yeah those were good times." Cole said, remembering the days before his parents shooting.

He used to laugh to himself, thinking that he actually enjoyed being under the musher's control. Jake and Cole had become inseparable since the day they were born. They did everything together. No matter what it was, you could find them together. Both Jake and Cole's parents raised them side by side, they said it would be easier.

"Yeah, it really hit my parents hard when they heard about your situation," Jake said, breaking up Cole's thoughts.

"I could see it," Cole replied. "So…you a sled dog now?"

"What? Hell, no. I asked if I could tag along just until I got here. Are you a sled dog?"

Cole laughed at his friends remarks, "That's probably the stupidest thing you have ever said."

Jake shared in his laughter, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hey, Cole we're ready when you are," Balto said from behind him.

"Uh, be right there Balto."

"Balto?! The Balto?! The same Balto that saved Nome, Balto?! You know him Cole?!" Jake exclaimed.

"What's gotten into you?" Cole asked.

Jake shook Cole hard, "This guy is Balto! Do you have eyes?! I am such a big fan!" Jake dropped Cole and ran up to Balto, his smile the biggest Cole had ever seen.

Balto laughed, "Always great to meet fans. Hey, Cole, I'm ready to race if you are."

"I don't know, after that…experience, I might need a few," Cole said jokingly.

"You are going to race Balto?! _The_ Balto?! Are you mad?" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey, a little support would be nice."

"Can I watch?" Jake asked, not even lending Cole a few helpful comments.

"Anyone is welcomed to watch," Balto said.

"You are truly amazing sir," Jake said bowing.

Cole laughed, tears filling his eyes. He had never seen his friend like this before. Aleu came up behind Balto, "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Balto and Jake walked off together but Aleu held Cole back, "Cole, who is that guy?"

"Who, Jake? He's my old friend from when I was a kid."

"Oh, he seems nice you knew him since you were bo-"

"Hey Cole! Balto's waiting, let's move!" his friend shouted.

Cole sighed, "Well, I guess that's my cue."

"Cole…umm…do well alright?" she managed. She walked off towards Jake and Kodi's mail team but Cole put his paw on her shoulder.

"Aleu…thank you. Thanks for believing in me. It really meant a lot," he said smiling.

She just looked at him for a few moments, but finally managed a half smile, "Cole…I…I-"

"Hey you two, the race is about to start! You guys can make out later!" Jake yelled.

"I'm sorry about him," Cole said.

"No, he's right. Let's talk later, alright?"

"I'd like that."

The duo walked towards the crowd of gathering dogs but Cole stopped in his tracks when he saw Steele and those dogs that were with him at the beach. Steele had a big grin on his face as he looked at Cole. Instead of rage which he was waiting for, all Cole had was confusion. _Why did he hate Balto so much? I mean, not that stealing the fame of saving Nome was bad. But it wasn't I'll-kill-you-if-I-see-you-again bad._

"Cole, don't pay any attention to him. Steele is dangerous. He wants you to get angry at him, he needs an excuse to put you in your place," Aleu said beside him.

"Huh…what…uhh, yeah. Yeah I know," he said still wandering in his mind.

He made it over to the starting line and watched Balto stretch out his legs. After a quick shake of his body Balto gave a nod to a goose, "Alright, Boris. We're ready."

"Let's get this over with," he said as he walked in front of them.

"Alright…on your mark…get set…GO!" he yelled.

Cole and Balto were off, running at incredible speeds. Cole got ahead of Balto by a snout's length, but Balto quickly gained on him.

_This guy's good, _Cole thought to himself.

He pushed even harder finally getting ahead of Balto by a head, then his tail could almost touch Balto's nose, and finally he was ahead of him by one body length. He kept pushing, trying not to give Balto any chance of gaining on him. They turned a corner and Cole skillfully executed a slide which ended with him getting even farther ahead.

The finish line was in view. Only a few more seconds and…

Something touched Cole's tail. He glanced back.

_Damnit, _Cole thought to himself.

Balto was closing in on him…and fast. _I'll be damned if he wins._

Cole didn't know if he had any more speed left in him, but it wouldn't hurt to try. He sped up even more, finally gaining another body length between him and Balto. He crossed the finish line and stopped like a sled dog would.

He was panting uncontrollably.

"Holy…holy shit…" he managed.

"Cole I knew you could do it," Aleu said running up to him with a huge grin.

"Than…thanks."

Balto came up, panting as well, "I guess Aleu wasn't kidding. Thought I had you at the end, who knew you had more left in you."

Cole managed a grin. He looked at Kodi who had a look of confusion. "Hey, where did you learn how to stop like that? They never taught that to us back at home," Jake inquired.

"Oh, you know. I'm faster than I was as a kid. Remember?" Cole said with a smile.

Jake chuckled a little, "Shut up."

"Hey, later on you should come to the Old Mill. I would really like to hear the stories about your travels," Balto said.

At the mention of the Old Mill, Cole's expression darkened. He looked over Balto's shoulder and saw Steele. He had a wild grin on his face, it was as if he beat Balto in a race himself. He turned to Cole and mouthed the words **'See you tonight'**. He walked off with his team, all of them laughing.

Balto's gaze followed Cole's, "Don't pay them any attention. That's all they want. But besides that, am I going to see you tonight?"

If attention was what Steele wanted, that's what he was going to get. "Already there," Cole said.

"Great! Well, Jenna, I need to rest up before we leave for the Mill," Balto said nuzzling his mate.

"Alright, you can stay at Rosie's," Jenna said. "Nice job Cole. I knew you had it in you."

The two walked off, leaving the mail team, Cole, Jake and Aleu. Ralph, Dusty, and Kirby pushed pat kodi and Jake, "Wow dude! You were amazing!"

"Yeah, at first you were fast! But then, you were even faster!"

"That was just…wow!"

Cole laughed, "Thanks. Hey listen, Jake. You wanna take a walk. Catch up?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I come to the Old Mill? I don't know if you need an invite or anything," he replied.

"Well how would I know? I've been here for two days," Cole said.

"Any dog is welcomed to come," Dusty answered.

"Oh, cool! I can talk with Balto some more," Jake said.

Cole sighed. He turned to Aleu, "Will I see you there?"

"Yeah. I go there with my parents."

"Who are your parents?" Jake asked.

"Balto and Jenna."

"Balto has kids?"

"Uhh, yeah," she said a little suspicious.

"Hey, bro. You're kinda acting a little weird," Cole said.

"No, it's just. You never really think about what a hero's life is oustide of being a hero, you know?"

"No, not really," Cole said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Jake said as he gave Cole a friendly punch in the arm.

"C'mon, it's gettng late and i owuld really like to talk before we go to the Mill," Cole said.

"You're probably right," Jake said. the two said their goodbyes and walked off.

**{{_}}**

Cole and Jake talkde for two hours about what they had been through and what they had seen. It was pretty much the same because Jake was like a shadow. Following Cole's every move until he reached him. They had met almost the same people and been to most of the same places.

Cole left out some parts of his journey because it was too soon. Too soon for anyone to know, not even his best friend.

Cole said he needed a little rest and that Jake should meet with the others.

"You sure man?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Cole said.

Once Jake left, Cole started to dig a small 'igloo' if you could call it that. On one of his stops, he met some sled dogs that taught him how to sleep in the Alaskan temperatures. A dogs body warmth is what kept them warm, because the mushers don't normally keep a fire going just for the dogs.

Once Cole was done with the digging, he laid in his little coccon and tried to sleep. But his mind was racing with answers about Steele and their little encounter at the beach.

_'It's about time someone put Balto in his place'_

_'I'd be careful of what you say around here fo the next few days'_

Finally, the time had arrived. The sun had just lowered into the distance and the only ilumination was the lamps of the humans hung on their porches. That and the Old Mill. It was lit up like a christmas tree and dogs were walking in and out every second. The number of sled teams in Nome had trpiled maybe even quadrupled since this afternoon. How he was going to find Steele with all these look alikes was going to be near to impossible. Or so Cole thought, before he heard that voice he always dreaded.

"I see someone can follow directions like a good dog," Steele said. He had two of his dogs with him, one a little smaller than the other. Both were huskies, both gray. They looked to strong to face together and with Steele around, he'd be dead before he could put one paw in front of his body.

"Let's skip the sarcasm and get straig-"

"C'mon Cole, it's chilly out here. Let's go inside."

**{{_}}**

"Hey Balto!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hi Jake. What's up?" Balto replied.

"Nothing much. Cole should be here in a bit. He told me to go ahead and come without him, he was feeling a bit tired after the race."

"Yeah, I agree with him. Here let me introduce to my family," Balto said bringing Jake over to the waiting dogs. "Jenna, this is Jake. Jake, Jenna. She's my wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jake said.

"You're Cole's friend, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we go way back. We were raised together."

"So you could tell us how he really is like?" she prodded.

"Uh, yeah...why?" Jake said with a confused tone.

"It's just, he acts-"

"Like an arrogant, immature kid," Kodi interrupted.

"And this is my son, Kodi," Balto said with a sigh.

"Oh, so you're Kodi. I don't see what Cole was talking about, you don't seem that bad," Jake said.

"What exactly did he say?" Kodi asked.

"He said-"

"You don't need to answer that," Jenna cut in.

Kod's mail team came up behind the talking dogs, smles glowing on their faces.

"Jake this is the mail team of our town here. That is Ralph, Kirby, Dusty, Rocky, and Nanook. Guys, Jake," Balto introduced. "Oh, and this is my son, Dingo. And my two daughters, Saba and Aleu."

"I believe we've met," Aleu said.

"Well, I haven't met him yet. Jake, is it?" Saba said with a flirty smile.

Heat rushed to Jake's face, "Um...hi."

"Hey, Jake. i think I saw you and cole talking earlier," Dingo added.

"Yeah. We were catching up on...well, everything," Jake said. Now all the dogs were talking and having fun. There were some water bowls brought around as refreshment. Aleu, started the stories by telling the others of her days as pack leader.

Balto looked up and saw Cole walk in with Steele and two other dogs. Steele was leading with the gray huskies following on Coles rear. They sat down near the far left wall, one of the dogs taking a seat behind Cole and the other sitting to his right. All his escape roots were cut off.

_What the hell are you doing Cole..._

**{{_}}**

"So, I see you are a bit tired from your race with Bingo over there," Steele said gesturing towards the wolf dog now staring at him. He returned Balto's gaze with a look of concern on his face. Balto started to get up from the place he was sitting.

"Tell him to sit down," Steele said.

Cole shook his head and mouthed the words **'S****tay'**. Balto did as he was told but kept lookingup at them.

"So, Cole, how's the life of a hybrid?" Steele asked.

"What the hell do you want, Steele."

"Don't be like that Cole. I really wanted to just talk. As friends," he added a chuckle.

"You know as well as I, we will never be friends."

Steele laughed at him, "Oh Cole. You used to be the friendliest dog...well wolf-dog. What happened?"

"Is that really a good question to ask?"

"I do believe..." Cole wasn't foucusing on Steele. A gray husky was holding a water bowl in his mouth. If he could just trip that husky and splash the water on Steele's team mate, he might be able to get out of here.

"I wouldn't think about it Cole," Steele said as if reading his mind. "I wouldn't want balto's daughter to meet some of my friends."

Cole's expression changed from confusion to rage. He turned to face Steele, who had an evil grin on his face. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I. I mean, I _did _watch as your parents died in front of you. What's the difference?" Steele replied. Cole was in total shock at what he was listening to. "Be careful of what you do, these next few days. You never know if I could ...disaprove of something you did. And with that final note, go be with your friends. There is one more surprise left for you."

He and the two huskies walked out of the Old Mill, smiling with victory.

Cole looked back at Balto, whose gaze was following Steele out of the door. He got up and apporached Cole.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing. He was just welcoming me," Cole said.

"Well, why don't you come talk with us."

"Alright," he said half thinking.

The two walked back over to the family. "Hi, Cole," Aleu said.

"Hey Aleu. Hello everyone."

"Some race today. Who knew there was a dog out there that could beat Balto!" Ralph said.

"Yeah, Cole. You should definetly go out for the mail team!" Dusty exclaimed.

Cole watched as Kodi's expression go from calm and collective, to nervous.

"Yeah, we would love to have you on the team. Isn't that right guys?" Kirby asked.

All th edogs except for Kodi agreed, "I don't know. He is inexperienced. And we would have to train him. Just doesn't seem worth it."

"You would be amazed of how much i know about pulling a sled," Cole said getting everyones attention.

"You were a sled dog?" Jenna asked.

"If you could call it that."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jake asked.

"It's a sore subject."

"You wanna tell us?" Kodi prodded.

"Not really. Story for another time I guess."

"Well maye you could tell them about that balck and white Siberian husky who won your heart," a femeine voice said from behind them.

A girl dog was standing there, she was a black and white husky. She looked like she had given birth, her hips were wider, like Jenna's.

His memory clicked, this was the dog from Bear Creek.

"Chloe..." the name rolled off his tongue.

"So, you do remember me," Chloe said smiling. She walked up to Cole and started to circle him. She squeezed inbetween his front leg so it looked like he put his arm around her shoulder. Cole backed up.

"Chloe...you- you're dead," he said.

"Do I look dead? My last appearance was a little off putting bu-"

"You had a bullet in your gut," Cole said.

"_But _I have healed...sort of. I just can't go on those runs we used todo everyday."

"How...how the hell?"

"Ugh, what happened to you Cole? The Cole I knew wuld be making a cute sarcastic comment by now," she said following Cole. He backed into a wall and now Chloe was right in his face.

"How did you survive?" Cole asked.

"Mr. Holland found me and took me to a doctor."

Cole gasped. That name. Mr. Holland. the name he used to look forward to hearing.

"He...he's alive?"

"It turns out a gorgeous husky saved him from the lake," Chloe said as she pointed to herself.

"You saved him?"

"Yes, Cole. Didn't I already say that? He's the one who brought me here. Well, him and Steele."

"Steele?" Cole asked with a venom.

"Yeah, him and his owner. They brought us here with his sled team."

"Us? You men he's here?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to say hello? You know, fo the old times. When it was the three of us," she said.

"Maybe tomorrow. But now, I'm here with them," Cole said pointing to the dogs that were staring st the two. "i couldn't just leave."

"Well, then why don't you introduce me?" Chloe said.

"Uh, alright." They walked back overe to the curious dogs and Cole introduced Chloe to everyone.

"So you guys were, in love?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, we were the cutest couple," Chloe said brushing her tail under Cole's chin, sending shivers down his spine.

"Were?" Balto asked.

"I was kind of shot," Chloe replied, lifting up her front right leg so everyone could see the scar.

Everyone was in a shock the rest of the night. The mail team turned in early because they had to run tomorrow, even though they had a day off. Balto, Jenna, Dingo and Aleu went back to Balto's ship to catch up on some things. Saba told Jake she wantde to talk with him about something, leaving Chloe and Cole alone.

"Hey, you wanna go to the beach? I heard it is lovely at night," Chloe said sitting next to Cole, putting her paw over his.

"That sounds...nice," he said with a smile. They walked off towards the beach, each thinking about all the time they had lost with each other.


	4. A Kiss To Remember

**Sorry for my lateness. I had so much homework, but surprisingly got it done pretty fast. Man, I wish school was over...that and the fact that if I start listening to music while I'm writing I either zone out or focus better. This time...it was zoning out.**

**Also, just a heads up, I'm going to go back into Chapters 1-3 (mostly 1) and edit some things because I think they need a lot of work.**

**Well, here it is. This is more of an Aleu and Cole kinda chapter.**

**Chapter 4: A Kiss to Remember**

Aleu tossed and turned in the darkness of the deck of her fathers boat. The cold air of the midnight breeze chilled her bones. She picked up her head and looked at Balto and Jenna, happily sleeping together. Jenna would come sleep with Balto about once a week, or so she was told. Aleu had been gone for a pretty long time.

Aleu always looked at her mother and envied her. She had a loving husband and lifelong partner. Everytime she thought about it, she couldnt sleep. But tonight, Aleu's mind was racing with different thoughts. Questions and all about one thing. Cole. And that Chloe character.

What was her story? Is she Cole's mate? Did she give birth to his-

She couldn't manage the last question. She let out a deep, broken sigh. Her eyes started to burn from the lack of tears she couldn't produce. Her heart seemed to beat slowly and sorrowfully, using up more of energy than it should have.

Aleu stood up and slowly walked over to the bow. The cool air seemed to suck out her energy like a succubus steals a soul. She always was thankful her fur was thicker than the average dogs.

She jumped up on a pile of wood placed right near the side of the boat. Aleu sat down and stared up at the sky. The aurora borealis was out now a days, casting multi colored lights throughout Alaska. The white stars only added to the glamore of the already beautiful night.

The sight of the stars in the black sky always seemed to calm her down. The mist around her thoughts would clear and always show her the way she was supposed to go. And now, looking up at the shimmering stars all she could think about was Cole.

She closed her eyes and brought her head to her left, holding it low. Again, she let out a depressing sigh.

She opened her eyes and Cole was just sitting there on the beach. Looking up at the stars as well, thinking.

_Don't do it Aleu. C'mon, just stay here. Don't get any ideas. _But she was already walking towards the ramp that led down to the beach.

**{{_}}**

Aleu's heart seemed to rise into her throat, constricitng her breathing. Slowly and cautiaoulsy, she walled up behind Cole, careful to not make a sound. For a moment, her ehes seemed to be locked on her target like a hungy Grizzly. Oh how she would love to be inder thos protective arms of his! She cleared her throat.

Cole jumped a couple inches off the ground. He turned and saw that it was the wolf-dog he could never get out of his mind, "Oh, Aleu. Hi."

"Hi. Um, you don't mind if I...sit with you?" she asked.

"Not at all." She took her place next to him and they both looked up at the stars. "Their magical, aren't they?"

"Yeah they are. They have a way of clearing your mind, right?"

"Exactly."

They sat in silence for a little bit before Aleu just couldn't take it anymore, "Cole? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, turning his head so he could see her eyes.

"Who's that Chloe girl? You guys looked to be more than friends."

"Chloe and me-"

"Chloe and I," Aleu corrected.

"Choe and I were...we were lovers."

It could have been a bullet to the stomach, but that could not compare to the pain she was feeling now.

"Lovers?"

"Yeah. We were young and stupid, we didn't know what we were doing. But I do know now, that that was not real love. That was idiots being idiotic," he explained. "I met her in a small town, Bear Creek. Have you heard of it?"

"No, can't say that I have," she replied.

"Most people don't. Well, anyways. I met her and a man-"

"Mr. Holland," Aleu guessed.

"Yeah, Chloe had been traveling with him for a long time, that they were inseprable. Until she met me. I stopped in from another town who didn't really like wolf-dogs too much and I had a really nasty limp. And when she found me she felt bad for me and immediately got Mr. Holland, who tended to my wounds. As I was recovering, Chloe and I started to have feeling for each other."

Aleu intently listened to Cole's story. it was actually quite nice that he was confiding to her. She looked at Cole talking about his past and sort of wandered off into a day dream. She started to wonder what kind of "feelings" they had for each other. Finally, she realized what she was doing and started to listen to Cole again.

"...I was on a sled team, if you could call it that."

"Is that how you learned how to stop? Like what you did in the race against my father?" she asked.

"Yep. But they didn't exactly like a hybrid along side them. It was like torture. Chloe and Holland were the only people who told them off every time they would make fun of me."

"So why did you run away from Mr. Holland?" Aleu asked. "I mean, it sounds like he was a pretty good guy. And Chloe was there, I mean you guys were in love right?"

Cole let out a big sigh, his head dropped in despair. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering, "One day, we were all on a lake, frozen over. The team was half way over when the ice crumbled beneath us. I was running next to Holland, and he was telling me of all the dogs that had been lost out there. A second later the sled went in the water. I jumped out of the way and Holland gripped the edge of the hole. The dogs...the dogs all went under. The sled. It pulled at their straps, taking them under. I tried to pull Holland up out of the water...but the ice started to break around me as well. So he told me to run and save myself. He always liked to put his dogs safety above himself."

Aleu put her paw on Cole's shoulder reassuringly, "Oh, Cole...I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

Cole looked up at the midnight sky again, his eyes were gleaming from the reflection of the stars off of his tears, "Thanks Aleu."

He placed his tail over Aleu's, sending a rush of energy over her body. It felt like here was a someone in her chest, pushing and pounding on her body. She subconciously stopped breathing, her heart seemed to take up all the space in her body. She shivered from the rush of all the feelings she was having.

Cole looked down at her, noticing her shivering, "Aleu, are you alright?"

"Uh...uh, yeah. Just a little cold. That's all," she replied softly.

"I can fix that."

He inched closer to her, putting himself right next to her side. Cole let his body warmth wash over her, cleansing her loneliness. Their fur rubbed up against each other in the soft breeze of the wintry night.

His body near her own only seemed to make her shiver more. Her mind was criss-crossing all over the place. Going from one thought to another not even focusing on anything, but Cole.

"And here I thought you would be used to the cold. You are half wolf right?" Cile remarked.

"Very funny," she snorted. "It isn't really that cold out here."

"Than why are you shivering?" he asked for the second time.

"I'm...I'm just thinking about...stuff," she replied.

"What kind of stuff?" he prodded.

"Can't we just drop it at 'stuff'?" she asked.

"If I can tell you things about myself, then you can tell me things about you," Cole concluded.

"I'm just thinking about...ugh, do we really new to do this?" Aleu asked, a little annoyed.

"Yes, we do. It'd be nice to hear what is going on in that pretty little head of yours," Cole said looking at her. He gave a reassuring smile, that made the sensation come back to Aleu.

"I was thinking about...about the time I ran away from home," she lied.

"Maybe you could tell me about that?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, alright."

As she told Cole the story of how she found out that she was half wolf. Starting with the hunter in the woods almost shooting her, then going to the night when Balto finally told her she was a hybrid. All throughout the story Cole couldn't help but feel thsome wasn't alone. That he had someone who had been through the same crap he had been through. Almost...

"And that's how I found the wolf pack," Aleu finished.

"Must've been rough. All alone. No one to help or turn to," Cole said.

"You should know," she retorted.

He gave a low chuckle, "Yeah."

"But, you are right. One hundred percent, right. I would always have my dad to help me with my problems. Even if it was just fighting with my brothers and sisters," she gave a small laugh. Cole closed his eyes and laughed heartily.

Aleu looked at him laughing, and she couldn't help but stare. Cole opened his eyes and and returned the stare. He smiled and she smiled back.

He leaned in, closing his eyes. He planted his lips on Aleu's and gently kissed her. Sparks flashed through her body like out of control fireworks. She closed her eyes as well and returned the kiss but with much more force than Cole thought she would give. The moment seemed to last for hours, and neither of them objected.

He brought his head back away from Aleu, ending the kiss. Cole smiled but it quickly went away. He stood up and quickly started to pace back and forth.

"Cole? What's the matter?" Aleu asked.

"I shouldn't have done that. I put you in danger," Cole said.

"Cole...you're really freaking me out."

"No, no, no, don't be. I won't let anything happen to you," he put his paw on her shoulder.

She let a big smile spread onto her face, "I think you are insane." She turnde and let her tail slide under Cole's chin.

He laughed, "You're probably right."

"And you know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think, you need some rest. Maybe you could come back to my father's boat. You know 'protect' me," she walked over to Cole's side. "What do you say?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Aleu...I don't know."

She stamped her paw on the soft snow, "Hey. You are the one that kissed me, remember?"

Cole sighed, but put on his best smile, "I guess you are right."

"Of course I am. I mean I am a-"

"Grammar Nazi?" Cole interrupted.

Aleu pnched him in the arm, "Idiot."

**{{_}}**

Jenna stood up wearily, carefully as not to wake Balto. She looked down at him and smiled. Her heart seemed complete when she looked at him. It seemed like nothing could go wrong when he was around. Even if it did, Balto would protect her.

She only wished Aleu and Saba could feel the same way as she and Balto felt about each other.

Jenna stretched her front legs, then her back. She shook off her coat which sort of felt like a cleansing. She walked out of the captain quarters and looked out at the beach. She thought she saw dogs put there, but who would be out there at this time of night?

She rubbed her eyes just in case she was seeing things. But her eye's were not deceiving her. There were two dogs out there, they seemed to be talking. Two brown dogs. Two brown wolf-dogs.

_Aleu and Cole..._ Jenna concluded.

She was so curious to find out what they were talking about, but there was no sneaking up on them. Theye were out in the open.

Jenna saw Cole move closer to Aleu, and saw him look back up at the stars. Aleu seemed to really like the interaction she was having with him.

"I knew it!" she said out loud.

They started to talk some more and then...Jenna gasped. Cole placed his lips on Aleu's and they were...

"Kissing!" Jenna yelled.

She quickly covered her mouth with both of her paws, but the tow didn't seem to hear her.

"Hmm, what? What's going on?" Balto asked tiringly.

"What? Uh, nothing. Nothing's going on. Why would you think that?" Jenna said nervously. She didn't know how balto would react if he saw Cole kisisng his daughter.

"Alright what's going on-" He stared at Aleu and Cole making out on the beach. "What the-"

"Balto leave them alone. They're in love," Jenna pleaded.

"Who kissed who?" Balto asked, his face expressionless.

Jenna sighed. Even if she lied, he would know, "Cole kissed Aleu."

They both looked over and saw Aleu gesture towards the boat. Cole shook his head and Aleu placed herself by his side. She punched him in the arm and then kissed him on the cheeck. They started to move towards Balto and Jenna.

"Aleu is inviting him to sleep with her!?" Balto asked.

"Balto, stop! They like each other! What's wrong with that? Remember the first time we fell in love?"

"Yeah, but you never invited me to sleep with you," Balto retorted.

Jenna chuckled a little, "That's because it wasn't mating season."

Balto blushed. "You're so funny."

"Shh, here they come," Jenna said.

"So you fought a bear?" they heard Cole ask.

"Yeah, when I ran away," she replied, sounding proud. "What has you fought?"

"Oh you know...your brother," Cole laughed.

Aleu shared in his laughter, "And don't forget about that buck you hunted on that island where I first met you."

"Oh yeah. That was something, huh? I mean I can't even remember killing it!"

Aleu laughed, "Yeah, remember? The wind would change and you would scare the-"

She stopped and saw her father staring at them, "Welcome back."

"How long-"

"Long enough," he said, stealing a glance at Cole.

Aleu stamped her paw on the solid wood floor of the boat, "Papa! I'm not a little pup anymore! I can make my own decisions!"

"Balto, lay off them for now alright? Maybe we can discuss this some other time? I mean look at Cole, he looks like he could fall asleep at any moment," Jenna pleaded.

Balt sighed, "Fine. But tomorrow me and you ate going to have a talk."

"Whatever," Aleu replied.

Aleu shoved past her dad and took her spot in the captain quarters. Coke just stood in the same spot he had been for the last two minutes. He kept looking from Balto to Jenna, then back to Balto.

"Well, come in," Jenna said.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Cole said waking around Balto.

Jenna pulled Balto over to the bow of the boat, "What is the matter with you!?"

"With me? Aleu shouldn't just be picking up guys and bringing them home!" Balto said.

"It's not like they are going to do anything," Jenna said.

Balto sighed, "Alright. You are right. There, happy?"

She kissed him on the cheek sending a smile to his face, "Yes."

They walked over to Balto's blanket that he had since he wa a pup. Jenna and Balto stopped to look at Cole and Aleu, sleeping side by side.

They both had a smile on their faces. "Look at them. They look so cute together," Jenna remarked.

Balto chuckled, "Well...they do look peaceful."

"See, there you go!"

"And it wouldn't hurt to have some grandchildren," Balto said, adding a small smile.

"Now, there is the hybrid I love," Jenna said laying down next to Balto.

"Night, Jen," Balto said.

She yawned, "Night."

**{{_}}**

Cole opened his eyes dreamily. He let out a huge yawn and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. He stood up and felt the hard wood flooring under him. It was all coming back to him. The beach, Aleu, them talking...the kiss. Then he remembered Aleu inviting him to stay at her father's boat for the night.

He looked down at the sleeping wolf-dog beside him and gave her a careful nudge with his snout. She stirred and blinked her eyes open. Aleu looked up at Cole and gave a tiring smile, "Morning."

"Good night sleep?" Cole asked.

"You could say that," she stood up and stretched and gave a quick shake of her body. "Where is mama and papa?"

Cole looked behind him at the now empty blanket, "I don't know, I just woke up."

"Morning you two! Breakfast!" Jenna exclamined as she and Balto brought four dog bowls filled with food.

"Hi Jenna."

"Hi mama."

"You guys look like you got a good nights rest," Balto said.

"Yeah, one of the best," Cole replied.

Aleu gave a small chuckle, "Yeah."

Balto and his mate placed the food bowls in a circle. "Alright, eat up everyone!" Jenna exclaimed.

Cole attacked his food mercilisly, causing everyone to stop and stare. He looked up some food hanging from his muzzle, "What?"

Aleu pointed to her chin, gesturing for Cole to clean up his mouth. He lick his face and continued to eat.

"Cole? When was the last time you ate?" Jenna asked.

"Um...when I woke up in your house," he replied, bringing his head up out of the bowl for only a second.

"Cole! You have to eat! You can't just wait for people to bring it to you!" Aleu exclaimed.

"I know, just a lot on my mind, you know? Haven't really had time to eat," he said. All of them started to eat, stealing a glance at Cole's appetite once in a while.

Cole's ears perked up. Footsteps. Quiet and careful as not to interupt their dining. Cole turned and found a muscular, Malamute standing above him. "Well, I see someone made friends."

Everyone turned to face Steele as he smiled evily at them. Balto, Jenna, and Cole all simutaniously growled at him, making him laugh.

"What do you want?" Balto asked.

"Oh nothing really...just a chat with your little half-breed friend here," Steele said pointing to Cole.

"I'm busy," Cole said through gritted teeth.

"You know what? You're right. I should have never butted in on your breakfast," Steele said turning away. "Oh, but before I forget. Balto, tell your son Kodi that he better be ready to lose the race tomorrow."

"You shouldn't underestimate him, Steele. He is capapble of more than you know," Balto said with a venom.

"Haven't I heard that one before," Steele said looking at Cole. "See you tonight."

Steele turned around and looked back at Cole one last time, "Don't forget our little deal." He looked at Aleu and laughed. He walked off and went to rejoin his awaiting team.

"What deal?" Balto asked.

"Nothing," Cole replied.

"Cole, what deal?" Aleu asked.

"It's nothing alright," Cole said.

"No it is not alright! Last night weren't you the one who said we have to share?" Aleu said, annoyed.

"That has nothing to do with this. I can't tell you. End of story."

"Why did he look at Aleu when he said 'Don't forget our little deal'?" Balto asked.

"I don't know," Cole said.

Aleu walked up to face Cole, nose to nose. "Last night, you said 'I put you in danger.' You were talking about Steele, weren't you?" Aleu concluded.

Cole returned her gaze. Balto raised his voice to make himself heard, "Cole, did you put my daughter in danger?"

"It's complicated, okay?" he replied.

"Cole," Aleu's voice was stern and demanding.

"Fine."

Cole told them about Steele and how he threatened to hurt Aleu if Cole did anything he didn't 'Approve of.'

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Balto would constantly stare at Cole. He would just ask himself why would Cole do such a thing?

"Cole? Cole, you there!?" they heard a female voice call out.

Cole picked his head up, "Chloe? Chloe, I'm in here!"

A black and white Siberian husky walked onto the boat, "Finally I found you. Jake said you were on the beach somewhere. C'mon, Mr. Holland is waiting."

"Holland..." Cole whispered.

Chloe sensed his concern, "Cole he isn't mad at you. He is really excited to see you. I mean you were his favorite."

"How do you know that?" Cole asked.

"He told me."

"How did he know I was here?"

"Steele's owner told him you were here last night. He didn't sound too happy that you were here and considering the sutuation-"

"Yes, I know. Can we go now?" Cole inpatiently asked.

"What's the rush?" Chloe asked.

"Steele left about five minutes ago."

"Oh, I don't know what your problem is. He is kinda cute," Chloe said, smiling.

"You know exactly what my problem is," Cole said.

"Maybe it's time to put that behind you. I mean, how long ago was that?"

Cole stamped his foot on the ground, hard enough to shake all the food bowls behind him. "You have no idea what it is to lose your parents right in front of your face."

"Alright, calm it down there. I think it's time to go see Holland," Chloe said.

They walked off together Chloe leading the way. Balto turned to face Aleu and Jenna, "Now it's time to have that talk."

**{{_}}**

Cole walked behind Chloe looking at the buildings that were now on each side of him. They were tall, but the structure that stood out the most was the church. It rose in the air higher than any other building in the whole town. The stained glass gleamed from the morning sun, cascading rainbows on the ground before it.

Chloe abruptly stopped, causing Cole to run into her butt. "Having fun back there?" she asked.

He gave a mock laugh, "So how much longer is it, sweet cheeks?"

"We're here," she said pointing to a building.

Cole looked at the sign, "A bar? Chloe we can't go in there. Humans only."

"I've seen dogs go in with their masters before," Chloe retorted.

Cole pointed to himself, "If you haven't noticed. I am not a dog."

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Holland won't let anything happen to you," Chloe comforted.

"I hope you are right."

The duo walked into the bar, which was warmer than the cool outside. The smell of alcohol was sickening, especially to a dog. The humans didn't even seem to notice te aroma surrounding them. There were seven tables each packed with people and their dogs. The bar had a counter that overlooked the bartender pooring the drinks for everyone.

"He's right there," Chloe said pointing to a man at the end of the counter talking to another musher. He looked exactly like Cole had remembered him.

Mr. Holland had a mushers hat covering his midnight black hair. His eye's were a calming blue that looked like the waters of the ocean. He had on a brown coat and matching brown pants. His feet were covered with his famous brown boots that he always wore.

As they were walking, Cole got more attention than he would have liked. Mushers would stop drinking and story telling to look and point at him.

"What the hell is that?"

"Is that Balto?"

"No, that ain't Balto."

"Who's dog is that?"

"That isn't a dog."

"A wolf?"

"A hybrid."

Cole looked around and saw most of the eye's on him. He stopped and looked at the dogs sitting at the feet of their masters. They were also sharing in their owners curiosity. Cole felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Chloe. "You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah."

They started their walk again. Holland looked even closer than he ever had to Cole. But now it wasn't Holland who he was looking at. It was the musher who he was talking to, that Cole was looking at.

That was Kodi's musher, Mr. Simpson. Cole had seen him feeding the dog mail team. He was wearing the same clothes as Mr. Holland but Mr. Simpson's skin was tanner than his. Simpson's hair could also be seen from the brim of his hat.

Chloe came up to the chatting pair quietly, barking to get his attention. He looked down and saw Chloe looking up at him cheerfully. "Chloe! I was wondering where you went! Who have you brought with yo-" Mr. Holland recognized the hybrid right got out of his seat at the counter and bent over to get a better look at Cole.

"Cole?" he asked the hybrid. Cole licked his hand lke he used to. He brought his tongue back into his mouth from the taste of alcohol.

"Cole! Oh how I've missed you!" Holland yellde as he threw his arms around Cole. His hug was like a Grizzly was siting on Cole's chest. He barked in reply and started to squirm. "Oh, sorry. It's just it's been so long! The last time I saw you...the lake."

He saw cole drop his head in reply. "Oh, Cole it wasn't your fault. I told you to run. You did exactly what i told you to do. You always were an obedient dog."

The word struck him._ Dog..._ he had never been called that before. It was always 'hybrid', 'half breed', 'freak', 'wolf-dog', and many more. Horeally always acted like he really liked Cole, but never called him a dog.

Cole looked up at Holland, studying his face. All that shown was happiness and pleasure. His smile was radiant, it looked like a half-moon upside down. Cole nuzzled his previous masters face, adding to the smile.

Holland turned to Mr. Simpson and pointed to Chloe, "Hey, do you mind watching her for a bit?"

"No problem, oh and since that dog is yours, maybe he can stay with the rest of my team?" Simpson offered.

"Are you staying with anyone, boy?" Holland asked Cole.

Cole was about to shake his head yes, but he remembered what happened this morning. He couldn't go back to Aleu and put her in danger. He looked up at Holland and shook his head no.

When they were a team, months and months back, Mr. Holland had a way of understanding what Cole was thinking. Even if it was just a small shake of the head or just Cole staring, Holland would always knew.

"He isn't staying anywhere, that'd be great. You are a true friend," Mr. Holland said shaking Simpsons hand.

"You would do the same. C'mon Chloe, let's go to the boiler room, my team is waiting for me," Mr. Simpson said.

"Bye Cole," Chloe whispered as she walkde by.

"See ya later, Chloe," Cole replied. He and Mr. Holland wathced as they left the bar.

"Alright, boy. Let's go for a walk."

**{{_}}**

"Papa, he isn't that bad of a guy. The other day you really liked him!" Aleu exclaimed. Balto, Aleu, Boris and Jenna were sitting on the bow of the boat in the mid-morning sun. They sat in a circle, each trying to get a turn at speaking. Which was proving dificult with Balto and Aleu's now heated argument.

"The other day he wasn't kissing you and putting you in danger!" Balto argued.

"C'mon papa! I can take care of myself! So he kissed me, I really lov-" she stopped short, the last word seemed to catch in her throat.

"You...what?" Jenna asked.

"I really like him, alright? He is one of the coolest, sweetest guys I know. And another thing I know, is that he would do anything for me. At any cost," Aleu said.

"How do you know that?" Balto asked.

"His eyes."

"His eyes? So you mean to tell me that you know that he would do anything for you? No matter what the cost? And you saw this through his eyes?" Balto asked.

"I can read him, he is like a book to me. I know when he is lying and when he is telling the truth. You have to trust me, papa," Aleu said looking deep into her father's eyes.

"I do trust you Aleu. I just don't like the fact of you in any sort of danger," Balto said, relaxing a bit.

Aleu walked over and nuzzled Balto, "I love you too dad. So, are you going to be okay with this?"

"Okay, is a very strong word Aleu," Balto said smiling.

"This is so good to see! My two favorite wolves making up!" Boris exclaimed, clapping his wings togther.

"So, are you going to go to him?" Jenna asked.

"No, he is meating with this guy named Holland. He used to be Cole's master," Aleu replied.

"Cole had a master?" Jenna asked, confused.

"Yeah...well if you could call it that. It was more of a life long friendship kinda thing. He's the one who taught Cole the ropes about sledding."

"He was on a sled team?" Balto asked.

"Well...kinda. Every dog on the team made fun of him, until he couldn't take it anymore. He still practiced with them, but he never went on anymore runs," Aleu stated.

"I thought he looked like a sled dog, but he always talked so lowly about them," Balto replied.

"Probably because they tortured him like crazy," Aleu said.

"I knew he should go out for the mail team!" Jenna said.

"Um, have you forgotten about Kodi and Cole's rivalry?" Aleu asked.

"They can get over it," Jenna said.

"What is their problem anyways?" Balto asked. "Every time they see each other it looks like they could rip each other to shreds within seconds."

"No offense to Kodi or anything, but Cole could kill Kodi without a second thought," Aleu said.

"Really? I mean Kodi is strong dog," Boris said.

"Yeah Kodi is strong, but he isn't a street dog. Cole has had to survive his whole life. Yeah, he will turn away from most fights, but he is one of the strongest and swiftests dogs I know. I mean, he sucks at hunting, but anythig else comes easy to him," said Aleu.

"I'll keep an eye on them, but it doesn't look like it could turn into anything too serious," Balto said.

"It is noon, the race is tomorrow, maybe we should drop by and give the mail team some support," Jenna said.

"Alright, maybe we could stop at Rosy's for lunch?" Balto asked.

"Sure."

**{{_}}**

"So, what have you been up to?" Mr. Holland said breaking the silence. Cole looked up at Mr. Holland, stopping their walk. He gave a sarcastic smile. "Right. Can't talk."

They started to walk down the main street again. About two more sled teams showed up for the race tomorrow and everyone was out talking and chatting to the locals. The dogs seemed to be taking up most of the alley ways, bragging about who had went on the hardest runs.

"Are you going to race tomorrow?" asked Holland. Cole looked up and gave a shake of his head. "Why not? You probably are the fastest dog in Alaska. That Balto has nothing on you."

Cole laughed. _If only he knew the half of it. _Cole thought.

"Well, maybe I can start off. I will be in the race tomorrow."

Cole looked up, curious. Holland saw this and startde laughing, "You didn't really think I would give up sledding for one accident, did you? It happens, and you move on. Yes, it was very hard to move on. But you have to go with your heart."

"EVERYONE! GATHER AROUND! IS YOUR DOG THE FASTEST? THE STRONGEST? NOW YOU CAN FIND OUT!" someone shouted.

Holland and Cole looked up and saw a skinny man waving his arms and yelling. "C'mon," Holland said. He and Cole walked up to the crowd of people and oushed themselves to the front.

"See if your dog is the strongest and fastest dog, in this test of skills! We only have room for five competetors so act fast! In this 'race' one dog will be strapped to a sled, each carrying seven hundred pounds! The five dogs will have to break the sled form the ice, then carry it two hundred yards! The prize is five hundred dollars!"

People around us started a low whisper.

"Seven hundred pound? Two hundred yards?"

"Is he insane?"

"No dog could do that."

"Not a dog. Maybe a hybrid can," Holland said to Cole. He bent down and looked Cole straight in the eye. "Cole. Can you do this? If you can, that would really mean a lot."

Cole avoided his eyes, they were so loving that he would have said yes without a second thought. But it was Holland. He was his owner one time, and he abandoned him out there ont the ice. He vowed never to do that ever again.

Cole looked into his eyes and gave a shake of his head 'yes'. "Good boy," Holland said. He raised his hand, "I would like to race!"

Everyone stepped back away from him. The announcer had a quizzical look on his face, "Uh, alright, sir. Step forward with your dog!"

Holland gave Cole a little nudge with his foot, telling him to go forward. Cole stepped out with Holland by his side and stopped in front of the announcer. The announcer laughed.

"You think that...thing, can win? You are truly a comedian!"

Others started to laugh with him. The whole town was in an uproar, except for the people of Nome. For they knew that a hybrid should not be under estimated. Still, the laughing hurt. All his life he had been laughed at, for what he was. Even now, the pain of his past was thriving. Growing with every laugh.

A gun shot rang out through the town. Everyone quieted down, searching for the one who pulled the trigger. Cole looked as well, and found his Holland holding a recdently fired gun in the air.

"You all doubt him! But, you all heard the story of Balto, right? He saved this town from a disease! And he was a wolf dog as well! Would you be laughing at a dog who saved your child from that terrible diphthermia?" he yelled.

The crowd went quiet, the announcer cleared his throat, "Um, alright. Anyon- anyone esle?"

A man stepped forward, "I will."

Cole looked over and couldn't believe his eyes. Steele and his owner had stepped out of the crowd, both with a smile on their face.

"Okay! Anyone else? Anyone...well I see only two competetors so this should be over quickly. Gentlemen, to the sleds."

Holland and Steele's owner walked off together, towards the sled. Cole was just standing there, shocked that anyone would do that for him. His thoughts were interrupted by a sickening voice, "Good luck, freak."

He looked behind him. Steele was standing there smiling, he gave a small chuckle and triumphantly walked to his owners feet.

Holland turned around and shouted, "Cole! C'mon, lets go!"

Cole shook his head and looked back at himself. _What have I gotten myself into..._


	5. Blood Rush

**Chapter 5: Blood Rush**

"Kodi, have you seen Cole around?" Aleu asked.

"No. And why would I want to see him?" Kodi replied sarcastically.

Aleu sighed. A soft, cold breeze blew into the boiler room's open doors. There was a soft crackling sound coming from the fire that resembled small fireworks going off. The fire drew menacing shadows on the walls, each moving with the flame as if it were alive. The room was barren, all the dogs were out roaming the town. Except for the mail team, Aleu, Boris and her parents. "Where could he be? It's not like this is such a big town," Aleu said.

"Maybe he's out making more enemies?" Kodi said jokingly.

"That isn't funny!" Aleu exclaimed.

"You know it's true. Have you seen the way he acts? He struts down the street like he owns the place!" Kodi argued. "He's asking to get punched."

"He could take anyone, especially you!" Aleu said.

"You would know! You are the one running off with him and looking at him like he's a shiny superhero!" Kodi yelled at his sister.

"That's enough!" Balto yelled. He put himself in between the fighting siblings, so they would not lunge at each other. Aleu and Kodi both hung their heads low, "Now I don't know what has gotten into you two, but I will not let you two fight over one dog! Kodi, you have your opinion about Cole, but would it kill you to be the bigger dog and forgive and forget?"

"I guess not," Kodi replied.

"Aleu, you like Cole. That's great. But you can't go fighting everyone who says some negative things about him, alright?" Balto asked his daughter.

Aleu sighed, "I know, papa."

"Good, now let's move on-"

A loud bang sound ame from the opening to the boiler rom. A black and white husky burst through the doors to the, gasping for breathe. Her chest rose and fell in rapid succession, a wild look in her eyes. Her tongue hung out o her mouth sliding back and forth against the bottom of her teeth. She looked around nervously, but finally focused on the dogs in front of her. "Cole...race...Steele...oh holy crap."

"Chloe? Are you alright? What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"Ju-just give me...give me a second...I ain't as active as I used to be." She put her right paw up in the air, acting like she was just about to say something. She dropped the paw and walked up to the awaiting dogs. She took a seat next to Balto, her chest still rising and falling. "Finally I found you guys. Cole is in a race with Holland against Steele and his owner."

"Why would he do something like that?" Aleu asked.

"I don't know, it isn't like him. I think Holland volunteered him to do it," Chloe said.

"Why would Holland do that?" Balto asked.

"I dont think Holland knows about Steele an his owners blood lust for Cole. Holland is too nice a guy to think that about people. Plus, Cole and Holland are a good team, nothing can stop them. I think Holland knows he can win even if the odds are slim to nothing. If Holland told Cole to do something, he would do it without thinking twice. You guys have to talk him out of it! He could get hurt, he could never run again, he coul-"

"Chloe, Cole is a fast runner, he can take care of himself," Balto said.

"No, it isn't just a race, it is a race with seven hundred pounds strapped to the sled," Chloe said nervous. "Cole is strong but he is not that strong."

"Where is he?" Kirby asked.

"On Main Street with the other dogs. I should have never left with Simpson, I should have stayed with him," Chloe started to pace back and forth.

"It isn't your fault. Cole did it out of his own free will. All we can do now is cheer him on and hope that he wins," Balto placed his paw on Chloe's shoulder. She looked at him and nodded."If we leave now, do you think we can make it?"

"Yeah, but we'd have to go now, like right now," Chloe said.

"Alright. Let's go watch a race," Balto said.

**{{_}}**

Cole was standing on the snow just looking as Steele walked gracefully up to his owner. He couldn't belove that he had just been drafted into this fools race. _I'm not as strong as Steele. I can't beat him. I'm fast but not a superdog! _Cole kept thinking to himself.

_You can do anything, if you believe you can and if you have people who believe in you. _Cole's moms voice rang in his head. He sighed, all he had to do was believe in himself. And Aleu believes in him, that had to count for something. He scanned the crowd, looking for her. His heart dropped and a knot formed in his stomach when she was nowhere to be found. _Holland...yeah. Holland believes in me._

He still wished Aleu was there, cheering him on. Every time Aleu was away from him he felt alone and empty, like nothing mattered in life except for bein with her.

"Cole! You got too much hair in your ears?! Let's go!" Holland yelled.

Cole casually walked over to Holland's side, leaving tracks in the snow. Holland graciously petted his head as he came up to his feet. "We're going to win this, alright? No matter how strong Steele or his owner is, we can beat them. Stay strong, Cole."

His words were a great relief, like spring bringing life to the trees that were sleeping during winter. He put his hands on Coles head and let it smoothly rub back and forth. Cole grabbed Holland's hand with his teeth and look up, trying to get more pep talk out of him.

"What do ya think, Cole? Can we beat them?" Holland asked. Cole released Hollands hand and barked. "That's the spirit. See, you don't need pep talk," Holland said, reading Cole's mind. "Now get strapped up, I wanna talk with Steele's owner. Size em up before the race, eh?" he let out a laugh then walked over to Steele. He slapped Steele's owner on the back and started to exchange some friendly words.

"Cole!" He turned and saw Aleu running towards him, the mail team and her parents following. Chloe ran up behind all of them with Jake, Saba, and Dingo. "Cole! What the hell are your thinking!?" she yelled at him.

"Oh, just thought I would go for a stroll in the street," Cole replied sarcastically, nuzzling Aleu as she ran up to him. "I'm glad your here."

"I leave you for an hour and you get into this much trouble!?" Aleu reprimanded.

"What trouble? It's just a race between the people who killed my parents and who ultimately want to kill me. Sounds normal to me," Cole replied.

"See, I told you," Kodi said.

Cike sighed and brought his head close to Aleu, "Did you have to bring him?" he whispered.

She nodded in reply. Cole sighed, but now Chloe and the rest of the dogs were running up to him. "Cole! What the hell were you thinking?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Whoa, major déjà vu," Cole muttered.

"It's alright Chloe, I already reprimanded him," Aleu said.

"Well that is not enough for me. Cole, if you haven't noticed, you are racing against the man and dog who want to see you dead! Not to mention the seven hundred pounds strapped to the frickin sled!" Chloe yelled.

"Chloe, calm down. You know me. I get myself into some rough situations, bu I always pull through," Cole said placing a paw on her shoulder.

"I guess so," she replied.

"See, not too bad letting go of some power," Cole said.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Chloe asked.

"More than you know."

That brought a smile to her face. All of the dogs started to wish him luck except for Jenna who had a perplexed look on her face. "Jenna? You alright?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, it's just why, Cole? Why would you risk yourself getting hurt or beaten or a million other possibilities? Just to prove a point? Is that it?" she asked.

"No. And far from it." Cole said looking towards Holland, his face grew serious. "Ever since the day I saw him almost die in that lake, the day I ran away from him, I thought I would never see him again. But then he showed up one day, forgetting all about what happened. It's...it's just I can't do that to him again. I can't let him down a second time. Even if it is a fools race, I'll risk it."

Everyone went quiet, soaking up the words Cole just spoke. Aleu came over and nuzzled him. "I believe you can do it," she whispered in his ear.

He looked at her and nodded. He really would have liked to kiss her but they were interrupted by Holland, "Alright, say goodbye to your friends. Time to get this race started."

Cole nodded up at Holland, "Wish me luck."

All the dogs started to walk away except for Balto. He just stood there, looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Balto, you alright?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's-it's just...I'm sorry Cole," Balto said.

Cole cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"For this morning and last night. When the whole Aleu thing happened. I was just trying to protect her, she is my little girl. And you are trying to do the same, as far as I can tell. In just sorry for the way I acted about jumping to conclusions to fast."

"Balto, don't be sorry, you were only doind what a father does. I'm not going to hold anything against you, alright? Well, except for the food. I mean I was hungry but, man oh man...what was in that anyways?" Cole asked.

Balto laughed and wished Cole luck, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. He left and walked over to his awaiting family and friends. Cole crawled into the collar and then the harness that was lying on the ground in front of him, hearing the familiar jingle. It was actually...nice to be back in front of the sled. A slight smile escaped his lips, but quickly wen away when he looked over at Steele.

He was glaring at Cole, probably wishing him dead on the spot. Steele mouthed the words '**Lose, or else'** then adding a mischievous smile. It made Cole's skin crawl. _How could anyone, even a dog, be that evil?_

Cole's thoughts were interrupted by Holland walking back over and bending down to his height. "Now, Cole, you listen to me. The bets are that you will lose and there are a lot of bets. So don't screw up alright?" he sad adding a smile to the last part. Cole nodded showing he understood.

"ALRIGHT, GENTLEMEN! TAKE YOUR PLACES! THE RACE WILL NOW BEGIN! YOU MAY BE BESIDE YOUR DOG AT ANYTIME DURING THE RACE BUT YOU MAY NOT HELP THEM IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!" the announcer said. Both mushers nodded in compliance. Holland stood to the left of Cole, waiting for the race to begin.

The announcer pulled out a pistol and fired. Cole pulled on the sled by it was no use, the cargo was too heavy. He kept trying to pull, he almost thought he could feel himself going an inch.

Cole looked over at Steele through a squinted eye. He was having trouble as well, but Cole could see the sled moving. Steele's musher was shouting at him, right in his ear. Coke couldn't hear what he was saying, but it couldn't have been something sweet and loving.

Holland bent down to Coles level again and calmly said, "I believe in you Cole. I know you can do it. Just pull a little harder. You almost got it. Don't give up now."

I herd Holland let out a startles cry. I looked up and saw him looking down at a brown dog who had burst through his legs. Aleu.

"C'mon Cole, I swear of you give up now...there will be no more kissing in the moonlight for you!" she tried to persuade him. "Cole, let's move! Steele is already a foot away from the starting line, and I know you can catch up!"

Her voice both relaxed and strengthened him at the same time. He tried even harder. He pulled on the reigns, stretching them to their limit.

Finally the sled began to slide forward. It began slow but started to gradually get faster and faster due to the momentum. Cole stealed a glance over to his right, Steele was already a body length ahead of him.

He looked back, sensing someone was watching him. He saw Cole watching and he now mouthed the words** 'You are dead.'** This only made Cole's adrenaline rise. He walked even faster gaining more speed. Finally, after Gid knows how long he gained so much momentum that he was gaining on Steele.

_There had to be a way to win... _Cole thought to himself. Then the idea hit him.

"Hey, Steele!" Cole yelled breathless. Steele turned to face him, still pulling his sled. "I heard Jenna say she would leave Balto to be with you! Something about you being a muscular, hunk or something!"

It was only seconds, but they were valuable seconds. Steele face grew confused, he seemed to be staring off into space. Even with his owner yelling at him, he wasn't focusing. In those few seconds of confusion, Cole pushed farther up so now he was neck and neck with Steele.

But Steele came back into reality and realized it was a trick. Cole could hear him growl but now he was practically feet ahead of Steele. The momentum was building and Cole was almost jogging now. The finish line was in sight, although it was at away from either of the dogs.

Cole heard panting next to him. He looked over and saw Steele right beside him. _How the hell? How did he get up here so fast?_

It didn't matter, Cole has more speed than Steele. The race was far from over, though it was looking more towards Cole.

"That's it Cole! C'mon it's just a little farther!" Holland yelled.

"Cole I believe you can do it! Hell, you are doing it! C'mon don't give up!" Aleu joined in the yelling.

Cole looked over at Steel one last time. Just in time. Steele brought his head back to nip at Coles leg. As Steele threw his head down, Cole jumped in the air. He landed on Steele's head and pushed off. It wasn't much but he was farther away then before.

Cole looked behind him and saw Steele shaking the snow off his head. He was at a complete stop. It was all over. Now Cole could actually run, and the finish line was so close. Ten feet. Eight feet...Cole heard growling. Again, he looked back and saw Steele charging towards him.

_Does this guy ever give up? _Cole thought.

But he couldn't focus too much on that now, the finish line was too close to screw anything up. Cole pushed even harder, Holland and Aleu yelling in his ear. Four feet. The black line was laying on the snow which signaled the finish line. So close. But his curiosity got the better of him. Cole looked back and saw Steele was running towards him at too speed.

Cole's attention had been taken away from the course ahead of him. Big mistake. He slipped on the soft snow, falling to the ground with a thud.

His speed was reduced to a slow walk. And with Steele charging from behind the odds were not in his favor. So close...so close to the finish, Cole could almost touch the line. Now Aleu and Holland were really telling at Cole. Telling him to keep on going. That he was too lose to the finish to just give up.

Cole faced Aleu and what happened next both shocked him and her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. A fast kiss, but still, a kiss. Sparks flew theew Cole's body like fireworks in the Fourth of July. It sent new energy surging through his body. He walked faster, his mind sharper, only focusing on the line just four feet away. He started to pick up some speed, but he was still walking.

Cole heard rapid thud noises coming from behind him, no doubt Steele. Now Cole was even closer to the line, only one foot away. He pushed his back legs into the snow and pulled on te reigns as hard as he could. He shut his eyes from the strain, his face was scrunched together in pain.

There was a flash and then a click sound. Cole opened his eyes and looked up. There was a camera man behind a tripod taking out the film and giving it to the announcer.

Cole looked down. He was over the line, but half of his body was stil behind it. He let out a sigh of relief. _Finally. It's over. _Cole thought.

"Cole! Oh, Cole I knew you could do it!" Aleu came up nuzzling him.

"Wait...I won?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. They haven't announced. I'm just happy you finished the race unharmed. Here get out of those," she said helping him out of the straps.

"Thanks. Aleu why did you-"

"THE WINNER IS..." the announcer began. He paused for suspense but thenhad a quizzical look plastered to his face. "Um, are you sure this is right?" the announcer asked the camera man.

The man nodded. "ALRIGHT THEN! THE WINNER IS...HOLLAND AND COLE BY A NOSE! LITERALLY!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd went up in and uproar, yelling and screaming Cole and Hollands name. It felt good to be praised like that. He had done the impossible, even if he did win by a nose. The good feeling went away when Holland came up behind Cole, picked him up, and squeezed him tightly. He barked at Holland to let him go.

Cole started to pant, taking short, exhausted breaths. He heard more running and look over to find the mail team ad some other dogs come up to him, including Aleu's parents.

Chlor was the first to reach him, she gave Cole a quick hug and backed off do everyone else could get in their fair share.

"I have never seen racing like this in lifetime!" Boris exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was something!" Ralph said.

"How'd you pull that off?" Kirby asked.

"See, I told you Cole could do it. If there was any dog that could beat Steele it'd be Cole. And you of course Balto," Jake said.

"That was just amazing!" Dingo and Saba exclaimed.

"Oh, Cole I'm so proud of you!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Good race there, Richards!" Hollands voice rose above everyone elses. Cole looked over, drowning out the dogs. "Steele put up one hell if a fight."

"I'd say the same for your dog over there. Didn't know the hybr- Cole had it in him," Steele's owner, who apparently was called Richards.

"Yeah, that boys still got a lot of spirit. Hey, where's Steele," Holland asked. Cole looked around, but couldn't find him.

"Must be off chasing females. You know how studs are always..."

Cole wanted to listen more but something drew his attention away from the men. A small voice barely audible.

"Um...mister?" the voice said. Cole looked everywhere but he couldn't place it. "Uh, over here."

Cole followed the voice and found a small gray Siberian Husky standing in the snow. He looked to be five months of age, or so Cole guessed from the dogs size.

"Yes? You need something?" Cole asked.

"Uh...I was wondering if you could...I don't know...teach me some stuff about sledding?" the small husky asked.

"Teach you about sledding, huh?" Cole asked. The husky nodded. "What's your name?"

"Angel, mister," the husky called Angel replied.

"Dont call me mister, call me Cole. So, Angel, where are your parents?" Cole asked.

Angel's face went dark, "I...I don't know my parents. I was seperated from thThe when I was young. They said they didn't want me, and they threw me on a train. I ended up in Nenena and then here."

Angel hung his head low, his ears flattened to his head. The huskies story touched Cole, reminded him of his childhood in a sense. Cole placed his paw on the young huskies shoulder, "I'd be happy to teach you."

"Really! Thanks, miste- Cole!" Angel exclaimed. His head shot back up straight, a smile spread across his face. It made Cole laugh out loud. All the dogs around him went quiet and listened into the conversation.

"What do you already know about sledding?" Cole asked.

"Um...I know...nothing," Angel replied.

"Heh, well we'll work on that. So you are probably a street dog right?"

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything?" Angel asked, confused.

"A lot of things. For one, your agility and speed are probably greater than the pampered lap dog. And for another, your spirit is strengthened. You grow up faster than the average dog. Just look at me, and Balto over there," Cole said.

"You're a street dog?" Angel asked. Cole nodded. "What happened to your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh...um I'm sorry to have brought it up-"

"No, I brought it up. I don't really think about it that much," Cole lied.

"Hey, Cole? Who's your friend there?" Cole heard Chloe ask.

Cole turned and saw all the dogs were staring at them. "This is Angel. I'm gonna teach him a thing or two about sledding."

Kodi let out a laugh, "You are going to teach someone about sledding? Oh, Cole you crack me up. But I think the kid would be better off with someone on the mail team teaching him."

"Did you beat Steele in a race?" Angel asked.

"Well, no...but-"

"Then I want Cole to teach me," Angel said defiantly.

Cole put his paw on Angel's head, "I like this kid."

Kodi snorted, "Whtever. I need to rest up anyways." Kodi and the mail team walked off with Saba, Jake, and Dingo. Balto and Jenna had to go to Rosy's house for something, and Chloe asked if Aleu wanted to hang out. Cole wondered what they were going to 'hang out' to, and when he asked Chloe said, "Girl stuff." Although, everyone said that they would see Cole at the Old Mill tonight.

"I guess that leaves us. Um...lets see here...Ah! Let's just go over the basics, mostly stuff about what things are and how to use them," Cole said.

"Alright!"

**{{_}}**

The sun was setting on the horizon, the sky grew a vibrant orange, purple color. His black shadow behing him was three time his length, signaling Cole to finish up his lesson. "So at the front, you have the Lead Dogs. They are used for their high level of intelligence. There can be either one dog, which is called a Single Lead, or two dogs, a Double Lead...you staying with me?" Cole asked.

Angel sat up straight, "Yes, sir."

Cole laughed, "Good. Only a few more minutes, alright? The next dogs are called the Point Dogs, used by some mushers to denote the two dogs right behind the Lead Dogs. Then the Swing Dogs, depending on which musher you're talking to, either the two dogs directly behind the Lead Dogs, or those between the Point Dogs and the Wheel Dogs. And, finally, we have the Wheel Dogs. these are the two dogs right in front of the sled. They will normally be the heaviest dogs on the team."

"What are you?" Angel asked.

"I _was_ a lead. But because of...tensions, I though it would be better if I hung up my collar, so to speak."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Well, I'm what the mushers call a "Village Dog". It's a dog who is poorly socialized and of unkown breeding. So the other dogs, picked on me a bit and refused to follow a 'hybrid' like me," Cole said.

"What? that doesn't make any sense!" Angel exclaimed.

The sun hung even lower, casting greater shadows. "You are too young to understand, let's just leave it at that. And, besides it's getting late, wew should be heading over to the Old Mill. Have you ever been there?" Cole asked.

"No, I don't even know where it is," Angel replied.

"Well, c'mon then," Cole said as he walked towards the looming building to the north. "You'll like it, it's just a lot of sled dogs hanging out and telling stories about where they have been and what they've done."

"Sounds cool! So, do you know any sled dogs there?" Angel asked.

"Besides Balto, no. But you should ask him to tell you how he saved the town of the dipthermia plague," Cole said.

"That was him!?" Angel exclaimed.

"Yep, he saved the whole town." Cole brught his head lowered and whispered, "I think it was to show off to Jenna." Cole laughed, making Angel jump.

"Really?"

"No, I'm just messing with ya kid. Besides if Jenna was into the show boat type, she would have fallen for Steele," Cole remarked.

"Is that so, lobo?" a voice from behind said. Cole turned and found Steele and two other dogs. "I don't think I'm a show boat, am I a show boat, Cal?"

"No, of course not," the grey husky who was obviously Cal said.

"And what about you, Rusty? Am I a show boat?" Steele asked.

"Course not, boss," the brown chow-mixed dog said.

"See, Cole? I am not a show boat. You on the other hand, well, I can't say for certain," Steele chuckled.

Cole growled, "What do you want?"

"Me? I just want to talk," Steele said walking towards Cole, making him back up into an alley.

"Well, I don't. If you mind, we have to be somewhere," Cole said.

He hit the fence at the back of the alley, telling him he was out of options. Angel was in front of him, right next to Steele. "We? Oh, yes, your little apprentice."

"Steele, he hasn't done anything. Just leave him out of it," Cole said.

"I wouldn't hurt a little pup like that, ain't that right pipsqueak?" Steele pushed Angel to the ground, holding him down with his paw.

Cole's anger flared. His eyes flashed red, his claws dug into the snow, his teeth were exposed through angered lips. He couldn't let Steele push around Angel, he didn't ask for any of it.

"Hey, Steele!" Cole yelled.

As Steele turned Cole slugged him. Steele's face snapped back like a whip, blood stained his pure white teeth. He fell back on his side and just laid there, staring at Cole. Everyone was shocked, Cole more than the others.

But Cole, got his senses back first. He had to get Angel out of there, he had to keep him safe. "ANGEL! RUN!" Cole shouted.

His yelling snaped Steele and his two team mates. Cal lunged at Cole while Rusty grabbed Angel by the leg. Cole gracefully dodged the attack and jumped on Rusty back. He wrapped his arms around Rusty's neck, putting him in a choke hold, while Angel tried desperately to get away. Rusty let go of Angel who stood there shocked.

"DAMNIT, ANGEL! RUN! GO!" Cole yelled.

It finally hit Angel. He sped off out of the alley, snow trailing behind him. Cole was still wrestling with Rusty as two paws gripped his shoulders, digging their claws into Cole back. He let out a yelp of pain as Steele and Cal threw him into the wall next to them. As they were throwing him off, Rusty took a blind, furious swing with his balled up fists which caught Cole on the side of the head.

Cole saw stars flash in his vision, his knees went weak. As his vision was clearing, Cole saw three figures standing over him. They were all smiling, except for the big one in the middle. He had on a sour, angry look on his face.

His vison finally cleared all the way and the figures started to make sense again. Steele's blood stained teeth were the only thing that drew Cole's attention. "Oh," he started, "oh, you are going to get it now, hybrid."

He let out a powerful blow to Cole stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His vision again flashed with stars. He let out another blow, and then another, and another. Each growing more painful.

Now Rusty and Cal had joined in the beating, hitting Cole wherever the others hadn't. Cole scrunched up into a ball trying to cover up as much whatever he could. But, he was thankful for one thing. He was thankful they weren't taking turns beating him up. If they had, the damage would have been much worse. The blows would be precise and not blocked by the others trying to get their fair share. Cole was thankful they were not 'polite' thugs.

After God knows how long, the punching, biting and kicking stopped. Cole opened one eye and saw Steele glaring down at him. "You live today, half breed. Only because I want you to see what I do to your little apprentice and your friends. Consider everyone you know a target in my eye's. You think you are so cunning, racing me? You are the reason why everyone will die! And if you think I won't, oh, you are more of an idiot that you know yourself to be."

Steele gave one last punch to Cole's stomach then walked off. He turned at the edge of the alley and smiled, "I'll be paying your girlfriend a visit. Hopefully she is not too busy." He laughed and made off for the Old Mill, his buddies trailing behind him.

Cole laid there in a pool of his own blood, not moving. He could barely breathe, the pain was too great. Even his heart beat seemed to take more effort than it was worth. His body was bloodied almost everywhere. Blood poured from his mouth and nose. All he could taste was blood.

But the most painful thing of all, was knowing that he had put everyone he cared about in danger. Angel. Aleu. Balto and Jenna. Hell, even Kodi. And he knew he couldn't do a thing about it.

**{{_}}**

Angel tore down the street, his adreniline pumping. He was trying to find some dog to help Cole but everyone was at the Old Mill or at the bar with their owners and he didn't know wher either were. He tried alleys, looking through windows, even going into a hose or two. but still, no one.

He was nearing the edge of town and only a couple more alleys to go. The first, there was nothing. He ran across to the other. Nothing. Again, to the next. And still nothing.

Angel ran into the fourth alley and hit something hard. The impact sent Angel spinning back to the ground, his head swimming. As his vision cleared, there was a silvery figure towering over him. It looked like a dog, but it smelled different somehow.

When Angel's vision cleared he understood why. It wasn't a domesticated dog. It was a wolf. An old, male, gray wolf. Normally, the sight would have sent him running for the hills but this time it was different. Cole needed him and he couldn't let him down.

"Mister! Mister! Please, you have to help! My friend, he's in trouble!" Angel exclaimed.

"Whoa, son. Just calm down. What's the issue?" the wolf asked.

"My friend, Cole. he's getting beaten up by Steele and two of his team mates! Mister you have to help!" Angel pleaded.

The name Cole sent the old wolf's head lower to the ground. A slight smile crossed the his face, as he let out a small chuckle. "I finally found you..." the wolf said.

"Cole..."

**Man, rough day for Cole, huh? Changed the image for the story, just wanted to let you guys know. I just wanted to give a shout out to all my new reviewers! Thanks you guys, hope you continue to read because i am considering a sequel for this story. And thanks kodi, as always, for reviewing and helping me out. Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will be seeing you on my next update. Also, this is a bit late, but Happy Thanksgving!**


	6. Mistakes

**Chapter 6: Mistakes**

Cole's vision blurred in a mass of colorful dots. His spirit was gone, lost forever in his hollow chest. The blood from his face and body stuck to his fur like an unrelenting tick. He couldnt really feel anything, except for his aching heart. His whole body surged with physical and emotional pain, the thought of losing those who he cared most about was too great.

_Why did he have to leave me like this? He should have just killed me..._Cole thought. He tried to think of anyway he could make it right, something to give forgiveness for everything that he has done and everyone he has hurt. But there was none for him. He would bleed out on the ground knowing that Aleu and everyone else would die. All because of him.

_No, there has to be some way to make it right. But it definetly can't be found while I'm lying here like a dead weight, _Cole thought.

He tried to push himself up, but in his shape he could barely shift his weight. The blood puddle around him moved when he tried to get up. The snow was piled on top of his body like a pure white blanket. It sprinkled off of his back and gracefully floated to the ground.

Cole put his legs under his body and pushed with all the might he could muster. He got about an inch off the snow before crumbling back to the ground. He let out a grunt of pain and laid on the ground, plopping his head onto the soft snow.

He looked down at himself, his vision gettin blurry as he moved his head. His whole body had been ripped, cut, and torn. The blood started to flow down onto the ground like a waterfall due to just the small effort of getting up. But then, Cole's worse fear at the moment was being realized.

His mind started to slip, his vision getting darker and darker with each passing moment. The darkness seemed to enclose on his mind, creating an evil circle to embrace his thoughts.

_Oh, not now..._ Cole thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**{{_}}**

Cole opened his eyes and he was lying in a bed of purple flowers. He looked around and realized he was in a meadow. The cloudless sky was a rich, light blue with a round, golden sun. The meadow had flowers like he had never seen. There were flowers standing upright instead of the normal circle, of every color. The flowers blend with the emerald green grass to make the scene look like something that came out of Monet's canvas.

He stood up, suddenly healed from his beating. _How the hell?_ Cole thought. _Am I...dead? No...no I couldn't be. I still have to save Aleu._

With that name, Cole heard laughter somewhere up ahead. He cautiously walked over to the noise, the sound growing louder and louder. He finally saw where the noise was coming from. It was...

"Aleu?" Cole said out loud. The wolf dog didn't seem to hear him. "ALEU! Aleu thank God your okay-"

But something struck Cole to make him stop shouting at the hybrid in front of him. He was in a meadow, but before he had been in an alley. Unless he died, which was highly unlikely to him, he was in an unconscious state. _And that would mean she's only a hallucination._

But there was another sound, another voice of laughter. This one seemed smaller than the first. Cole walked even closer to the hallucination of Aleu and saw a tiny, gray, fuzzy creature jumping around. It was that kid, Angel. _What is he doing here?_ Cole thought. _  
_

But there was something else drawing his attention. Now there was crying. Sobbing. A terrible sound that tore Cole away front the pictureses scene. The blue sky morphed into a dark blue with a shining full moon. He was in a backyard of a house that seemed familiar, but Cole couldn't place it. There was a broken fence and splinters scattered around it. Some red specks were scattered near the fence, like a firework went off without warning and turned everything around it into splinters.

Cole heard a piercing howl and he looked at the origin of the sound. There was Aleu standing over a bloodied dogs body. The body was lying there lifeless, he could smell death in the air. The body was brown and bloodied from the waist down. But the dead dog was blurrier than Aleu an dseemed to be a distant image.

Another sob could be herd from behind. It was Angel, crying into Jenna's chest. There was Balto and Boris standing there with a look of self pity. Balto was staring at Aleu and the dog under her and he wouldn't let is gaze drop. _Why are they crying? _

Cole walked over to Aleu and looked at her, up and down. She had tear streaks running down her cheeks, creating two lines cutting both sides of her face. Some mucus was hanging out of her nose, dripping to the ground like molasses.

He looked down at the body and almost lost his lunch. It was...

_Me..._

Cole heard laughing. It was an evil sound, low guttural noise. He looked to his left. Kodi and the mail team were on top of Steele, trying to hold the malamute down. Steele was smiling and laughing, cursing at Cole. He said that this was what was supposed to happen and that everyone was better off without him. And Cole knew...he was absolutely correct.

A bone-chilling breeze blew Cole away from the scene. Everything around him became a swirling mass of white specks. It seemed to enclose him in a giant sphere of snow and air. Flashes of white consumed his vision, drowning him in light.

Something in the corner of Cole's eye tore him away from the blizzard. It looked like a figure, a little bit bigger than a dog but to small to be a bear. He swirled around to face the figure and found nothing.

He turned his head left and right to find the creature but nothing was there. His eyes picked up a single ripple in the blizzard. It looked to be to two golden lines, barely visible to the naked eye.

Cole slowly walked up to the lines, hoping it was a way out. His heart skipped a few beats and his stomach started to do flips. _This could be a way out, or it could be a death trap_ Cole thought.

Finally he made it to the lines. Cole brought his head close and cocked it to the left. His curiosity overwhelmed his fear, he brought his right paw up and brought it close to the lines. It was only an inch away when the lines opened abruptly.

Cole let out a yelp and jump back landing on his butt. The lines opened into two golden eyes, watchful and wise. They seemed to pierce the white snow as if they were knives going through thin wood.

Cole's heart dropped, his breathing got more labored that he forgotto breathe. The knot in his stomach got tighter and tighter. The eyes grew a face, and the face grew a body, and that body was white wolf. The wolf was a female and looked too old to stil be walking let alone creating snow storms.

The white wolf walked up to Cole and stood over him. She brought her head down and faced Cole nose to nose. Her breathing was warm and comforting but her eyes looked like she was going to rip his throat out.

"Who...who are you?" Cole asked.

_Ainu... _A female voice spoke. The female wolf's lips didn't move but Cole could have sworn it was her.

"You are Ainu?" he asked.

_Yes, child, my name is Ainu. Did you not hear me the first time? Are you slow?_ Ainu thought to Cole.

"No, I'm not slow. It's just...how are you talking to me without your lips moving?" Cole questioned.

_'It's'? The term you are looking for is 'it is'. Are you an illiterate? I thought my grandaughters taste in dog would be more towards the sophisticated wolf than a sled dog._

"Your granddaughter?"

_Yes, child, my granddaughter. Aleu. Oh dear, I'm going to have to give my son a visit and ask him to knock some sense into her. She can do way better than you._

"Hey. Aleu can do whatever she wants. It isn't your decision to dictate whether she gets a sophisticated wolf, a sled dog, hell, a retard. It's her life. She loves me and I love her, that's all that matters," Cole said.

There_ you go with your contractions again. Look, she is my granddaughter and I will give her the best chance at a happy life that _she_ will want. It is not for you to decide._

Cole would have lunged at the wolf if he didnt know any better. But she would have probably killed him before he got to his feet. His anger did not falter, though. This wolf was telling him to stay out of his loves life. That was too much for him.

_Control your anger, Cole. The best is yet to come, and trust me, it will come._

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked, getting to his feet.

_Just so you know, I am only doing this because I love my granddaughter._

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" Cole asked nervously. The white wolf lifted her head and howled. The snow started to enclose on them both, getting smaller and smaller.

Cole's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. Aniu laughed and inched backwards towards the snow wall. The blizzard consumed her and she was gone in a flash.

But the snow got closer and close to Cole, tighter and tighter. He backed up and his tail hit the wall of snow with his tail. He was trapped. His thought were running wild of what might happen to him if thtwice le enclosed all the way.

_Kid...kid, are you alright? _a low echoing voice spoke. Cole twisted every which way but couldn't find the person who spoke. _Kid? Kid wake up._

Reality came back to him. He was now laying in the pool of his own blood, his body to tired to stand. "Kid? You okay?" the voice echoed again.

Cold looked up and found a blurry image of a dog standing over him. "Kid, answer me." the voice, who he thought was the dog, said. Then finally the image came into view. It wasn't a dog, but an old gray wolf.

"Kid? You alright?" the wolf's voice could be heard clearly now.

"Yeah...yeah. I'm fine," Cole said.

"Really? You don't look it," the wolf said.

"Then why did you ask?" Cole queationed.

His only response was the wolf laughing. "Need help getting up?"

"No. No, I got it. Just taking a nap."

Cole put his legs under his body and pushed up. It wasn't as hard as the first time, but it was still hard. But, Cile got to his feet and used the house next to him to steady himself. The wolf put his paws under Cole stomach ro hep him balance.

"Cole, right?" the wolf asked.

"How did you know?"

"A little pup told me you were in trouble. He really seems to care abou you," the wolf said.

_Angel! _Cole thought.

"Where did the pup go? He's in danger. I have to-"

"It's alright, I sent him to the Old Mill. He's with your friends and he is safe," the wolf said.

"Thank you...uhh..."

"The name's Cheveyo. But friends call me Chev. So, you want to be headin over to the Old Mill now, right?" Chev asked.

"Yes, I have to save Aleu and Angel," Cole said.

"Well then. In that case, I'll help you."

**{{_}}**

Angel made it to the Old Mill in time to see Kodi and the mail team go inside. Now that he saw the place, he wondered how he could have missed it. The structure was massive with a conveyor belt coming out of the roof. The doors were two gigantic slabs of steel.

Angel pushed past some dogs talking outside and made his way through the doors. The sight was a shock and a joy at the same time. There were sled dogs in every corner of the room except for the middle of the room. There were some dogs setting up some garbage cans and some other trash that made him wonder.

"Hey, move out of the way," a gray male husky said pushing past Angel.

"Um, sorry mister," Angel said as the dog walked away.

The dogs were all together in groups, all laughing and joking.

"Oh, you should have seen the size of this bear! Twenty feet, easily."

"Then the ice started to melt underneath us. We were going down by than I pulled the whole team out of harms way."

"The avalanche was closing in fast. We only had seconds before it reached us and our cargo, and our lives, were gone."

The stories sent Angel into a dream world. All these dogs had been through or all and now Angel could live vicariously through them! His head started to day dream about how he would become lead dog and save his team from impending doom.

But his thoughts were ripped away when he ran into a something furry and hard set. Angel let out an oomph and bounces back on his butt. He looked up and saw a female black husky looking down at him.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," Angel said.

"Not a problem. Hey, you look familiar. Where have I- Oh! Your that kid who went with Cole. Angel, right?" the husky asked.

"Yeah, what was your name again?" Angel asked.

"Chloe. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

The past evening came back to him, "Cole's in trouble! Steele and some of his friends beat him up! You has to go help!"

"Cole let Steele beat him up? I'm sorry, Angel, that just doesn't sound like Cole. And by the way, Steele and his team are over there. They couldn't beat Cole up if they were here," Chloe remarked pointing ahead of her.

"Someone beat Cole up? About time," Kodi joked.

"Not funny, Kodi," Aleu said. "Chloe what happened?"

"Nothing, just a story. Angel, why don't you stay with us for a bit?" Chloe asked.

"It's not a story! You have to help!" Angel said.

But they weren't really listening anymore. They were all laughing and joking while Cole could be seriously hurt. Angel didn't know what to do anymore. No one would listen except for that old wolf, and Angel didn't think he could do much.

_Maybe I could stand up to Steele myself! _Angel thought.

He looked around to where Chloe said he was. And, right where she pointed, was the same malamute that beat up his mentor. Angel's heart pounded against his chest like a church bell. His head grew hot like he had been in the sun too long. He knew he had to go up to Steele and stand up for Cole. _If Cole can do it for me, then I can do it for him, _Angel concluded.

The adults probably won't care that much if he was missing anyways. So Angel slowly crept towards Steele having to pass around and under sled dogs. He looked back towards Cole's friends. They were still laughing and joking like he hadn't even showed up.

_Well, it doesn't matter. Once they find out they were wrong an I was right, they will all be pretty upset. _Angel joked to himself.

"Well what do we have here?" a low voice said from behind Angel.

He turned quickly and found Steele smiling down at him. _Oh shit._

"Don't be afraid...Angel, was it?" Steele asked.

"Uh...yes," Angel managed.

Steele laughed at the young huskies fear, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Your...your not?" Angel asked.

"Of course not, kid. I would never dream of it," Steele said, adding a smile.

"Well then why did you hurt Cole?"

"Because, he ruined my life," Steele said softly.

"He did?" Angel asked, getting more curious by the second.

"Yep. He got my owner and I thrown out of our home. Oh, it was so sad leaving all my friends and family behind," Steele put his paw over his eyes to simulate depression. "I wish we could go back but we might get shot. Well, I live here now. or, I will after the race tomorrow." Steele lowered his paw and brought his head low to the ground. he smiled at Angel, "How's about you hang out with _real _sled dogs, hmm?"

Angel was skeptical but if Cole really did all that stuff..._No. Cole couldn't have done anything like that. He's too nice. But what if I'm wrong..._

"Sure," Angel agreed.

"Great!" Steele said urging Angel to follow. They walked over to six awaiting dogs, two of them were Cal and Rusty from the alley. "You already met Rust and Cal, here is Jack, Stallone, Kev, and Nick. Here, kid have a bowl of water," Steele said, pushing a purple dish full of water towards Angel.

Angel warily lapped up the water into his dry throat. He almost forgot he hadn't had a drink all day. "It good?" Steele asked. Angel nodded his head. "Well, good. Oh, the dogs are getting ready to sing. You have never heard dogs sing like this anywhere in Alaska except for this little fishing town, Nome."

Then the music started.

**{{_}}**

Cole walked along Chev, using his body weight to keep himself upright. He was doing better than he was about ten minutes ago. Pain would shoot up his body if he stepped on his right leg. But there was one thing Cole loved, it was the healing capability of a wolf. They can heal faster than probably any animal in the Alskan wilderness.

The duo kept to the alley's as to not attract any attention to themselves. A wolf and a bloodied wolf hybrid look a little suspicious.

"You alright?" Chev would ask constantly.

"Yes, I'm fine," would be Cole's response.

"We're almost there, okay?" Chev said about ten minutes into our walk.

"Alright. So, uh, if you don't mind me asking...where is your pack?"

Chev's face filled with grief, "They are all gone now. Moved onto better places. But it was probably for the best, God knows I can barely raise a kid. A whole pack...well, you get the picture."

Cole said, "You have a son?"

"Yes, his name is Anaru. Or, I should say it _was,_" Chev answered.

"Oh, he's-"

"Yes, Cole he is. But that was a long time ago. The man who did it had a target written on his back the moment he laid his hand on the gun an pulled the trigger. Now, though...now I see that that quarrel was just a stupid feud. Nothing more and nothing less. Let me ask you something about revenge, kid: once you complete that grand destiny you sought after so long for, what will your drive for living be after that? Will you just find a new target? Someone else to fill the hatred that burns within you? Or, maybe it is as simple as, would you want your kids to grow up knowing their father had a blood lust for a dog or for a human for most of his life? What example will that set?

"And maybe you do hae that special someone that you would live for after the whole revenge thing is done. But at what cost? It seems like you already put her and that kid through a lot of danger. What is driving you now, kid? Is it revenge? Or is it love?" Chev said.

Cole was quiet and for the first time, he didn't have any wise ass comment, no stupid remark...only wonder at the knowledgeable wolf at his side. And that name, Anaru. That sounds so familiar...but Cole couldn't place it.

There was a distant drum beat that could only be faintly heard. Cole propped his ears up and stuck his neck out._ What is this noise?_ Cole thought.

"Ah, their starting their music. You have never heard dogs sing like these guys," Chev said, like he was reading Cole's mind.

"How would you know?" Cole asked.

"I've heard them, and they are amazing. Nothing like that back home," Chev remarked.

"I know the dogs back in my town could really sing," Cole said.

"Where is your home, kid?" Chev asked growing serious again.

Cole's heart started to beat irregularly, "Nenena."

"You're a long way from home kid. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My parents were shot when I was just a pup. And it was my fault. They died protecting me...that bullet was coming-"

"Kid. It isn't your fault. They knew what they were doing and they did it out of love," Chev commented.

"I don't know how anyone could love me after having to eat a bullet for me..." Cole trailed off into deep thought.

Cole and Chev rounded the corner, "Trust me Cole. They loved you and they loved you with all their heart."

Cole's thoughts started to run wild again and his head popped up in surprise. _Did he know my parents?_

"You...you knew my parents?" Cole voiced his thoughts.

"We're here," Chev said, stopping at the entrance to the mill, ignoring Cole's question. The drum beat was even louder, it almost drowned out Chev. "This is as far as I can go. Dogs probably won't want a wolf in there with 'em. Afraid I might eat them," Chev added a chuckle.

Chev side stepped to the left very slowly so Cole could catch his balance. "You knew my parents?" Cole asked again.

"Let me say this, Cole: my quarrel with Steele ended long ago. And it was such a great feeling to forgive," Chev voice said but it seemed distant.

Cole whirled around and Chev had disappeared into thin air. He thought he heard Chev say that, but he couldn't be sure. "Great. First I get beat up, and then I get helped by a spirit wolf who knew my parents. What's next? Werewolves?" Cole said under his breath.

He limped over to the huge doors to the Old Mill and hobbled inside. There were so many dogs, way more than the night before. All of hem crowded into large groups, laughing and joking. The music overwhelmed him with its pitch and low booming of the drum. One of the dogs had a microphone in front of his face, playing with it to get it into place. The other dogs were also playing with their instruments.

"Water! Get your fresh water!" a loud voice rose. Cole looked over and saw a chow-husky mix giving out water dishes of every color. _Water would be a good idea. I could at least hE enough strength to make it through the song._

Cole limped towards the water merchant, dogs moving out of the way so he could get through. All of them kept staring and pointing at Cole as if he were some animal from another country. There was a low whisper from the surrounding dogs, but it only seemed to last for seconds.

The music on the drums started to get louder and everyone's attention was on the dogs with the instruments. The lead dog with the mic was a big black husky with a white under belly. The rest of the dogs were husky mixes.

The drum beat pumped Cole's heart, each time the drummer beat, so would his heart. One of the dogs seemed to have a long piece of metal with some strong string goin down the middle. The lead dog started to sing, the melodious rythm of his voice could soften the hearts of even the meanest of dogs.**  
**

"_**You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war**_  
_**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door**_  
_**You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score**_  
_**You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more"**_

Cole pushed some huskies out of his way, having to squeeze through all of the new dogs that joined the huge crows now surrounding the singing animals. But he finally made Ito the water.

"Damn. What happened to you?" the water dog asked.

"I slipped on the ice, okay? Can I just have some water?" Cole snapped back.

"Geez. Alright here. Red, just like your personality," the water dogs sneered.

"Hahaha," Cole mocked laugh, leaving the dog frowning.

He sat down at one of the sides of the mill, away from the crowd and started to lazily lap at his dish.

_**"But baby there you again, there you again making me love you**_  
_**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_**And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**_  
_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know I said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night"**_

The water was an amazing relief. New energy surged through Cole's veins, sending new life into his tired bones. He slurped up the water like he hadn't drank in days. It seeped through his teeth and lips, falling to the floor in a puddle. He was in a rush to find his love.

Just the thought of her sent Cole on his feet, surveying the crowd for them. _Damnit. Where is she? Oh...I hope she's-_

"Cole?" a familiar feminine voice rose above the music.

"Chloe? Chloe! Where's Aleu?" he asked impatiently, turning to face her.

"Cole? What the hell happened to you?" she asked, her face turning into a pained sympathetic look.

"Steele. Now where's-"

"Steele? Oh my God. Angel was right. I can't believe the kid was right," Chloe said in utter disbelief.

The kids name sent another horrored shock through Cole's body, "Angel? Where is he?"

"Um...I...he was right behind me. He wa saying something about you getting beat up by Steele but I said he couldn't have done it. He had been over there the whole time I thought," Chloe pointed over to where the malamute was sitting. "Oh my...is that Angel?"

Cole looked over and saw Steele's paw over the kids head. Anger surged within him, how dare Steele lay a hand on that poor pup.

_**"Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself **_

_**And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell"**_

Cole said, "You stay with Aleu." He forcefully pushed some sled dogs out of the way.

"But, Cole-"

"Chloe you do what I tell you! Watch her, make sure nothing happens to her!" Cole said as he disappeared into the crowd. He saw his target and wouldn't let his gaze fall. For the life of him, he thought his eyes were red. Glowing with anger.

The dogs were now making a way for Cole so they wouldn't get shoved. There was a line of empty space in front of him, painting a path right to his enemy.

Steele slowly turned his body so that it was now facing Cole. His face was a humurous, all knowing look, like he had been expecting Cole.

"Cole. So happy to see you could make it," Steele chuckled. Cole growled, echoing his displeasure at seeing his rival, "Oh, now don't be like that. I won't bite." Steele let out a booming laugh. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not in front don't of the kid."

_**"But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you**_  
_**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**_  
_**And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**_  
_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night**_"

Cole looked nervously from Steele to Angel, "Steele. Let him go. Now. He has nothing to do with our quarrel."

"Cole, did you run away from your parents?" Angel cut in.

Cole looked down at Angel with a blank stare, "Who told you that?"

Angel pointed up at Steele, "He said you got them thrown out of their home. Is it true?"

A grin spread across Cole's face, "He got himself thrown out all on his own. It doesn't take a pup to make a moron homeless."

Steele cracked his back by moving his shoulders in a circular motion. "Even when you're beaten to hell, you're still a wise ass." he said adding a growl.

"I did grow up around you, didn't I?" Cole retorted.

The dogs behind Steele got up and started to come forward, but were pushed back by Steele's paw. "No. Leave him alone. He'll get what's comin' to him soon enough. So will his girl."

"Steele, why didn't you...hurt Aleu?" Cole asked, the curiosity rising above his anger.

_**"Yeah baby give me one more night**_  
_**Yeah baby give me one more night**_  
_**Yeah baby give me one more night**_"

"Oh, you want me to hurt her? Alright, if you-"

"You know what I mean," Cole interrupted.

Steele let out a small laugh, "You see, Cole, in my haste to do away with your little lobo friend I realized it was just out of anger."

"Isn't everything you do out I anger?" Cole asked rhetorically.

"Such a smart ass. But, I shouldn't have rushed into that idea like that. I want her to see her brother fail and then her father fall. Then, I shall kill her and all the other half breeds from Balto's seed."

"What are you going to do to Ko-"

"Cole! Cole, what are you doing?" he heard Jenna yelling.

_**"But baby there you again, there you again making me love you**_  
_**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"**_

Cole turned, "Jenna, go. This has nothing to do with you."

"Jenna, how are you?" Steele asked. Jenna growled, the hairs on her neck standing up. "What has that half breed done to you? You were such a good girl before him."

"Go to hell," she said.

"Testy, testy," Steele added. "Hmm, I guess we should go. Looks like Jenna brought reinforcements." Cole looked beyond Jenna and saw Chloe, the mail team, and Balto walking up to the group. "Good bye, Cole. Hope you can watch the race. And have a nice night, Angel."

Steele and his team got up and walked towards the door. "Steele! Steele! What are you going to do to Kodi!?" Cole called out after him, but was ignored by the malamute.

"What's happening to Kodi?" Jenna asked.

"Norhing. Nothing is going to happen to him," Cole said.

"Well, the better question is what happened to you?" Jenna asked.

"You know, Steele." Cole said.

"But you got him kicked out!" Angel butted in.

"No Angel. Steele and his owner were the ones who killed my parents. They were the ones who got themselves kicked out. Don't believe a word that demon spills out," Cole snapped. "Jenna, could Angel stay with you tonight? I think it would be safer."

_**"So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night"**_

"Sure, Cole. But are you going to be okay? You don't look so good," Jenna sympathized.

"I'm fine. Nothing a good nights rest can't fix," Cole said.

"You can stay with me if you want," Jenna offered.

"No, but thanks. Holland wants me to crash at the boiler room," Cole replied.

"He wants you to what?" Kodi asked, coming up from behind Jenna.

"There's my room mate," Cole chidded.

"Um, no. No, no, no. You aren't staying with us," Kodi said.

"Aww, what's the harm Kodi?" Kiby asked.

"Yeah, Kodi, have alittle compassion," Dusty added.

"He does look like he got the snot beat out of him," Ralph said.

"Cole, did Steele do this to you?" Balto asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't tht big of a deal," Cole said.

"Cole! Oh my God, what were you thinking!?" Aleu came running up to him. She wrapped her arm around him and squeezed, sending new pain through his body.

"Aleu, you're kind of...hurting me," Cole let out a puff of air.

She let go, "Oh, sorry. What were you doing that would have provoked Steele?"

"Walking," Cole said.

"Just, try not to get beat up again. Alright?"

"I'll try."

_**"So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night**_  
_**And I know i've said it a million times**_  
_**But i'll only stay with you one more night"**_

Balto cleared his throat, calling all the attention onto him. "The song is almost over. Why don't we stay for one more than head out, okay?"

Everyone agreed to Balto's plan and made their way back for the final song.

**{{_}}**

Chev was right when he said they were a really good band. The next song they were playing was something called 50 Ways to Say Goodbye or something like that. It was amazing. The drums slowly beating to heart, the struming of the metal garbage guitar. They were better than any dog he had heard before. Even his...

_No. Let's not think about her, _Cole concluded.

But, other than the beating, his night since meating Steele had been tons of smotheirng kisses. Aleu wouldn't let go of Cole, even when he went to go get a water dish, she was tight by his side. She was telling Cole that if she ever saw Steele that she would rip him apart and feed him to the bears.

_Got to love her spirit, _Cole laughed to himself.

Finally, the song ended and most of the dogs were standing up to go. And of those dogs were the mail team, and Balto's family.

"It's going to be a bitch to try and get out of here," Cole remarked.

"Yeah, might take a few," Jenna said.

"Or maybe..." Dingo stood on his hind legs and started to yell. "WE GOT AN INJURED DOG HERE! MAKE A HOLE!"

Surprisingly, all the dogs in front of Cole moved to the side, giving them passage. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Balto asked.

"Eh, my friends taught me," Dingo replied.

"Was it that yappy little runt?" Aleu asked.

"Sort of," he said with a smile.

"We'll be sure to thank him later. And Aleu, don't call dogs that, it's impolite," Jenna said.

Chloe came up to the right of Cole and whispered in his ear, "I have something to show you."

Cole looked at her smiling face, "Uh, sure." He turned to Aleu and the others, "I'm going to be a minute. Cach up with you guys later, okay?"

All of them agreed, Aleu giving Cole a quick kiss as she left. Chloe and Cole walked outside, into the cool night air. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Not out here," she pointed to an alley.

Cole thought it was weird to go into an alley just to see something, but it was Chloe he was talking about. She walked towards the alley, slowly so Cole could keep up. They both made it to the aley where Chloe stopped and urged Cole on.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Cole asekd. No answer. "Chloe?" Cole turned around and was atckled by Chloe. he let out a yelp of pain as she looked down at him with hungry eyes. "What the hell!? Chloe get off!"

"C'mon, Cole. Just one kiss? Please, you can't deny a lady a kiss can you?" she asked, closing her eys and bringing her nose to his.

"What about Aleu? I could never-"

"She won't have to know," she said. "C'mon, just one. I've been trying to control myself since I saw you. But you're too overwelming."

"Chloe, no. I can't do this-"

But she had already planted her lips on Cole's and carefully kissed him. He wanted to resist, but her scent and her tongue were too hard to ignore. He let his eye's sink shut and relaxed in her grip. She moved her head to the side and allowed for more kissing before finally letting go. Chloe smiled down at Cole and gave him a small peck on the mouth.

There was whimpering and growling behind the two dogs. Cole and Chloe looked up and saw Aleu standing in the dim light of one of the street lamps. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. She was sniffling and started to shake her head at Cole before she walked away.

Cole pushed Chloe off of him and half limped after Aleu. "Aleu! Aleu, wait. It wasn't-"

"it wasn't what, Cole? It wasn't, you and that slut kissing in an alley so no one could see? Or, or, better yet-"

"Aleu, just calm down," Cole started.

She took one menacing step towards him, "'Calm down'? Calm down!? You don't tell me to calm down if you can say you weren't making out with Chloe in an alley!" She turned around and started a soft cry.

"Aleu, I'm sorry. I really am. I just...she..." Cole trailed off.

Aleu saw her chance, "She what? She forced you on your back? A strong half breed like you could've taken her, right? Or, did she force you eyes closed when she kissed you? You know what, when I first met you, I felt sorry for you. But now, now, you're just. You're no one. And I never want to see you again." The last part came out as a threat.

He knew deep inside him that he deserved the verbal reprimand he was receiving. But, Cole couldn't help his anger rise to the surface. he had to try his hardest to fight it down, teeling himself it was his _own _fault kissing Chloe.

Aleu started to walk away when cole burst out. "Aleu, wait!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she ran into the darkness.

******I did change my name from miskey67 to MalevolentTorment. Just a heads up eveyone. But I am still called miskey and I just wanted to change it up a bit, I use miskey for almost everything. And yes, I will respond to either miskey or MalevolentTorment, I really don't care.**

**Cole, Cole, Cole. When will you ever learn? Well, here is probably a good part to say that, if you didn't know, the lyrics of the song I was playing was Maroon 5's One More Night. And, just a little shout out to JWolf98 for helping me pick the song and some decisions for this chapter. I really appreciate it man! ****Who could forget the reviewers? Thanks everyone that is new to this story for reading!**

**As you could probably see, this was the first time I ever included lyrics in my work, so I hope you could bear with me on that. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (and the story in general) and will be seeing you on the next update. Have a Happy Holidays! :)**


	7. Wolf's Advice

**Chapter 7: Wolf's Advice**

The snow fell to the ground softly in the back alley of Nome. It coated Cole's coat with flecks of white. His ears were tucked back flat against his head which hung low to the ground. He was walking along one of the fences to someone's backyard when he started to whimper. Just the look on Aleu's face...he caused that. He made the love of his life cry in emotional pain, all because of that stupid kiss.

_Why did Chloe have to kiss me?! She knew I liked Aleu and threw the thought to the wind! Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me. Aleu was right. I could have pushed her off. I could have stopped this whole scenario from happening! Why didn't I stop her!?_

Cole stopped and saw a can in front of him. He let out a pained scream and punched the can as hard as he could, sending it spinning into the night. _Do I still have feelings for Chloe? No, no it can't be. That was a long time ago. We did it once an agreed never to do it again. I only wish she could have kept her promi-_

"Hello? Is someone there?" a female voice pierced the silent darkness. It sounded like it came from the other side of the fence. Cole could hear the crunching of feet on the snow getting closer and closer. Then a red husky wedged herself between two broken fence posts emerging as the friendly faced Jenna.

"Cole! What a surprise! What are you doing out here? Even a dog built for the cold can catch his death out here," she said shivering.

_Oh, great. If it isn't the mom of the girl who's heart I just smashed into pieces. _Cole thought.

"Jenna, I don't really want to talk right now," Cole said.

"Is it about Aleu? I saw her running past my house towards Balto's boat. She seemed to be in a hurry and I thought I heard her crying. What happened?" she asked growing curious.

"You might want to ask her that. Though she might exaggerate a bit," Cole commented.

"Exaggerate? On what?" Jenna asked growing nervous.

"Cole! Cole! Where are you, boy!? C'mon out! Simpson is waiting to house you for the night! Cole!" Holland could be heard yelling from the main street.

"I gotta go, Jenna," Cole said walking towards the opening to the street. "Tell Aleu I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Cole? Cole!" Jenna yelled after him. But he was already on the street walking torwards his owner. He barked sadly at the big man yelling.

Holland turned aroud and looked down, "Cole, good to...whoah. You look like hell. What happened boy?"

Cole shook his head in a dismissive motion. "Okay, whatever. C'mon then Rocky Balboa, Simpson is waiting for you," Holland said, motioning for Cole to follow. He did so at a distance, just because he couldn't really stand to be with anyone right now. He was just wondering what Simpson was waiting for and then he realized that he was going to be sharing a room with Kodi.

_Oh, crap. I forgot about Kodi...can this night get any worse?_ Cole thought.

Holland led Cole through the now empty street of Nome, the snow falling heavier and heavier.

"Pretty cold outside, ain't it boy?" Holland broke the silence. Cole nodded his head in a "**yes**" gesture. "C'mon, Cole. What's the matter with you? Is it your friends?" Holland waited to see Cole's reaction.

Nothing.

"Was it Steele?" He waited again.

Nothing.

"Was it that girl who kissed you during the race?" Holland waited and saw what he was looking for. Cole's head dropped lower to the ground and he stopped in his tracks. "And we have a winner. So what'd you do, boy? You cheat?"

Cole shook his head "**yes**". "Ah, even dogs make human mistakes, I guess. Must've been really bad. Haven't seen you like this since Chloe got shot. Here's a little advice for you: Tell her how you feel. It'd be good for you and for her. Yeah, she might not want to listen, but trust me, she'll get curious and start to. And there will be yelling and arguing, that's a given

"There will never be that rock solid trust you guys had anymore, that left when the cheating started. But, listen to your heart. If it tells you to go to her and profusely ask for forgiveness, then do that. Or if it tells you to move on, even though that sounds terrible, do it.

"If it is meant to be, it will be. Ah, we're here," Holland finished.

Cole looked up from the white ground and saw the boiler room to the right of him. Mr. Simpson was standing in front of the steel door, grinning at Holland.

"Mr. Holland! How are you doing this fine night? Thought you weren't going to show. Hey, Cole," Simpson said rubbing Cole's head.

"Yeah, Cole's a little depressed so there shouldn't be a lot out of him," Holland said.

"What's the matter?" Simpson asked.

Holland put his hand up to his mouth and whispered, "Girl trouble."

"Oh, okay. Well, my dogs are well behaved. They shouldn't bother him. C'mon, boy, let's go," Simpson said opening the door.

Holland bent low to the ground and pet Cole's head, "See you in the morning boy. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be expecting a good bye."

He laughed and turned to walk to the inn where he and Chloe were staying. Cole watched as his owner walked away and couldn't help but want to run up to him and just lie on the foot of his bed. The past times with Holland had been really great. Lead dog. Nice girl. Holland. But, there was one thing that was missing from the whole picture. Cole couldn't place it but he knew it had something to do with Aleu.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Simpson, "Alright, Cole, make yourself at home. If you need any help or support, Kodi will be more than glad to help. Cole laughed at Simpson, though he must have heard it as whimpers for he said, "It'll be alright Cole. Everyone makes mistakes, especially guys."

Mr. Simpson held out his left arm to the side, gesturing for Cole to walk inside the warm boiler room. He did, but quietly and carefully as not to disturb the sleeping sled dogs inside. Even though Cole would love to see Kodi wake up in the dead of night only to be scared out of his wits, he didn't feel like talking to anyone now. He just wanted to rest.

But the oppurtunity never presented itself, for Cole tripped on a stray bowl and went crashing down onto the floor. He hit his jaw on the hard ground and his body landed with a loud smack. He haerd yawning and feet shuffling.

"Well, who do we have here?" Kodi asked sarcastically.

"Cole, are you alright?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Cole said getting up. He started to walk over towards the darkest, coldest corner of the room.

Kodi looked at him with curious eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. What are you doing?" Cole replied.

"Watching a dog pick the worst place to sleep," Kodi commented.

"Kodi," Kirby said.

"No, it's fine. Just like every other dman thing in this world," Cole said plopping on the ground of the cold floor.

"Cole, are you alright?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah...fine," Cole said sleepily.

"You don't look fine. You look like crap and not just because you got beat up," Kodi commented.

"Maybe you guys should get some sleep instead of worrying about me," Cole said.

"Cole-"

"No, Dusty. Get some sleep," Cole interrupted.

The sled dogs did as they were told and huddled near the fiery furnace. The light from the fire danced on the walls creating shadows that came to life. Cole left his eyes open and watched the shadows. He tried to see images in them, though it sounded strange. He just couldn't sleep. All the stuff that has happened to him was his own fault. Everything.

Cole saw human movement in the corner of his eye. He got up and looked around. The sled team was gone, all that was left was Cole, the furnace, and the shadows.

He felt something move it's icy hands on his back. Cole jumped and looked around, but no one was there. He also heard foot steps...human. The shadows were starting to form something.

"Cole," a familiar female voice sounded.

Cole turned and found the lovely face of...

"Mom?" Cole said.

"Yes, Cole. Oh, I missed you so much," the gray husky said.

Cole ran towards his mother and tried to hug her, but she simply disappeared. He heard a puf of air behind him and when he turned around his mother was staring at him. "What the-"

"It's all your fault Cole. All your fault. I didn't want to have to take that bullet for you. But the maternal instinct took over. Poor child. To grow up, thinking I loved you. YOU KILLED ME!" his mom yelled.

"No...no...no," Cole could barely manage to talk.

And in a flash she was gone. Cole was transported to an alley, the mail team, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Jake, Dingo and Saba were talking to each other. But something was wrong. They seemed to be talking but their lips weren't moving. No one was moving anything. The wind was moving and some snow was falling but they stod still.

Cole felt an icy chill and heard something rudh past his head. He trained his eye's on the object and saw a dagger fly through the air. It was heading straight for Kodi.

_Go to the beach..._ a voice sounded.

"Kodi!" Cole yelled after the red husky.

The knife was about to impale the side of his head when Cole woke with a start. Dusty was standing over him with the other dogs staring at him with amazement behind her.

"Cole...are you alright? You were screaming and then you yelled Kodi's name," Dusty said softly as she put her paw on Cole's shoulder.

Cole looked at Kodi and just stared at the dog who had almost been hit with a knife. "What are you looking at?" Kodi asked.

_Beach..._ The word formed in Cole's head. He was supposed to go to the beach.

"Um, I got to go," Cole said as he got up. He walked towards the door and opened it with the mail team staring at him.

"Cole, where are you going?" Kirby asked.

"Get some fresh air," Cole said as he closed the door behind him. He fast walked towards the boat of Aleu's father and came to a stop when he saw movement inside the vessel. It looked like Balto and Aleu were in the captains quarters but there was movement on the deck as well. it looked like Boris and two polar bears. Aleu did say something about a Muk and Luk, maybe they're the bears.

But something else caught Cole's attention. A dog's figure sitting on the beach looking up at the cresent moon. The dog looked lonely but something drew Cole to it. He walked carefully over to the figure, careful not to make his presence known.

"So you _did _hear me call for you," the dog said.

"Chev?" Cole asked.

"What's up, kid?" the old wolf asked.

"What are you...you called me here?" Cole spoke unsteadily.

"Yes, didn't you hear the word beach?" Chev asked.

"Yeah...but how?" Cole curioiusly asked.

"That isn't important, but what is important is the situation that you're in. I saw Aleu run to her fathers boat, crying really hard. What happened?" Chev asked.

"I...I kissed Chloe in an alley and Aleu saw us. But...but, I didn't try and stop Chloe," Cole said. "I didn't even try. She threw me to the ground and was on top of me and then she kissed me. i din't fight back...I didn't try to not kiss her. I mean I don't like her anymore. Or do I-"

"Cole, stop. Calm down," Chev said in a serious, even tone.

Cole stopped rambling and looked at the old wolf. He was still looking up at the stars when Chev turned and looked Cole dead in the eye. There was something about his eyes that reminded him of his father. All wolf eyes look the same but, there was some quality in Chev's that looked like his dead dad's.

"Dad?" Cole let the word slip out of his mouth.

Chev let out a heartily laugh, "No, Cole, I am not your father. I did, however, know your father before he and your mother had you. But, Cole...can we please stay on one subject for a little bit?"

"Um, sure," Cole said.

"Thank you. Okay, here's some advice, take it or leave it: What is natural to the flesh when we have been hurt or abused or insulted is to strike back, to plot revenge, or to simmer in bitterness. Denial is merely a delusion. Flimsy, fake, and shallow. Forgiveness is real. Robust and solid and deep. It is not an avoiding of the truth, but a dealing with it squarely, however painful."

"Chev...how do you know all of this?" Cole asked mystified.

"Just some things I have collected over the years. Oh, there goes Aleu and her father," Chev said.

Cole looked behind him towards the boat and sure enough there was Balto and Aleu. They were leaving the boat and looked to be heading towards Jenna's house.

"Follow the river, Cole," Chev said from behind.

Cole whirled around but the old wolf was gone, disappeared into the wind. "Follow the river? What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked himself. He looked up at the stars to find an answer. All he saw was the shining moon and the glowing stars. He stayed there staring at the sky for about ten minutes before he decided to head back.

The walk back to the town was easier than the walk out. Cole's limp was almost gone completly, and his talk with Chev boosted his spirits just a little. But that little bit is better than nothing. It was good, until he heard a loud bang behind him. Cole turned and saw Jenna's angry face. She looked at Cole with daggers in her eyes.

_Oh no..._

"Cole! What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled.

"Um, Jenna. Look, I didn't-" Cole started to back away, while Jenna came lumbering towards him.

"Oh, you didn't want to? Well that's not what Aleu said! She said that you didn't even try to get Chloe off of you, you horny, son of a-"

"Jenna, you need to calm down," Cole said sternly. He quickly saw the error in saying that to an enraged mother.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I'LL BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU TO CALM DOWN!" Jenna reached Cole and put her face right up to his.

"Uh-"

"'Uh'? Is that it?! Aleu is in there crying her eyes out and all you can say is 'uh'?!" Jenna yelled some more.

"She's in there? Is Balto with her?" Cole asked half hoping he was to comfort her, and half wishing he wasn't so he wouldn't be killed.

"If you're worried about Balto kicking your ass, he'll have to wait his turn!" Jenna backed Cole up into an alley where he tripped on some trash. He was lying on his back, his heart in his throat. She brought her head nose-to-nose with his. "If I ever see you again. On the street. With my daughter. With anyone. I will come over there and smack those cheating lips off your face."

"Jenna? Jenna, are you alright?" Balto called from the house.

"Get out of here Cole. _Now_!" Jenna said.

Cole quickly go to his feet and ran as best as he could towards the boiler room. He saw Balto glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. After about a minute of painful running, he was at the boiler room's doors. Cole put his paw on the door, but quickly took it off.

Jenna was obviously going to tell Kodi about what happened and he wouldn't mind kicking Cole's ass. _Better to find a nice alley to sleep in tonight, than get my faced caved in my Aleu's family._ Cole concluded.

He went to one of the back alleys behind the boiler room and found a nice open box. Cole crawled in and shut his eyes the best he could. After about thrity minutes of thinking about the ways Jenna could kill him, Cole was fast asleep.

**{{_}}**

Cole woke to a cloudless blue sky, the mid-morning sun blinding his vision for a few seconds. He almost forgot about the night before, but it all came back in a flash of depression. Aleu, Chev, Jenna...but there was something else. He was forgetting something...something important, but he couldn't remember.

What he did remember was what his next move was going to be. But first he had to wt out of town without being seen by the locals. _I really don't feel like being beat up today, _Cole thought.

He crawled out of his box and stretched out his legs. His back cracked and he rubbed the spot with his aching bones. Cole let out a yawn and started a slow walk out onto the street. Even though the street wasn't the safest place, it was the only way for him to find his way.

He heard people laughing and joking, apparently the race was going to start in an hour, or so Cole heard from one of the people in the crowd.

"Cole!" he heard an angry voice. He looked to his left and saw Kodi and the mail team surrounding Aleu, giving her reassuring pats on the shoulder. Kodi had an I'm-going-to-kill-you look, and he probably would have if Aleu wasn't there.

"Cole! Get over here!" he yelled.

He almost wanted to turn and keep walking, but his curiosity got the best of him. He cautiously walked over to the awaiting dogs and found Aleu looking up. Their eyes met, Cole's heart started to pound, even when she was sad, she was the most beutiful thing on the earth.

Kodi quickly stepped in between them to interrupt the moment. "Did you cheat on my sister?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Cole sighed, "Yes. And if I could take it back, I would. But I can't."

"You are so going to get it, Cole," Kodi said steping towards him.

"Kodi," Dusty said. He stopped and looked back at his team mate. "Not in front of her," Dusty whispered.

"Fine. But I want you out of here," Kodi said turning back to Cole.

Cole looked over Kodi and made eye contact with Aleu. "Is that how you feel?" he asked, softly.

She dropped her head and brought it to the side, "I already told you how I feel."

"Okay. Okay, I get it. Bye, Aleu. I still love you, no matter what you think," and with that he was running towards the edge of town.

He made it as the announcer was calling the sled teams to the starting line. Cole looked back at the town of Nome, the place where he and Aleu had their first kiss, the place he met her distasteful brother, the place he saw Steele for the second time.

But that life is behind him, now he is running again, trying to get over the life he almost had. And the lives he so selfishly destroyed.

**Author's After Thoughts**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there is going to be a lot of new information about Cole's past in the next chapter, so I hope you stick around to read that. This chapter was fairly short compared to the others, and for that, I'm sorry. **

**I was thinking about this and I asked around, I might (and probably will) make a sequel to this story. I want your opinion on this, yes? No? Maybe? Never? Tell me, because that will affect this fic a lot. Memebers: you can PM me or just put it in the review, whatever suits you. Guests: I value your opinion just as much as the people who are apart of this website. Put your opinion in the reviews.**

* * *

**Before I go I just want to get serious and to say, my thoughts and prayers go out for the kids and families in Connecticut. Most of you have heard what happened and I hope you take the time out of your busy lives to be with your family. Tell them you love them, trust me they will appreciate it greatly. My teacher was telling us a very touching story of his kid and how much it meant to him that his teenager said "Love you dad."**

**The story of the massacre is gruesome and disturbing. I only wish those kids were still with us. I wish the teachers were stil with us. I wish that the psrents aren't spending their Christmas alone. But wishes aren't reality. And let me say one more thing:**

**Scars never go away. They are with you for the rest of your life. I can say from personal experiece that that is 100% true. But, it is what we do with those scars that matters. You can let it consume your life until you die. Or, you can get up and admit it happened. Once you admit that it happened, it is like a weight being lifted off of your chest (or that's what it was like for me). And I'm not saying go to everyone you know and tell them what happened. When I say "admit that it happened" I mean to admit to yourself that it happened.**

**Don't be ashamed. Living in fear is just as bad as getting into a car crash and all of your limbs breaking. I still know what happened to me, it is always in the back of my mind, but I use that to tell others and to help them if they are struggling. I actually had the privelage of helping a near suicidal kid to not kill himself. Now, he is the happiest kid you would know. I'm not trying to brag of my accomplishments but to say that there is a way to turn a really bad thing into a good thing that can be used to help others. I hope you found the time to read my thoughts on the subject.**

**_This is my personal experience and thoughts, you don't have to take them as facts._**

* * *

**Thank you guys for reviewing, I really appreciate it. The more reviews, the faster I write, haha. But, until next time. Have a Happy Holidays and hope you all are with your families.**


	8. A Jaeger?

**Chapter 8: A Jaeger?**

Kodi watched as Cole ran off into the distance. He would have loved to chase after him and kick his ass, but Kodi knew how it would make Aleu feel. As he was thinking about his sister he heard her sniffle. Kodi turned and saw her eyes start to grow wetter and wetter, and then the tears started to fall onto the ground. Kodi and Dusty both placed their paws affectionately on her shoulder. It only seemed to make Aleu's head sink further down towards the snow.

"It's alright, girl. You won't have to worry about that cheating bastard ever again," Dusty spoke first.

"Yeah, sis, don't go all teary eyed on us. I know you're stronger than that," Kodi said trying to get his sister to stop crying.

Aleu let out one more sniffle before she said, "But...every time I think about him...I get all...warm inside. Like he is the one for-"

"Aleu stop. You saw what he did behind your back. And who knows what else could've happened if you hadn't showed up," Kodi said.

She burst into tears at just the thought of Cole and Chloe together, mating. Dusty punched Kodi in the arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Yes, Kodi. What is wrong with you?" a raspy voice sounded behind the team. Kodi turned and saw his dad's rival, Steele, smiling at him. "Look what you did to your poor sister."

"What do you want?" Kodi asked.

"Nothing really, just to wish you luck on the big race," Steele said circling the red husky.

"You want to wish us luck? You? What's the catch?" asked Kodi.

"You give me such little credit, mutt. But when I do win, I'll take your pathetic jobs. And when I get back, I'm going to kick your ass," Steele started to laugh, but Kodi quickly cut him off with a hateful growl. Steele stopped laughing and looked at Kodi with a serious expression. "Guess you're wolf side is taking over, huh lobo? Just think if I would have killed your father on that medicine run, you could have been my kid," he said trying to get Kodi riled up.

Kodi took a step forward but was quickly drawn back by Dusty and Kirby. "You're going down, Steele," Kodi said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Is that the best come back you got? Just like your fath-"

"Is there a problem here?" Balto asked coming up behind Steele.

"Nope, just wishing your boy luck," Steele said as he walked off.

"What was that about?" Balto asked Kodi as he nuzzled Aleu.

"He wants our jobs."

**{{_}}**

Cole made it to the forest edge just as a gunshot rose from Nome, a signal that the race has begun. Cole looked towards the fishing town with a new sadness, another wave of grief and pain washed over him. But he knew he couldn't stay watching the town for ever, he had to get to…somewhere. Cole didn't know where he was going but at least it was somewhere far away from that town. He's hurt enough people.

Cole moved into the forest as the dog barking started. He knew the dogs could go any way, but hopefully it wouldn't be in his direction. So Cole quickly walked deeper into the forest until the dog barking was only a small whisper, barely audible to any dog.

Cole sighed, "This is my new life, huh? Looks great. No people, no animals, just me."

"Oh, look! A wolf!" someone said.

Cole turned his head but couldn't find who was speaking. "Hello?" he asked.

"What's up, furball? Where's your pack?" the voice asked. It was distant but was getting closer and closer, actually, the voice sounded a lot like Eddie Murphy.

Cole looked with even more confusion to the trees, "Who is saying that?"

"Me," the voice said again. I heard wings flapping and could hear leaves rustling. I looked up and faintly caught a glimpse of a grey tail. But it was long and spread into two part, no mammal's tail. "Behind you, furball."

I turned around and looked up, where a bird was looking down at me with a sarcastic smile on his face. The bird had a slender body with very narrow wings, with two long central tail feathers. He had a black cap on his head that ran from the nose to the neck, and just below the eyes. Below the cap, the second half of the head, chest and neck was a sort of white, almost cream color. The rest of the body was gray with black feet.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Me? I'm Taku, the most handsome Long-Tailed Jaeger around! Well, I'm the only one around," the bird chuckled. "So are you going to answer my question? Where's your pack?"

"I don't have one. And what's a jaeger? Sounds like that song by Maroon 5," Cole said.

"Who?"

"Um, never mind...I don't have a pack," Cole said trying to get the subject back on track.

"Why? I thought wolves-"

"I'm _not_ a wolf," Cole growled.

"Whoa, calm it down there um…"

"Cole."

"Calm down, Cole," Taku said. "You just seemed lonely, that's all. And if you're not a wolf, then what are you?"

"I'm a hybrid, wolf father, husky mother. Look, I want to be alone right now," Cole said.

"What happened? Father called you a disgrace? Mother doesn't-"

"My parents are dead," Cole cut Taku off.

"Oh…I'm sorry. But it was someone close to you, I can tell," Taku replied.

"Oh, yeah. How?" Cole asked.

"Because I was going through the same thing you are going through," Taku said as he flew down to the ground. "I was recently kicked out of my colony. My father and mother didn't want me, I had a crush on a girl but she bluntly told me that she had a heart for someone else. Real bitch move if you ask me. So, seeing as I would never get a mate and my parents were…not so kind, they kicked me out. I have been wandering the forest for about two weeks now, trying to find…something."

Cole let out a long sigh. _This Taku guy is going through the same crap that I'm going through, if not worse. Might as well keep him around, he is alone just like me._

"You wanna come with me?" Cole asked.

Taku's eyes widened and a surprised look crept onto his face, "Um…yeah! That'd be great! We'd be a good team, a hybrid and a jaeger! Sounds nice, no?" Taku flew and landed on Cole's back.

"Um…yeah."

"By the way…where are we going anyways?" Taku asked.

"I don't know," Cole said.

"You don't know?" Taku asked.

"Just following my instincts," Cole said as he started walking.

"Well, you know what I say: Leap before you think. Good motto, huh?" Taku asked.

Cole gave a small chuckle, "I like it."

The duo walked for hours, the sun dipping lower and lower to the horizon. Taku kept me going by telling me stories of his childhood, before his parents kicked him out. His life sounded a lot like mine, before the shooting and everything. He had two sisters and a brother who liked to play near the lake. He had a best friend that he always hung out with, every day and sometimes after dark.

It was a life that neither of them could go back to. Cole would have loved to just leave the bird and go his own way, but the two really seemed to hit it off. In a weird annoying sort of way.

"So, where you from?" Taku would break the silence as he was resting on Cole's back.

"Nenena," Cole replied.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. Ne-ne-na. Like some Russian dictator was drunk and started yelling that. NENENA! Actually, sounds pretty cool. Nenena. You know what, now that I say it…sounds more Chinese to me. Nenena. Ne…ne…na. Like an angry Chinese man yelling at his kids to finish their rice. Don't you-"

"Taku!" Cole raised his voice to get the bird to be quiet.

"Sorry, just thought I would bring a little conversation to the table," Taku said.

"It isn't conversation if you don't let the other person talk," Cole retorted.

"Oh, I see…well then mister smart ass, I might as well go my own way," Taku said as he stood up.

"Alright," Cole said.

"Fine, I'm going," Taku lifted off the ground and took off.

Cole shrugged his shoulders but moved on. He kept his pace not even once thinking about the little annoyance who had abandoned him. _Meh, maybe I'll get somewhere without hearing-_

Something crashed into his side and sent Cole spinning to the ground. Something was grabbing onto Cole's neck, almost choking him. "Cole! Cole, don't leave me man! It's a world of danger and I'm sca- just trying to keep you safe. Yeah, uh, I thought you were going to be vulnerable out here all alone." Cole looked at Taku with a smile in his eyes, then he looked at how Taku was choking him. "Oh, sorry."

Taku let go and walked a little bit farther. "Whoa, so let me get this straight…you are trying to protect me?"

"That's right." Cole let out a booming laugh. "Now what's so funny?"

"You…you are…," Cole turned on his side and started laughing even more.

Taku turned around and lumbered towards Cole. "What…oh, you think I can't handle myself. Well, let me tell you something: I can take anything you throw at me! Try me, I dare you. Try-"

Tau was cut off by Cole gingerly grabbing Taku's head with his mouth. Cole didn't bite hard, but hard enough to hold the flailing bird. "You better let me go right now before I let a can of whoop-ass out on ya!"

This made Cole chuckle as Taku kept struggling against his strong jaws. Cole walked a little bit farther, Taku started to relax in his grip knowing he couldn't get out of it. Cole let out another round of chuckles before he heard something.

It sounded like hundreds of people were puffing out air all at the same time. He let Taku go and he plopped down to the ground. Taku spit at the ground and started to dust himself off as he said, "Ugh, now I'm gonna smell like dog spit! What the hell is wrong with you? You flea ridden, man handlin'-"

"Taku listen…do you hear that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a river to me," he said.

_Follow the river… _Chev's voice rose into Cole's head. He ran towards the point where the sound originated, Taku flying overhead. I heard him squawk the yell, "Cole, cliff! Stop!"

Cole hit the brakes and came to a halt just on the edge of a small cliff overlooking a white capped river. It was moving at such speed any animal, or human, caught in there would be a goner. Taku flew in behind Cole, ruffling his feathers and looking up at the wolf dog.

"What are you looking at? Just a river, plenty of them out here," Taku said.

"No...let's follow it," Cole said walking with the flow of the rapids.

"What? You sniff some bad shrooms in the forest or something?" Taku asked flying overhead.

"Thought we were following my instincts?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, but still...you don't seem quite sure," Taku said.

"And how's that?" Cole asked Taku as he landed on his back.

"Fine, let's follow your magic river."

**{{_}}**

It had been two day that they were following the rapids. Taku kept insisting we stopped for breaks every hour, even though he was sitting on my back the whole time. But when we did finally leave the forest and the mountains were far behind us, there was a town up ahead.

"Taku look!" Cole said pointing to the small houses.

"Oh, thank the Lord we found somewhere to stay! What town do you think it is?" Taku asked.

"I don't know, why don't you fly over and find out."

"Oh, I see. make the more handsom of the two do all the work. Fine, I'll go see," Taku said as he took off.

Cole kept walking towards the town that was only a few miles ahead of him. No matter what town it was, even Nome, Cole would still find a nice warm place to sleep. Taku came back, puffing his chest in and out sporadically. He landed in front of me and started to point towards the town, letting out air. he was trying to form words but none came out.

"Taku, what?" Cole asked.

"You...you are gonna like...this place. It's Nenena! maybe we can get to the whole Asian, Russian name for the place," Taku said smiling.

"Nenena...that means...Alexandria..."

******Sorry for the long wait and the shortness, very busy. So, good? Bad? Spelling was good? Plot is still on par?**

**Oh, and I'm not racist towards African Americans. The whole Nenena thing actually happened to me. I said the word to my friend, Eli, and he said the exact thing that I put in the story. Also, I love Eddie Murphy (especially in Mulan, Mushu was the coolest character). Well, see you guys on the next update.**


	9. Nenana

**Chapter 9: Nenana**

"Who?" Taku asked.

"Um...no one. She's no one," Cole replied as Taku flew onto his back and sat down.

"Doesn't sound like anyone," Taku commented.

"Just shut up alright, she isn't anyone," Cole said as he started to walk towards the town.

"Look, Cole, I'm not here to be a liability. I'm here to be an asset...a friend. So who is she?"

"No one, Taku. Like I have been saying: no one. And I know you aren't a liability, if you were I probably would have eaten you already," Cole said with a smile.

"Oh, haha, Cole. You couldn't eat me because I'm too fast for you-" Cole threw his hind legs in the air, sending Taku spinning into the snow. He came up spitting out water and dirt. "What the hell is wrong-"

Cole slinger at Taku and grabbed his head with his mouth. "No one's too fast for me," Cole sputtered to Taku.

Taku wrapped his wings and said, "Okay, okay. I was wrong now can you please spit me out?" Cole spat Taku out onto the ground and watched as he readjusted the feathers on hi head. "And I just took a bath before we got here, now I smell of flea bag!"

"Oh, suck it up you big baby," Cole said as he started walking towards town again. "My breath doesn't smell that bad."

"Your not the one who just got engulfed by it!" Taku shouted as he flew overhead.

"I think you are overreacting."

"No overreacting would be having to carry on this conversation...so, this Alexandria person. She a friend of yours?" Taku asked with a sly smile.

"Give it a rest already will you? She isn't anyone," Cole said sharply.

"It doesn't sound like she's-"

A roaring horn broke the harmonious silence of the surrounding field of snow. The sound rose and echoed off of the surrounding mountains and reached the duo with a loud noise that Cole knew all too well. Taku on the other hand. Brought his wings to his small ears and fell to the ground in front of Cole.

He dropped down and fell into a foot of snow. Cole dropped to his back and started to let out a laugh as loud as the horn. Taku climbed out of the snow and glared at Cole.

"What you laughing at?" he asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Who knew a train could scare such a 'tough' bird," Cole said as he got up and stretched.

"Train? What the hell is that?" Taku asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You don't know what a train is? Well, I should have expected that. You were born in the wild." Cole said as he started a fast paced walk. "it's a big metal machine that can travel almost anywhere in the world. It can trample anything in its path...that's at least what I head the humans say."

"Sounds dangerous," Taku sighed.

"Do I detect a hint of fear, Taku?" Cole asked with a smile.

"What?! No! I just think you should be careful, that's all. If I ever needed to rest after long flights, what other wolf-dog is there that I can sit on?" Taku replied, ailing deeper into Cole's back fur.

"Of course," Cole said as they came to the entrance of town. Cole's face grew serious and his smile faded away. "Taku. We are just going to stay here for a little while. Once we're in, find a warm place to spend the night, okay?"

"Gotha boss," Taku said as be stood up onto Cole's back. "Hey, Cole, how will they react to a wolf-dog?" he asked.

"They won't go near us, lets just put it that way," Cole replied as the two walked into town and immediately saw hordes of people in the busy market in the street. "Shit."

"What?" Taku asked.

"Today's Friday...-"

"And..." Taku gestured for Cole to continue.

"That means her show is tonight and it's the flea market..." Cole finished.

"Who's she? Alexandria?" Taku asked. "And what's so bad about flea markets?"

Cole turned his head so he could face Taku, "Flea market day means that if you're a stray and one of the venders picks you up...you can be sold. And taken away..."

"How do you know?" Taku questioned.

"Because I've seen it happen. A friend, Frank was his name. I saw them coming to get us. I told him to run but he was too slow. They grabbed him, sold him, then he and his new 'owner' went out on the next train ride out of here. Never saw him again."

"Oh...I'm sorry...but, hey, thy cant catch us! We're too fast. And besides I can just-"

"STRAYS!" Taku and Cole herd someone yell.

They looked towards the voice and saw a fat man pointing and yelling at them. Every vendor and eye had been turned towards them.

"Ah, shit..." Cole said.

"LOOK AT THAT BIRD ON THE DOG'S BACK! I CAN MAKE A NICE HAT OUT OF HIM!" one of the skinnier vendors yelled.

"NOT BEFORE I DO!" another vendor yelled.

"What?!" Taku asked holding his tail feathers close to his body.

"Taku, FlY!" Cole yelled as he ran into one of the alleys.

Taku took to the sky and flew over head of Cole who was crisscrossing different alleyways, before a large wall enclosed him. He stopped dead in his tracks, sliding in the snow as he hit the wall. His lower jaw felt numb and he crashed to the ground.

Taku flew down and landed next to Cole. "Cole? Cole! Ah, hell, wake up!" he yelled.

The two heard footsteps crunching in the snow, headed their way. "Taku, go. I can take care of myself," Cole said.

"Cole, no-"

"Taku, go! They want to kill you, they just want to sell me. I'll just pretend like I have rabies or something. Alright?" Cole looked up at Taku.

"I'll be on that roof, if you need me. And I'll stay out of sight," Taku said as he flew up and took his place on the roof above Cole.

The crunching got louder and louder, then, a man walked into the alley. He had on the regular brown long pant, brown shearling coat, a mushers hat, and brown boots. His eyes were green and gleamed in the sunlight. A little sliver of black hair escaped his brown hat. The man liked familiar, but Cole couldn't place him.

"I thought it might be you, boy," he said. His voice was gruff, but soothing in a way. "You don't remember me, do you?"

His voice, those eyes, his hair...all familiar. But where was he from?

"Remember, you came to me as a pup. You had a cut on your paw. And I patched it up, then I called your mom in and you fell asleep on her stomach. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen," the man said with a sad smile. "Cole, I was your mothers musher."

Then it clicked. All of the memories of the musher...and his mother came flooding back. She was the only girl on the team, but surprisingly she was lead dog. Normal it's a male but she rose through the ranks, saying it was for the good of her kids. Though it didn't seem that way. She would be gone longer, not there enough. But the got more food and better shelter. Shelter with the other sled dogs. Shelter...with Steele.

Cole let out a friendly bark as he stood up wearily. This musher, his name was Paul Thompson, another person he placed a great amount of trust in.

"So, you do remember you clever canine. What are you doing here? After the...well, you remember that, I thought you would never wat to be back. But here you are galavanting into town with a bird on your back. And on market day no less!" Paul exclaimed.

Cole shrugged to Paul's pleasure. He laughed and said, "C'mon boy, tell your friend to come down and you can crash at my place."

Cole nodded then looked up to Taku, "Taku! This is a friend, you can come down!"

He came down and landed on Cole's back. "We need to stick to the alleys. Your friend there has a very high price on his head," Paul said as he started to walk.

"You sure we an trust him, Cole?" Taku asked.

"I trusted him with my life, and I'll do it again if I have to," Cole said as he bound to catch up with Paul.

**{{_}}**

"Here we are, just as you left it," Paul said as he opened the door to a small house near the end of the town.

Cole walked into the house and immediately the sweet scent of ginger and cinnamon filled his nose with pleasure. Just as he remembered the round table stood in the back of the room. He saw a small furnace and another room with a stove and a counter, most likely the kitchen. To the right there was another room, the living room, with a couch and a dusty old TV thy probably didn't even work. To the left there was a staircase leading up to the bedrooms and guest rooms.

Just like you remember it, huh, boy?" Paul asked as he him his jacket on a coat rack near the entrance. He was right, nothing had changed. Everything was in the exact same place.

Cole stood there in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. "Go into the living room, I'll be there in a second. Just got to fetch something," Paul told Cole.

So he walked to the living room and jumped up on the discolored orange couch. He laid his body down and let his head hang off the side. Taku dropped off of Cole's back and flew up to the TV antennas that were pushed to the side and looked like a god place to perch.

The room was a bit different than he remembered. Now there was a fireplace to the side and a mantle with trophies of dog sled races and one sled brown leather dog collar.

Cole heard food being poured into a metal dish, the sound that he missed so much. Then Paul came in with two dishes, one was filled with dog food and the other with seeds.

"Eat up you two! You both look starving," Paul said as he laid the food bowls down on the floor in front of them.

Cole leapt out of the couch and started to devour the food. Taku slowly flew down and examined the food bowl's contents. After he saw everything was okay to eat, he started to eat mercilessly.

Pail laughed and said, "I thought as much. I'll be back in a split second, okay?"

Cole heard Paul's heavy footsteps walk up the squeaking steps of the stairs.

"You were right, Cole, he _is _awesome!" Taku said taking a small break from eating.

Cole's only answer was "Mhmm," for his mouth was full of food. Now he heard Paul walking right above them and the soft mumble of his voice. Cole heard smaller footsteps, almost like…

_A dog?_

Cole listened for more of where the dog was going. All he heard was the small sound of claws scratching against the floor and then rapidly down the stairs.

_Maybe it's just a cat, _Cole concluded. He went back to eating and heard Paul come down the stairs, but not before he could hear something breathing hard behind him. Cole thought it was his own breath. But when he stopped eating, the breathing continued. Cole spun around and a lump formed in his throat.

A young gray, female husky, his own age stood behind him. Tears glistened in her gorgeous blue eyes as she looked Cole up and down. Her coat shined in the light of the sun that bled through the only window. Her mouth was opened and her white teeth could be seen as her lip quivered. It seemed like a lump had formed in her throat as well.

"C-Cole…Cole!" she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around him. She brought her head to his shoulder and let the tears fall onto his brown fur. "I missed you so much!" she sobbed.

"Alex…I-I…what are you-"

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?!" she pulled herself away from him and looked straight into his eyes.

"I…uhh. It's a long story, Alex. And I really don't-"

"Cole," she said sternly, which reminded him of his mother. "You can't keep hiding behind that wall you keep building higher and higher. And when it falls down, what are you going to do then? Run away? Like you did when mom and dad-"

"God damnit, Alex! One mistake! That's it!" Cole yelled. Taku brought his head up and stared at the two dogs.

"One mistake? Why are you here Cole? Why come back after all these years?!" Alex raised her voice as new tears formed. "What did you do?"

Cole dropped his head down low to the ground and pressed his ears flat against his head, "It doesn't concern you."

"Of course it concerns me, I'm family to you," Alex replied nuzzling Cole.

He returned the nuzzle and licked the tears away from her eyes, "I always hated when you cried."

She smiled, "And I always hated when you cried."

"I don't remember much of that," Cole said going back to his food bowl.

"Oh, really? So you don't remember getting that splinter in your paw? I've never seen so much water come out of one pups eyes!" she joked.

Cole and Alex laughed then looked at Taku who was staring at them in wonderment, "What?"

"It's like two pregnant girls were in the same room! I'm sad, I'm mad, I'm happy! Make up your mind!" Taku said.

"Um…going to introduce me to your friend?" Alex asked.

"Oh, this is Taku. Taku, this is Alex. My…sister," Cole said.

Taku flew over and offered his wing, "Pleasure to meet a lovely lady like yourself."

Alex blushed and giggled. Cole put his arm around Alex, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Been meaning to get a few stretches in before the show, but a walk is even better. Especially when it's with my baby brother," she smiled.

"Baby brother? I seem to remember us being born the same day ," Cole replied.

"I came out before you remember?" Alex asked as she motioned towards the door.

"No, I was kind of being born…so I really don't recall a whole lot that went on that day."

She laughed as she opened the door and they both walked out together, leaving Taku alone with Paul and his food.

**{{_}}**

"So, what's this about a show?" Cole asked as they walked in the train yard.

"I sing at the club Friday and Saturday night. You should come, you can be my plus one," she smiled.

"So you followed in dad's footsteps-"

"And you followed in mom's," Alex finished.

"I remember that's all you talked about, or sang I should say."

"Yeah, but I remember you were a great singer. Even better than I was," Alexandria said. "But you kept drooling over those sleds you would not even pay attention to anything dad said."

"I was a terrible singer," Cole said.

"No, you were a terrible memorizer. You were a great singer, just the words would get sucked out of your head so fast it was like someone pushed a vacuum up to your ears!" Cole laughed and smiled as he remembered the hours their father would spend with them to teach them singing. "Do you remember this place?"

"Yeah…yeah I do."

**{{_Memories_}}**

_I remember it all right. I remember the train yard and how Alex and I would play here for hours on end when we were pups. I also remember the day before my parents died, the last time I ever spent time with my sister. We were in the train yard, same as the day before and the same day before that. But that day was different. The train was finally leaving to drop off its load of passengers and this was finally my chance to show Alex that I wasn't just some push over._

_"Cole, don't. It's stupid, and if you do, I'm gonna tell mama," Alex said._

_"Don't Alex, I'm not going to get hurt," I had said to her. __We both heard the horn of the train and the crowds of people talking in loud voices. The train was coming and it wouldn't be to long. Finally, in the distance, I saw the big metal machine starting to roll towards us. "Here it comes," I said as I ran to the tracks and took my place next to them._

_"Cole, don't...Cole!" Alex yelled. But it was too late._

_I had already ran next to the tracks, putting all my energy into my hind legs. I tried to copy what my mother had shown me, and it worked. The train came chugging along almost about to reach me. At the last second as the engine was roaring in my ears I jumped in front of it. As I was on the other side of the tracks I felt the wind from the train graze my tail. I hit the ground rolling, but alive._

_I had to wait for the train to go past me before I saw Alex sitting in the ground, tears about to fill her eyes. She saw me walk up and leapt towards him, "Cole! I thought you died!"_

_"I'd never leave you sis!" I said as she and I started to wrestle._

_"And, what is going on here?" someone said. __Alex and I stopped wrestling and looked up to see a golden husky, a chow mix, and a small bluish dog. "Didn't your parents tell you not to play here?" the golden husky asked._

_"Kaltag!" I leapt off of Alex and ran towards the golden husky. I threw my puppy arms around his chest and squeezed as best I could. "You guys are back from your run!"_

_They all laughed as we embraced each other. "Good to see you too," Nikki said._

_"Yeah, good to see you!" Star exclaimed._

_"Here we got you this," Kaltag said as he dropped a small blue, round object in front of us._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"It's a ball, kido, you-"_

_"You roll around with it! You throw it! You chew it! You-"_

_Star was interrupted by Kaltag brining his fist down onto his head. He crashed to the ground with a thud that made us both erupt into laughter. _

_"Here, go get it!" Nikki said as he hit the ball with his paw and sent it spinning away. Alex and I ran after it and both crashed on top of each other. For the next minute we started to wrestle again before a shadow cast over them. they stopped laughing and play-nipping to stare up at a familiar face. _

_"What's this?" Steele asked._

_He grabbed the ball and squeezed it in his powerful grip. "It's a ball!" I exclaimed._

_"Wow, you're a smart little lobo aren't you?" Steele asked as he chucked the ball across the yard and over a fence._

_"Hey!" Alex growled._

_"My, my, testy, testy. What's the matter? Did you want that thing? Then go fetch," he snarled. __I quaked in fear at the big malamute, his size, his demeanor, his voice, they all scared me...back then. Steele saw me shaking and brought his head down to look me in the eyes. "What is it, Cole? Is it your wolf side that's scared or your husky side that's scared?" he let out a snort. "Why even bother, Steele, the little bastard won't understand a word I'm saying anyways-"_

_"Steele!" Kaltag yelled as he came running up to the three, with Nikki and Star at his back._

_"What? I was just having some fun with the kids," Steele sighed. "Then you came and ruined our fun._

_"Just get out of here, eh?" Nikki said as he took a step towards Steele, Kaltag and Star followed._

_Steele grinned, "Look. I'll get out of your way. But as for you," he turned to me. "You are going to regret being born." He turned around and shoved me to the ground with a powerful flick of his tail. I landed in some mud and started to cry as Steele walked off triumphantly. I remember. I cried and cried. Until my mother came and cleaned me up. that was the last time I ever felt her warmth as she let me fall asleep at her side. the last time I heard my father hum us to sleep. the last time...we were a family._

**{{_}}**

Cole came back to the present with his heart feeling like someone had just electrified it a hundred times over. He felt the same lump start to form in his throat again.

Alex saw his expression on his face, "Cole...are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I...I was just remembering the last time we were here together. Here, in the train yard. When I showed you I wasn't a push over."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. You jumped in front of the train. And then Steele showed up. He pushed you in the mud and just walked off," Alex said, anger filling her head.

"He's an ass," Cole said.

"A giant ass," Alex said as they exchanged smiles.

The sun was starting to set. Streaks of orange, purple, red and yellow lit up the sky. The two's shadows shown against the fence they were walking against. "So are you coming to the show tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Cole said nuzzling his sister.

"I wouldn't miss it either," a raspy voice sounded in front of them. They both stopped nuzzling and looked ahead. A dark figure stood in their way, his back spots shown against his white coat.

Cole growled and Alex held him back, "Danny."

******So, I am veeeerrrrry sorry for not updating in such a long time. I hope this chapter was worth it! So, Cole wasn't always this BA, he was just a little kid who would cry at the slightest thing. And I looked it up, it is Nenana, not Nenena, so that was a mistake on my part. Also, if you haven't already, check out alpha wolf's productions and our story Welcome 2 Nome. The people that I am working with are all very talented, and I hope to continue writing with you all!**

**Also, I might be doing an interview (still unsure) so any questions, ask away in the reviews or as a PM.**

**Thank you all for being faithful to this story, I value your reviews and opinion! Not really much else, though...so...goodbye, have a nice night and see ya'll on the next update!**


	10. The Lover, the Singer, and the Deceiver

**Chapter 10: The Lover, the Singer, and the Deceiver**

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked through grinding teeth.

"Me? I was here strolling through the yard when I hear your dreary voice. Miss your mother?" Danny asked as he casually circled Cole and Alexandria.

"Go to hell," Cole growled as he turned to face him.

"Someone is a little testy today. Are your wolf traits coming back to you-"

Cole threw himself at Danny and landed on his enemy. He pushed him down and pinned his legs to the snow as he closed his mouth around Danny's neck. "Say another word and I'll rip your throat wide open," Cole growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny asked as his eyes darted back and forth from Alex to Cole, trying to find a way out.

"Cole, no!" Alex yelled as she tugged at her brother's tail.

"I think Danny needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut, Alex. This doesn't concern you," Cole said as he tightened his jaw.

"It does, though…he…he's my mate, Cole," Alex said.

Cole loosened his grip and turned to look at Alex eye to eye, "What?"

"Yes, Cole. We are mates and I love him," she said averting her eyes.

Danny sat up on his hind legs and smiled, "Yeah, Cole, and it was a real nice ceremony too. All the dogs were there, except you of course-"

"Another word out of you and you're dead, mate or no," Cole said. Danny closed his mouth sand looked at the two siblings. "How?"

"How what?" Alex asked.

"How did you fall in love with that arrogant, son of a-"

"He reminded me…of you," Alex said.

Danny and Cole's mouth dropped open and they simultaneously asked, "What?"

"How could I remind you of this…this-"

"Sexy purebred?" Danny finished with a smile.

Cole growled as he glared at his childhood bully, feeling his ears grow hot. "Because of that, Cole," Alexandria said.

"Alex, he's arrogant, cocky, and not mannered at all-"

"Just like you," Alex interrupted.

"No, I am not," Cole said.

"Yes you are. 'Oh, I can do that flawlessly' or 'I don't even have to try'!" Alex exclaimed impersonating Cole. "No matter what you say about him, he is a good dog at heart. Maybe you should try to get to know him better-"

"Fat chance. Like I want to try and get to know my childhood bully," Cole said as he started to walk away.

"Cole, where are you doing?" she yelled after him.

"I'll see you at the show, tonight," Cole replied.

"Cole! Cole, c'mon!" Alex tried to reason with him. "You have to always stop acting like a child!"

"Try telling someone who actually gives a shit!" Cole shouted as he rounded the corner. He walked into one of the alleys and jumped up on a big wooden crate. He saw boxes stacked up on top of one another and decided to go up to the roof of the house that was next to him.

He jumped up on the crates, one after another and finally made it to the roof where the town seemed small, almost miniature. Cole let his back legs sag to the wood on the roof as his front legs did the same. He let out a huge sigh, looking out onto the talking and laughing people.

_How could she do this? She knows I hate that ass. And what was all this 'Because he reminded me of you' bull? Am I really like Danny? Am I a bully?_

Cole flashed back to the first day he met Kodi, in that alley where he was resting. And Kodi walked up to him, trying to be nice, but Cole just tried to shoo him away like a pest. When he threw Kodi to the ground and made the comment about his mother…he was a bully to the poor husky mix.

His eyes drooped as he looked out onto the orange and purple sky. His heart could barely recognize the body it was in. _A bully? No, no, Cole is no bully! _It was probably saying.

_Wow…_ Cole thought as he picked his head up and sat on his hind legs. _I _am _like Danny. But maybe, Danny has changed. Maybe he's better than he was as a child. Or maybe he is still that arrogant, cocky, ass…oh, what's the use? It's not like I can break up a mating. Nor would I want to. She looked happy with him, even though she was cowering in fear of Danny dying in a pool of his own blood. She wants to be with him. So be it. I guess, I'll just have to live with it. _

Cole dropped his head again and rested it on his arm. He nodded his head and slightly opened his eyes to the scene unfolding before him. The people were closing up the stands and the shops, the last of the birds could be heard chirping, and the sky was getting darker every second.

He closed his eyes again and heard the wood creaking under him as he settled onto the roof. _A little nap never hurt anyone…_

**{{_}}**

What only seemed like seconds later, Cole heard flapping coming closer and closer. Finally, the noise was right next to his ear. He opened his eyes and found one big bird's eye staring into his.

Cole jumped back and yelped as he fell back on his haunches. He started to pant as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. His eyes were wide and looking from left to right as he searched for his attacker. The flapping noise could be heard again but this time the creature landed on Cole's chest.

Cole looked up and saw Taku smiling down at him, "Sleep well?"

Cole shoved the bird off of him as he groaned, "There better be a good reason you woke me up."

"If you consider your sister's show important, then yes there is," Taku said.

Cole put his paw to his face, covering his eyes as he moaned again, "Crap, I forgot all about that! Um, how late are we?"

"Only about ten minutes. If we leave now, we can make two of the last songs," Taku said as he floated in the air and landed on Cole's back.

"Alright, let's go," Cole said as he jumped off the roof.

**{{_}}**

Taku and Cole ran to the shack that he remembered from his childhood. Like Nome, this town had a place for the dogs to hang out and sing and dance and pretty much have a good time. The one in Nome was bigger, but this shack was just a little more to Cole's liking.

The only thing different from this shack and Nome's, other than the size, was that there was only one big door instead of a double.

The two could hear music as they walked up to the big door. "Well this seems cozy," Taku muttered.

"You haven't seen anything yet. You might want to stay close to me. I don't know what the dogs in there will do to you," Cole said.

"Good idea," Taku said as he nestled into Cole's back fur even more.

Cole pushed open the wooden door and the music consumed him into a trance. His heart seemed to beat to the drums and his steps walked to the beat of the music. A grey husky was up on stage singing a song that he wasn't familiar with. But it didn't matter because just as they walked in the music stopped and the crowd of dogs cheered.

Cole grabbed a water bowl from one of the dogs offering them and took a seat near the wall but close to stage. The band looked to be ready to do another song as they were checking their instruments. Alex was chatting with the drummer when Danny came onto stage and hugged her. They started to talk and Danny took his place on stage next to Alex.

_So Danny's a singer, huh…didn't know that._

"Hey, who's that with your sis?" Taku asked.

"Danny, her mate," Cole replied as he lapped at his water bowl.

"Her mate? Seems everyone is getting action but you," Taku snickered.

"Haha, very funny," Cole said as he sat down causing Taku to fly to the ground next to him.

Someone tapped on his shoulder. Cole thought someone bumped into him but again there was a rapid succession of tapping. "Hey, you new here, kid?" the dog asked. That voice sounded so familiar…but he couldn't place it.

"No, I used to live here. Just visiting my sister," Cole replied, his eyes still trained on Alex and the band.

"Who's your sister?" the dog asked again.

Cole pointed to the girl on stage, "Her. Alexandria." Silence. The dog behind him was staring at the back of the wolf dog in awe. Cole turned his head slightly to the left as he searched for whoever was questioning him. Cole saw a partial ear that was covered in golden fur with a brown tip. Cole held his breath and whispered the name, "Kaltag?"

"Cole? Is that you? Hey, Cole's back!" a high pitched voice squeaked.

Cole turned fully around and saw a small purple dog smiling up at him. On his right was a bully chow mix and on his left, a golden husky.

"Kaltag, Star, Nikki?" Cole said as he swiveled around. "What are you doing here?"

"We live here, you stupid wolf dog," Nikki replied with a smile.

"Are you going to be here long?" Star asked.

Cole shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I mean I have to go see Al-"

He stopped himself. Even the name sent him staring at the ground, trying to find something that drew his attention away from her. Flashes of her shining face popped into his mind as he remembered the one night they kissed on the beach.

"Cole," Kaltag said, tearing him away from the floor.

"Uh…huh?" Cole muttered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"He just got out of a relationship," Taku said.

"Taku!" Cole exclaimed.

"What? They were going to find out anyways," Taku said

"Really? I thought you were tougher than that. I mean, I remember when you were a kid, but you grew up fast after that," Kaltag said.

"Aw, it's alright, Cole. We'll be here for you," Star said.

"Just out of curiosity's sake…who was his girl?" Nikki asked.

"Aleu," Cole said.

"Aleu?!" Kaltag exclaimed. Cole looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Um, you mean Balto's daughter?"

"Yeah…and?" Cole asked.

"No, it's nothing. Just, he's the one who got Steele got kicked off the sled team…and I know Steele is after you. He hates Balto and all of his kids. So….I think you can piece it together," Nikii replied.

"You mean…oh shit…that's why he hates them. God, it makes so much sense now!" Cole shouted. "We both got him kicked off the team and now he wants to take vengeance out on us. That means…Aleu's in trouble."

Cole shoved past the three dogs as Taku landed on his back. "Cole, just stay here the night. If we move now, we'll probably get lost and…all the creatures…"

"Look, Taku we have to try and get her alright? We have to try-"

"Cole," Taku said sternly. He fluttered down on Cole's snout and looked him in the eye. "She left you. She doesn't want to see you. End of story. From what you told me, she is a strong girl. Let it go." Cole stopped and started to talk but Taku wrapped his wings around his mouth. "Cole. Let-it-go."

Cole sighed. He pushed Taku off his snout and said, "Fine. We'll stay the night."

Taku let out a puff of air, "It's a start."

"Cole, what's going on?" Alexandria said as she walked up to them. "Is everything okay?"

Cole nuzzled her, "Everything's fine."

"Why'd you push past all those dogs?" she questioned.

"False alarm. Look , don't worry about it. And besides, don't you have a show to perform?" Cole asked.

Her eyes lit up, "Ready to be blown away?"

Cole smiled at his sister, "Wouldn't miss it."

She smiled and walked back to the stage. She stepped up to the mic next to Danny and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Alright everyone. This next song is Fell This Moment by Pitbull."

Cole walked back to Kaltag, Star, and Nikki and took a seat next to them, ready to listen to his sisters gold voice.

**{{_}}**

After the song was finished, Cole said his goodbyes to his three sled dog friends and walked back to Alex's house with her and Danny. On the way they told him how they met and how they fell in love. It was actually touching. After their parents had been shot, Alex ran off to the train yard and hid in one of the trains. Danny was walking by himself when he heard someone whimpering. So he found her and comforted her and from then on, they knew they were meant for each other. They became mates last spring and she was already pregnant with her first litter.

"I thought you looked a little bit pudgy," Cole joked.

"Shut up," she said as she punched him in the arm.

They finally made it to the house and Cole took his spot on the carpet in the living room. Taku settled on the television and shook his body so all his feathers rose and fell. Danny walked upstairs and settled into the small bed next to his masters.

Alex laid next to Cole, resting her head on his paw. "I missed you, you know?"

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going," Cole said.

"Just promise me you won't do it again," Alex said.

"A promise is only as good as the person who's saying it," Cole replied. Alex giggled as she closed her eyes. "I love you, sis."

"Love you too," she said as she fell asleep.

_And I'm sorry at what I'm about to do, _Cole thought as he let his eyes fall and his dreams soar.

**{{_}}**

Steele raced through the trees at his top speed, the team falling in behind him. They flew through the forest, each of their tongues hung out of their mouths.

"C'mon, Steele! Faster, faster!" his musher yelled.

Steele let his back legs fly and his front legs flew at the sound of his master's voice. He looked around the forest and did not see a trace of those mail dogs. They were either way ahead or way behind. An he bet that they couldn't be that much ahead, with the team that they have.

The trees started to get thinner and the forest seemed to disappear behind them. The twisted branches and snow covered logs were replaced by a wide clearing. Steele looked back and watched the trees get smaller and smaller.

"Hey, Steele," the dog right behind him said. Steele looked back at him with an annoyed glare. "Look ahead."

Steele twisted his head and saw the tops of houses. Nome. As they came closer, people were looking out searching for the first team to come in.

Steele let out a laugh as he heard barking behind him. The race was theirs.

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update…life and all. But yes things are heating up and Cole is right back on his usual, deceptive track. **

**And if you are following my other story, Dream of a Wolf, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just have been having some major writers block. So I ask that if any of you that read that story have any suggestions (or requests) for me, please PM me. It would be greatly appreciated and I would love to use as many ideas that you guys give as possible.**

**Until the next update, have a great week and see you all then.**


	11. Dreaming of Wolves

**Chapter 11: Dreaming of Wolves**

Alex awoke to a ray of golden sunshine gliding in from the window. The ray hit her in the eyes as she closed them shut. She brought her hand to her neck as she massaged her own body. It had been over four months since the last time she had to sleep on the floor. She missed her comfy small bed upstairs, lying next to her mate.

Why had she slept on the floor last night? _Oh, that's right. _Alex remembered Cole's visit and how she wanted to be with him that night. She just didn't want him to run away again, and she thought that is she stayed with him that he would see the error that he would make.

"Mornin', Cole," Alex yawned. No response. She tried again, "Cole, get up." Still no response. She opened her eyes and turned to her side, "Cole, I said-"

No one was there. Her heart started to throb as she realized her brother was gone. She frantically searched the room for any signs of him. Nothing.

_It's alright Alex. He's probably is in the kitchen or maybe he went out to the train yard. Yeah, yeah, the train yard. That's where he would run off to when we were kids, he's probably out there reliving his past. _

Alex let out a deep breath as she noticed her condition. She had grown hot and felt her heart was racing like the drums at her show. She lay down and could feel her outbursts delayed affects at such an early time. Her eyes drooped again and her body sagged to the carpet.

Danny's claws could be heard upstairs as he climbed out of the bed and stretched the tiredness away. More claw noises were walking towards the stair case and before you knew it, were already making their way to the living room.

She looked up and saw her mate smiling down at her, "Morning, babe."

She stood up again and said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good…but it would have been better with you up there with me," he said nuzzling her. "Why'd you stay down here anyways?"

"So I could make sure Cole wouldn't run away again," she said.

"And obviously it worked," he joked.

"He didn't run away, he just went to the train yard," Alex replied.

"He told you?"

"Well…no," she said. Danny's face showed a lack of convincing. "I mean, no he didn't but, I know he's there. He wouldn't leave me again."

"So last night when he was about to go…he wasn't trying to go?" Danny said rhetorically.

"You know what I mean," Alex said hotly.

"Look, I think something is up with him. Did he mention anything about why he tried to leave last night? Or why he even came here in the first place?" Danny questioned.

"Um…well…no," she sighed.

"So how do you know he isn't miles into the forest by now?" Danny asked.

"Danny!"

"Look, Alex, don't tell me you didn't think this at first," Danny replied. Alex looked out the window and opened her mouth to say something but closed it shut. Danny walked over an nuzzled her, "It's going to be fine, Alex. And maybe you're right. Maybe he is at the train yard."

"I hope so because he better not have left me," a voice sounded behind them.

They turned and saw Taku on the TV, stretching his legs.

"Morning Taku," Alex said.

"Morning you two. So what's all this about Cole?" Taku asked.

"Alex thinks he's in the train yard, but I think he's-"

"Danny, please," Alex said.

"Sorry. Oh, hey, Taku. Did Cole ever mention to you why he tried to leave last night?" Danny asked.

"Oh, yeah. Cole was with this girl, Aleu, for a little bit. Real sweet thing they had going on. Until he cheated, that is," Taku said.

"Cole cheated on her?" Alex said. "That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Oh, Cole? My boy's got all the ladies at the feet of his paws. No one can resist him," Taku said admiringly.

"You think cheating is a good trait?" Alex asked.

"Well…no. But Cole said that she seduced him into an alley and jumped on top of him Kissed him. Then Aleu came around the corner and saw them. Said she never wanted to see him again. And Aleu's brother is the lead for the sled team and all of his friends pretty much hated Cole's guts for that. So Cole skipped town and then met me in the forest. Pretty much why we came here," Taku finished.

"So why go back to her?" Danny asked.

"Oh, oh, right. Yeah, I tend to get off subject. Um…what was it? I remember, Steele wanted to act out his revenge on Balto and the sled team and all his children…and Cole. So-"

"Wait…Balto? _The _Balto?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah. Aleu is his daughter. Now can I finish the story or am I going to be interrupted again?" he asked. Taku saw that the two dogs were quiet and waiting for him to finish his tale. "Thank you. After Kaltag, I think you know him, told him this, Cole was going to make a be line for Nome to go save her. But, I stopped him and he said that he would stay the night."

Alex turned away from them and looked out the window, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong, baby?" Danny asked.

"He said he was going to 'stay the night'. If I know Cole that means he was _only _going to stay the night. That means he's gone…again. How could he do this to me?..." Alex trailed off.

"No, don't think like that. You were right before, he probably is at the yard. Look, Taku and I will go to the train yard and look for him. Hell, we'll look all over town, but he's here, I know it," Danny said. "Taku lets go."

"Promise you won't seduce me into an alley and eat me?" Taku joked.

Danny chuckled, "Chicken isn't really to my liking."

"Chicken?! Man, if you call me chicken one last time…" Taku was saying as he flew out the door, following Danny.

Alex watched them leave from the window. She smiled as she looked at her mate take lead. _He's sweet. But if I know Cole, he's already miles away from town. Damnit, I should have kept a closer eye on him. Just please…please be careful, brother._

**{{_}}**

An hour passed and no sign of her mate or Taku. Then another hour. And another. Then another. Finally, when the sun was starting to set, and as the sky was turning orange and purple, they returned. Danny first, then Taku trailing above him. They came into the house with displeasure written on their faces.

Danny walked over and put a paw on Alex's shoulder, "I'm sorry babe…we couldn't find him anywhere in town. You were right."

"No, you were right. God, I was so stupid as to think he would stay!" Alex exclaimed.

"It wasn't your fault, Alexandria. You have no control over him. And besides, first thing in the morning, Taku is going to go out and talk some sense into him. He said it was a bad idea if I went because of our past," Danny said trying to reassure his mate.

"Morning? Why not now?!" Alex shouted. She pushed Danny's paw off of her shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Why not now?"

"Because Alex, it's too dark and it would be hell trying to find a brown wolf dog in a dense forest! You need to calm down, of all the crap that that dog has probably been through, this is nothing. You said it yourself: he ran away as a child. If he could do it then he can do it now," Danny said.

Alex looked to the ground, "You know what…you're right. You're right. It only makes sense. God, I'm just too tired to think straight. Can we turn in early?"

"Sure baby. We have to be up early anyway to wish Taku luck."

"Luck? I don't need no magic voodoo crap. You can sleep in if you want, I'll have Cole back before you can even do your morning stretches!" Taku exclaimed.

Danny laughed, "We'll still be up to send you off."

"Fine. But when I get back, I'll be expecting some nice seed and a better place to sleep then a TV antennae," Taku said as he flew over to the television set.

"Night."

"Have a nice nap you two. And remember, I can hear you through the ceiling so no…you know what," Taku said as he nestled in to sleep.

"Um…okay…" Danny said as he walked upstairs with Alex coming in behind him.

**{{**_**The Night Before**_**}}**

Cole lifted his head from the soft carpet from where he was sleeping. He looked down at his sister who was sound asleep next to him. _Sorry, Alex…_

He got up from the floor and stretched out his legs. Alex at the carpet being pushed from under her and she turned onto her side. Cole held his breath as she mumbled something. He let himself relax as he saw her chest rise and fall in a slow, calming motion.

Cole slowly moved next to her and kissed her on the forehead before he walked into the kitchen. He was about to walk out the door when he heard something move behind him. He swiveled around and saw the big man he knew as Paul sitting cross legged in a chair next to the table. He smiled down as he noticed Cole.

"Was wondering how long it was going to take you," Paul said as he got up and walked up to Cole. He bent down and patted him on the head. "Just like your mother. Always going places."

Cole looked at him with a look of bewilderment stamped on his face. Pal laughed, "You even have her look! Ah, but let's not dwell on the past. You're probably wondering why I'm up." Cole nodded. "Well, I knew that you weren't going to be here long, actually when you left with your sister yesterday I thought that was the last I was going to see of you. Glad I was wrong. You know, I really would like you to stay a bit longer but I know that there are other people you have to get back to and I won't keep you. But let me just tell you a story. Very quick, I assure you."

Paul walked back to his chair and sat down. He gestured for Cole to come over and sit near the furnace next to the sink. "It's a story about your mum. She was a spunky little girl, that one. But after she mated with your father, the team didn't want to listen to her anymore. Probably thought she was mad for being with a wolf. And at first I didn't blame them. I mean, wolves have gotten some of my dogs before and it wasn't very pretty. But your father seemed pretty tame.

"But, I digress. So, your mother wasn't the most popular of dogs anymore. And one day, they even replaced her and she got sent back."

Cole looked up at Paul as he told the story, already knowing the dog that replaced her. Paul continued, "One day, after they had replaced her, the team went deep into the forest. They had gotten lost and ended up stranded on a frozen lake with ice cracking all around them. She, and a few others, escaped. But a few others, and myself, were still trapped.

"Just when I thought all hope was lost, I see a gray husky walking towards us slowly. She was hugging the ice as she crawled towards us. She managed to get me off the ice and to save all the other dogs, even the lead. She was a hero to everyone. And that day, I gave her a collar that had been passed down from generation to generation."

Paul pulled out a brown collar, which Cole instantly remembered was the same one from the fireplace. "After she was killed and buried I put this up on the mantle over in the living room to remember her…for saving my life. But…those days are over. I think it is time to pass this down to a new generation."

Paul put the collar around Cole's neck and stood up, "Wear it with pride and remembrance."

Paul walked out of the room and back up the stairs, leaving Cole watching the empty door way then at his mother's collar.

**{{_}}**

Cole trudged through the white snow that glistened against the afternoon sun. He had been walking through the forest nonstop since he left Nenana a whole day ago. He thought he was going the right way, but he couldn't tell. For once he wished that Taku was here to fly into the clouds and point him in the right direction…but this wasn't his problem. He was better off staying with Alex and Danny.

Cole lost his footing and slid down a steep hill. He rolled to a stop with snow covering his coat. He laid there and watched as the world around him got darker and darker. His eyes were failing him and his legs were too tired to push himself upright.

_Maybe a little nap…won't be so bad…_

Cole let his eyes shut and his mind fly as he opened his eyes again.

Cole groaned, "Ugh…can't even sleep for more than a second!"

But as he looked up at the sky, it was pitch black. There was no sun, no moon, no stars…nothing. But the ground and the trees seemed to be illuminated as if it were still the afternoon. The air around him was silent; there were no animals or any sign of life.

Something blew against his back. A sudden gust of wind rose out of nowhere and pushed him forward. He let out a quick yell as the forest transformed into mountains and he was looking out onto a great ocean. With an island placed right in the middle. There was still a bridge, but it was thinning, fast.

But what Cole was focused on, was the one creature in the landscape. A brown she-wolf looking out from one of the high peaks.

_Aleu…_

As if by magic he was transported down to her and stood behind her with is mouth open. She was looking out onto the ocean with tear streaks running down the side of her cheeks.

"Look what you have caused, you insignificant excuse for skin!" a female voice shouted from behind him.

Cole twisted around to find a white wolf with her teeth bared, "Aniu."

"Yes, you pest. Look at what you have caused! My poor, granddaughter is sad and you are the one to blame! Explain yourself!" she yelled.

"Uhh…I…Chloe. She…she jumped onto me! I couldn't….oh, what's the use. I don't know what got over me…I, I just saw her and remembered the time that we spent with each other. It was all my fault…"

Aniu growled but brought her head high, "That is good. Lying to your elders is a great sin. But you did not lie. Why?"

"Because…I…I'm tired of screwing up. I just want to have a normal life. With a normal girl. Aleu. And maybe, if I tell her the truth….I might still be able to be with her."

"Well you are wrong," Aniu said. "You will never have a normal life. Or a normal girl. Never will these things come to you."

Cole sighed as he said, "Figured as much."

"But," Aniu said. Cole perked his ears and listened. "You will have a fulfilling life. With an amazing prize of a girl. And the family you have always wanted. But these things will not come easy. You must work for everything you do and do your best at everything."

"I will," Cole said holding his own head high.

"Then I will tell you this: Do not go back to Nome just yet. Aleu has left to go back to her pack. You must stop her if you desire all the things I have mentioned. Go now, and let me tell you this. If you ever mess with my family again, there _will _be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Aniu asked.

Cole nodded, "U-huh. Yeah."

"Then go to her, half-breed," Aniu said as the scene around Cole was clouded in white.

The next thing he knew he was awake in the same forest that he had been travelling in for a day. He got up and stretched his legs, "Damn. Not going to piss off her."

"Piss off who?" someone asked. Cole turned around and saw a small bird sitting on a tree branch. "Mornin' sunshine."

"Taku! How did you find me?" Cole asked.

"A brown dog stranded alone in the middle of the forest passed out in a snowy meadow. Not that hard actually," he said. "Or maybe I'm just that good at tracking."

Cole laughed, "So are you here to drag me back to Alex?"

"Naw, I figured if you went out of your way to sneak out if the middle of the night, then you probably weren't going back."

"Wow, I gotta give you more credit. At any rate, I know where Aleu is. And no, it's not Nome. It's a mountain range south of it. If we go now we can make it to her in time before she leaves," Cole said.

"Then let's get going," Taku said as he flew down to rest on Cole's back.

**{{_}}**

Kodi and the team came into town with a roar of applause. They came up to the post office then came to a stop. Their tongues lolled out of their mouths and panted heavily.

"I think…we beat them," Dusty said.

"I think so too," Kodi said. "Guess we showed-"

"You," Steele interrupted. The mail team gasped at the sight of Steele and his team already recovered from their long run. "Thought you were going to beat us, eh? Guess you have to guve me more credit next time. But it really is a sad thing."

"What is?" Kodi asked.

"That my owner in the mayor's office right now talking about how we should be the new mail team," Steele replied. The dogs went into a hush whisper as Kodi just stared at his dad's rival. "Oh, did you forget what I told you? I was going to take your job and now I am. See you soon enough, Lobo."

"He isn't serious is he?" Dusty asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"Mr. Simpson!" the mayor walked out onto the porch and waved to the musher. "I want to talk to you about something!"

"Oh, no…" Kodi trailed off.

**A/N- So, new chapter hope you liked it. Thank you guys for your reviews, I appreciate it! And I am trying to get the chapters out as fast as I can, though I do have work and now that it is becoming the end of the year a hell of a lot of work. So I'm sorry about that…Until next time have a great day and a great week!**


	12. Looking For Aleu

**Chapter 12: Looking For Aleu**

"You sure you know where you're going, C-Man?" Taku asked.

"C-Man?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on."

"Please don't," Cole laughed.

"Well I think it's a great nickname," Taku said folding his wings with a pout.

"That's because you made it up," Cole said. Taku opened his mouth to say something but Cole jumped on the break. "We shouldn't be too far away. I say maybe a few more hours, give or take a few more."

"Wow, and I thought you knew where you were going," Taku sighed.

"We're close, how does that sound?" Cole asked.

Taku clawed his way to Cole's head where he bent over and looked Cole in the eyes, "That's better. But maybe, less attitude next time."

"Birds," Cole sighs.

**{{_}}**

Aleu looked out onto the icy ocean with guilt hanging in the air. She felt bad about leaving her parents and family behind in Nome, but she had to return to the pack. But every time she thought of the pack she thought of the first day she met Cole. The once she thought about that, she thought about the day after when they tumbled down the mountain and she landed on top of him. Then she thought of the night when they first kissed. And that lead to her walking in on Chloe on top of him, then back to the beginning with guilt.

She had been standing like this for hours, not knowing what to do. Even though Cole was the one that hurt her, she wanted desperately to be lost in his lips again. She had this attraction to him that Kodi or anyone else wouldn't understand. Well, maybe Balto and Jenna could, but that's about it.

She wanted to start crying but she already wasted all of her tears the day before. And the worst part: she had a feeling that he was behind her at one point. While she was looking out she thought she could hear him behind her saying something. But when she turned around there was no one. A few minutes after that, a raven showed up and started circling above her.

He was in her dreams, in her thoughts, hell, he was everywhere she was. But how could she trust someone who would go be with some other girl? That's the question she kept asking herself. And every time she would come to this conclusion: if our love is strong enough we can get through anything.

_Oh, Cole, where are you? I need you…_

**{{_}}**

Four hours later the thick forest started to thin out until it was just a long white meadow. The mid-day sun lit up the snow like a glistening white lake. There were larger piles of snow that they could only guess were rocks. There was something circling in the distance above the clouds. Cole focused on the small black figure his eyes and concluded it was a lone raven.

_Raven, huh? What are you doing here?_

"Hey, Cole, look!" Taku squawked as he pointed his wingtip towards an ice covered body of water. There were cliffs on either side of Taku's outstretched wings reaching their rocky tips towards the sky.

Immediately Cole recognized the cliffs and the body of water. This was the place he had to cross to get to the wolf island. "Taku, this is it. Aleu's here somewhere."

"You want me to get up high and look?" he asked as he stretched his wings out.

"No, I have a pretty good idea where she is," Cole said staring at the black bird circling.

Taku settled his wings down, "Are you serious? Following a raven to find Aleu even though if you're wrong she might be gone by the time we have another chance to look."

"You know it's really great that you back me up," Cole said as he starts walking quickly towards the raven.

"Cole-"

"I have a feeling, okay?" Cole interrupted.

Cole heard the bird give a long sigh as he said, "Fine."

A toothy grin spread across Cole's face as he ran towards the bird, up turning snow, leaving a trail of white mist behind him.

**(A/N): Alrighht you guys, I am so sorry about the infrequent updates and the shortness of this chapter. I promise next update will be a can't-miss-chapter. I've had EOC's and finals for the past month so probably next weekend, all my FF's will go back to their regular updating schedules.**


	13. Girls

**Chapter 13: Girls**

Climbing up the rocky cliffs, Cole thought twice about if the raven was circling above Aleu. How any creature could get up to the peak was beyond him. If he had to do it alone, he would probably be flattened at the bottom of the cliffs by now. But he had Taku flying above him and telling him which direction would be the easiest. And right now, Cole doubted that.

There was maybe a couple feet keeping him from falling off, and it looked to be getting thinner. Twice the rocks slipped under him and he had to leap to the next ledge with his heart pounding and eyes widened. But every couple of feet Taku would swoop down causing a gasp to scape Cole's lips as the bid would say: "Keep it up, Cole, we are almost there."

"Where's the 'we' in all of this? I'm the one who can't fly," Cole said as he watched his feet when he took a careful step forward.

"I'm the guide so you don't end up as one of those pancakes the humans like so much," Taku said as he sailed back into the high winds.

Cole started to grumble about the height, the wind, the sharp rocks, and anything he could think about that could even remotely bring him from looking over the edge. Finally, after forty minutes of climbing, he finally reached the top of the cliff.

He looked out onto the sun stained world with awe. From up here, he could see almost everything. The trees in the far distance, a little peak in the middle of the water, a dog on a cliff, a-

_Wait, what? _Cole thought as he focused in on the figure on the cliff in front of him. It wasn't a dog, it was a brown wolf. But it wasn't a wolf, it was a wolf dog.

"Aleu. Oh my God, Aleu!" Cole started to exclaim. "Taku look! Aleu! And the raven's circling above her!"

"Alright, if we hurry, we can make it to her by mid-day."

"Wait…do I have to climb down?"

"Now you got the idea. But look at the rock she's on. Once we get down on the ground, it will be smooth sailing," Taku said flying a little lower to find the safest path.

"Oh, joy…" Cole sighed.

**{{_}}**

The breeze blew in Aleu's fur sending it in all directions despite her constant grooming it down. The sun was dipping lower into the sky till it was almost touching the water. How long had she been out here? It feels like days though probably only about twenty or so hours. Even so she might want to start moving.

She kept telling herself to just go back to the pack. Go back to her family. But a picture of Cole smiling at her on the night that they kissed. And that's what she thought of when she thought of family. If he had never kissed Chloe, she wouldn't be here right now. She would probably be at her father's boat with Cole huddled over her as if he could save her from everything.

Her eyes started to sparkle as she said, "Oh, Cole, why did you have to be such an idiot?"

"Sometimes I ask that myself," she heard someone say behind her.

Aleu spun around only to come face to face with a brown wolf dog. A familiar tingle of warmth fell over her. "Cole?" she asked.

He looked at her with sunlight reflecting a similar sparkle in his eyes, "Guess all that stuff you told me about sneaking up to people was good advice after all. Even though I could never do it."

"You seem to be doing a good job," she said as silence fell over the two. Finally Aleu spoke up, "How did you find me?"

"A little birdie told me," he said pointing up to the raven circling above them.

"Cole…I-"

"I never stopped loving you," Cole interrupted her.

"Cole, please," Aleu tried to stop him from talking so she wouldn't break down in tears in front of him.

"No, Aleu, I have to get this out. I still feel so…I don't know. With you I never have to worry about pretty much anything because you're there with me. And I know. I know. That if anything were to come our way that we could get through it together. I think out of all the shit that I've had to go through, all the wrong I've done or will do, I know that with you, there is some right in my world. I know you are still hurt from what happened between Chloe and I, and I understand. I wouldn't know what to do if I saw you with some other guy. But I've apologized for what I've done, and I don't know what else to do. Jesus, I'm bad at all this romantic stuff," Cole said taking a pained breath as he looked at the ground.

He looked back up at Aleu to get an answer or something that would show him they were alright. But all he found is hurt. "Cole. How will I know that everything between us is okay? What if you do it again? What if _I _do something? What if-"

Cole brought his lips close to hers stopping her mid-sentence, "I guess we'll have to find out." He leaned in even closer and let his lips rest on hers. He pushed his head farther hoping she would hopefully she would fall on her back so he could get on top of her. But she pushed back and finally the world around them seemed to fall away and disappear, it was only them.

But a screech from above stopped Cole in his tracks. It might have been the raven but he didn't know. The screech said, or sounded like, "Cole. Save. Kodi. Dream."

Cole perked up his ears and pulled away from Aleu. The dream with Kodi where he almost got impaled by that knife. It was going to happen.

"Oh, crap," Cole said as he started to walk quickly away from Aleu.

"What?" Aleu asked following him. "Cole, what is it?"

"Kodi. He's in danger," Cole said. "Taku! Taku, where are you?"

"Wait, what? What's happening?" Aleu asked.

A bird flew down and landed on Cole's back, "What is it my furry friend? Oh you must be Aleu, Cole can't stop talking about you-"

"Kodi's in trouble, we have to get back to Nome. Now," Cole said.

"Alright, you want me to look for the easiest way from above?" Taku asked.

"Yeah. And Aleu," Cole said turning to Aleu. He gave her a quick two second kiss and then said, "Stay here."

"But-"

"But nothing. I don't want to see you get hurt," Cole said as he turned and strode towards the forest.

_Hurt. Ha! I'll show you I can take care of myself, _Aleu thought as she started after Cole.

**{{_}}**

It was now nine o'clock the next morning and Cole and Taku _still _hadn't reached Nome. Cole's stomach was still digesting a rabbit he caught on the way. Taku took little pieces but he had caught some fish the day before while he was talking with Aleu. They were near rapids because no one could mistake the sounds of rushing water below. The forest was thin here, though there was a lot of tall shrubs and thick trees.

Finally, after about twenty more minutes, Cole called Taku down. "Hey, Taku, you do know where you're going right?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, we're almost there, okay? Don't rush me."

"It's just when I came here with Aleu it took a lot less time," Cole said.

"Look, would you like to lead?" Taku asked.

A rustle in the bushes to his left drew his attention away from Taku. It sounded big but not too big, maybe Cole's size. "Who's there?"

Something black jumped out of the bushes. It threw itself onto Cole sending him to the ground while Taku flew above and watched in shock. Cole looked up and found a familiar pair of eyes. "Chloe?"

"Jesus, Cole, thank God I found you!" she said nuzzling him.

"What are you-"

"Doing here? Looking for you. Nome's really gone to shit with Steele and his owner. You have to come back and help," she said getting off and letting him stand up.

"I know," he started to rub his neck. "That's where we were headed. Kodi's in trouble, too. Do you know the way back? We're kind of lost."

"We aren't lost. I told you we are almost there," Taku said hovering down and then landing on Cole's back.

"You said that last night," Cole said.

"Look, if you don't need me, I guess I could fund some other mutt-"

"Boys, boys, calm down. We are close to Nome, maybe only two hours away, not long at all," Chloe said.

Another sound rustled the bushes near them. This was much, much bigger. Cole sniffed at the air but this scent was unfamiliar to him. Something came out from behind a thick tree stump to glare at the two dogs and one bird. It was a massive brown figure with a huge stomach. Its head was rounded with a tiny snout sticking out and two small ears were trained on them. Sharp, three inch long claws stuck out of the creatures massive paw and seemed to be turned towards their next target.

"What the hell is that?" Taku asked.

"Grizzly bear," Chloe said. Cole had heard stories about them, but never imagined how real and scary they were.

The creature charged at the trio who split up Taku in the air, and Chloe and Cole running to the right and left. The bear turned and focused its attention on Cole who was paralyzed with fear. The beast was just too big to fight.

The beast charged again, this time just at Cole, which trigged his flight response. He ran in the only direction that made sense to him. Towards the rapids. He burst out of the forest and came to a halting stop on the edge of a tremendously high cliff.

The bear broke through the forest as well. It stood up on it's to hind legs and seemed to lumber towards him. The bear knew somehow that the dog had nowhere to run and it seemed to be taking its time. Finally when it was about six feet away it plopped back down on all fours and roared a savage growl. Cole's ears flew back and all the blood seemed to leave his body, replacing I with cold water.

The bear got up on its hind legs again but this time it brought its massive paw back to deliver the killing blow. Cole just shut his eyes knowing it was either falling to his death or getting mauled to death.

What seemed like an eternity later, a lupine growl rose above all other sounds. Cole opened one eye to see a female black and white husky jump at the bears head. She hit the bear right on the back near the spinal cord and bit down. The bear let out a deafening yelp as it tried to get Chloe off of its back.

The bear staggered forward and then for one second, the beast seemed to float in the air. But the next the bear fell form the cliff with Chloe still attached.

"Chloe!" Cole yelled after her. He couldn't see where they were but he had a general idea of where they fell. "Taku! Taku come here!" The bird flew down and had an equally startled look on his face. "I need you to find Aleu and tell her that I'm going after Chloe, she's fell off a cliff, and that I'm sorry and that I love her."

"Cole, what are you-"

"Just do it!" Cole yelled as he jumped off the side of the cliff and towards the awaiting waters.

**(A/N): Alright you guys, hope you like this chapter, only a couple more to go. Then I'll start on the sequel and hopefully should have a few chapters done by July. Well, have a great week and an even better Summer Vacation!**

**P.S.: Thanks Electricwolf for pointing that out to me. I didn't even catch that...**


End file.
